How Long Does It Takes To Light A Fire
by justathought3839
Summary: Chieko didn't care for much in the world. She just wanted to live her solitary life doing her job to the village until she died. So when Kankuro comes around ready to wreak havoc in her life, how long is it going to take before she finally snaps and her world catches on fire? KankuroxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:** The Klutzy Historian

Kankuro knocked on his brother's office door. "Gaara, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I want you to work on something for me."

"Sure thing, what is it?"

"Konoha and Suna are cooperating in making a manual of all Akatsuki members. I need you to do research on Sasori's work while he was alive. There's still many things we don't know about him. He was said to have a connection with Orochimaru before he left the Akatsuki. I've informed the library you would be conducting research and they are ready to help you with anything. I want the research to be as detailed as possible."

"Gaara we have all the information we need here. I don't need to go to a library."

"You may find unexplainable answers to be answered in the library."

"This is a lot for one person you know."

"I'm aware. That's why someone will be assisting you in this research. She'll be here shortly."

"Who's that gonna be."

As if on cue a knock was heard.

"Come in." The door opened and in came a young woman. She had light honey eyes and black hair with straight cut bangs that went past her eyebrows with a braid made into a bun. She wore a cream colored v neck t shirt with a white tank top underneath with a thin dark gray long sleeved open sweater that went past her behind. She had on navy capris that reached her mid calves with mesh armor leggings and had black standard shinobi sandals on. If she didn't look enough like a bookworm, she had on rectangular black glasses with a purple beaded string on the legs of her glasses. She must not get out in the sun much because she was sickly pale. Her forehead protector was tied around her head like a headband.

"Lord Kazekage, you summoned me?"

"Yes, thank you for coming. Kankuro, this is the woman in charge of the historical archives in the village research facility. Her name is Chieko. Chieko, this is Kankuro. You will be working together on this assignment."

Kankuro's eyes widened. He knew this girl. He went to the academy. She was smart, but she never hung out with anyone, always with her nose stuck in a book. He pointed a finger at her.

"Her? She's in charge of the history in the village? She's 17!"

"And she has skills. Don't underestimate her abilities."

"It will be a pleasure working with you Lord Kankuro." Chieko said giving a slight bow. Kankuro snorted.

If he remembered right, everyone picked on her for always reading, Kankuro included. She never talked to anyone, at one point people thought she was mute. Yeah, she grew up, but the baggy outfit she wore didn't show any of her figure, if she had one worth looking at that is. The last time she heard her name was after the graduation exam when she was placed in a team. At least her glasses weren't as big as they were when she was little.

She wasn't girly back then either. While most girls would flinch at the word beetle, she'd go out and play with them. While most girls showed off the new dresses their mom's bought them she'd never even give clothes a second thought. She was an oddball. But what he remembered most about her was that she was a klutz. She'd bump and trip over almost anything, which is why she was always the subject of pranks at the academy.

Kankuro sighed. "Let's just do this then. Come on bookworm, let's get to work."

Chieko saw Kankuro leaving and quickly bowed to Gaara before leaving and running after Kankuro. Chieko walked three steps behind. She was fiddling with her hands, she wasn't accustomed to walking around without holding a book or file or anything. Kankuro stopped walking and Chieko didn't notice, causing her to bump into his right shoulder.

"Alright look bookworm listen up, I wanna finish this as soon as possible. So we're gonna go get the files on everything we know about Sasori and take them to the Library. I don't want any complains. Got that?"

"Yes, Lord Kankuro."

Kankuro growled a bit quietly to himself. She still had that sickly timid voice. She never stuttered as far as he could remember, but her voice was laced with nervousness.

"Don't drop anything on the way over there either. I don't wanna have to stop every five seconds to wait for you to get back on your feet."

"Of course. I'll do my best." They stepped outside to the scorching sun and Chieko shut her eyes tightly for a moment. He was right, she didn't get out much. They kept walking to the research facility.

Chieko led the way to Sasori's information. They grabbed the scrolls in boxes and left. Chieko watched her steps carefully. She was happy with herself when they reached the library, a 9 minute walk from the Kazekage's office. She managed only to trip 4 times. Chieko led Kankuro to the room Gaara has put aside for them.

"Um, I don't know if Lord Kazekage informed you, but, he'd like to know the workings of the poison he used, how he developed his puppetry skills, things about when he left the village, joining the Akatsuki, and so on. I suggest we begin at the beginning, his early childhood."

"He was Lady Chiyo's grandson. His parents died when he was young and Lady Chiyo never told him, he figured it out on his own. That's when their relationship became rocky and he immersed himself with puppets even more."

"Okay, there has to be something more to it. Let's look for stuff before and during his entrance to the academy."

"Sure." The two each picked up the oldest dated scrolls and began to read them. While Kankuro began opening his scroll, he could literally _hear_ her reading, and she wasn't saying anything. She was going through the scroll so fast, he wasn't sure if she was actually taking in all the information.

"Look I know I want to get this over with fast, but you have to read everything first, otherwise, you're just wasting time."

"Forgive me for being rude Lord Kankuro, but I am reading everything."

"No way. Nobody reads that fast."

"I do. If it bothers you so much I can read slower, though I don't see how that will benefit us."

He was sorry he spoke. She hadn't changed at all, she was still weird. He was curious as to how she was in charge of all the historical archives at 17.

"So, how long have you been working in the research facility."

"Since I became a chunin at 14."

That's not possible. He became a chunin at 14. He would've remembered a fellow countryman or woman from the exams.

"I don't remember you in the exams."

"My team took it the 6 months before most of Sunagakure went to take it later during the year."

That explains it. Most of the genin teams in Suna waited for the chunin exams after the one that followed after the destruction of the leaf village because they were scared at how others would see them. It seemed like her team was one of the brave ones that didn't care.

"And who are your teammates."

"They were a sibling pair from the Kyofu clan."

"Were?"

"They died."

"Oh, when?"

"When we took the jonin exams. They lost their matches and the proctor didn't stop the match in time."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's fine. It happened 2 years ago."

"Did you pass?"

"Yeah."

"Must have been hard to know that you passed but your teammates didn't."

"I don't mean to sound cynical, but I was never close to them. They were just people I worked with."

Kankuro was merely talking to her because he hated silence, but now she got his attention.

"What do you mean?"

"We didn't get along very well. My relationship with them was that of a colleague, nothing more."

'Did she not like them?' "Did you guys fight a lot?"

"No."

"So, what?"

"They pulled pranks all the time on me, so I just left them alone to do their thing. I didn't want any trouble."

Her words may have sounded dark, but her voice sounded very timid, granted that was her normal voice, but he couldn't help but feel like there was something more to it. Temari would know more about her than he'd be able to get out of her. Since they began their research late, they didn't get much done. They agreed to meet again in the morning to continue their work. She stumbled coming down the stairs twice. Seems like the klutz in her never left.

In the evening when Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara sat for dinner, Kankuro asked his sister about the girl.

"Chieko? Oh you mean the one everyone calls the hermit."

"Hermit?" Kankuro wanted to laugh.

"According to everyone, she never talks to people unless she's forced to. She always works alone, lives alone, and is really socially awkward. She's said to constantly trip on anything and is supposed to be really weird. Apparently all she does is read in her free time. She's smart though, being in charge of the history of the village. She made jonin at 15. Some say she doesn't talk to anyone because according to her everyone's beneath her."

"Temari, you shouldn't believe everything you hear." Gaara warned.

"I'm just saying what I heard. Doesn't mean it's true. Why'd you ask?"

"Gaara here's making me work with her to find out more on Sasori. I asked about her teammates and she said they died in the jonin exams but she wasn't very close to them."

"Oh yeah I heard of that. She was the only survivor of her team. Some say she just killed them off."

"That's enough you too. Chieko is a smart respected Shinobi from our village who has done exceptional work. I wouldn't have her helping Kankuro in her task if she weren't good at her job."

"She's freaky. She read an entire scrolls worth of information so fast I thought for sure she wasn't reading. All you heard from her was the sound of a scroll being unrolled quickly."

"Well just make sure you come back alive." Temari joked. Gaara shot her a look. He didn't like talking about other people.

"I mean she's not even pretty Gaara! You could've at least given me _something_ to look at."

"If you find her unattractive then it will be easier to get the job done."

"You're no fun Gaara."

"I'm the Kazekage of this village, I take my work very seriously."

"Well, I'm gonna have to make my days researching a little fun, so just get ready for anything Gaara." Kankuro said, already planning many things.

About 15 minutes from the sand sibling's house, Chieko was in her apartment. She was reading over some documents she'd had around the house. She changed out of her stuffy clothes into a white tank top and cotton blue shorts. She wasn't able to concentrate much on her reading though.

She was worried about her current assignment on Sasori. The research was easy. Working with another person? Not so much. Since the academy Chieko had been teased for being a four eyes, antisocial, a klutz, stuck up, a freak, and anything else people could think of. She didn't understand the world's fascination with making her feel bad about herself, but she never fought it. She didn't like verbal confrontations. She kept mostly to herself because she didn't think people had to know about her personal life.

She just wanted to do her work and go home every day. She was content with it. She had no aspirations to have anything more than acquaintances, she found the aspect of a relationship not appealing to her. She didn't really care much for anything since she graduated the academy.

And yet she wondered why she became a jonin, why she had accepted a high position in her work, why she accepted anything if she didn't care about anything. Her parents left when she was 5, so she didn't have anyone to please. The only thing that really bothered her was the rumors about her in the village about being a heartless team killer. It wasn't her fault her teammates teased her about her looks and pulled pranks on her so she didn't feel distraught when they passed. And the teasing, she was 17 and people found it amusing to make her trip and call her names, to which she offered no retaliation.

She didn't find a reason to live. She was a good ninja. She was good at her stuff. She was good just staying alone forever. So what? It wasn't that she was emotionally unstable and thought about killing herself. That was just pointless.

'Besides, not like anyone would care if I died, so why commit suicide.'

Her worry with working with Kankuro was just that; working with Kankuro. Chieko remembered faces and names. In the academy, Kankuro was one of the people that tormented her the most. She never asked why, she just moved on with life. Now that she had to deal with him again, she didn't know how to pursue the situation.

'Maybe I can ask Lord Kazekage to just do the research on my own.'

Chieko gave up trying to focus on her work and went to bed, not caring for the following day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** Analyzing the Target

Kankuro was in the library with Chieko a few days after their initial meeting bright and early. They had met every day following the first. Armed with the information he got from Temari, he decided the first thing to do was to analyze the girl. How she spoke, how she paid attention when others spoke, the way she sat, her habits, her body patterns, everything. His intent was to rile the girl up, so far, he wasn't getting much.

Kankuro was amazed by her focus. Whenever she found something of importance, she picked up her pencil and wrote it down without taking her eyes off what she was reading.

'Wonder what happens if I take that pencil away?' Kankuro used his chakra threads to attach to the pencil in her hand and slip it out of her grasps while she wrote. It took her a few seconds to realize she no longer had a pencil in her hands. She looked up and saw Kankuro's smirk and a chakra string on her pencil.

"Lord Kankuro, I'd appreciate it if you would not do that anymore. It's distracting the two of us from our work." She said in her nervous voice. He gave her back the pencil and went back to reading Sasori's life story.

'She has some slow reaction times for a jonin. She meant to sound threatening, but her tone just sounds nervous all the time. Funny how she doesn't stutter.'

"Have you always been this polite to everyone you talk to?"

"Is there a problem with my speech?"

"It's just funny how you sound so nervous but you speak so politely."

"It's just my speech. Please let me get back to work."

'She's quick to do her job. A workaholic I suppose.'

"You can't talk like that to everyone. I'm sure there's someone you don't speak to that way."

"I speak to everyone in this form."

"Friends too?"

"I don't consider anyone around me a 'friend.' They're more like acquaintances."

"Boy, you're the life of the party."

"I'm sorry if I bore you so much Lord Kankuro, but I'm not here to entertain you. I'm here to do my job." Chieko finished. There was an edge to her last words. It was barely noticeable, almost not even there, but you could hear it if you were analyzing her speech patterns.

'So she's not always calm and collected.' Kankuro smiled at this and returned to his work for the moment. Two hours after Chieko rolled up the scroll and looked over her information.

'Judging by all this, his fascination for puppets was a way for him to release his pent up emotions. His first two puppets were made to look like his mother and father. So he used puppets to replace people, but her was never satisfies because they weren't real people. This would lead to the creation of the very lifelike puppets he made, wanting them to be more real, which led to the development of making the body into a puppet. But how'd he manage to do that?

"Hello? Are you listening? Earth to the bookworm?!" Kankuro waved his face in her face which finally got her attention. Her head shot up from her work.

"I'm sorry Lord Kankuro, did you ask something?"

'This girl really is a workaholic.'

"It's noon, time for lunch. I was gonna go to the little restaurant next to the library? You coming?"

"Oh, no thank you Lord Kankuro. I bring my own lunch with me to work. I'm fine here."

"Really? You sure you don't wanna go get a breath of fresh air or something?"

"Believe me I'm good here." 'It'll save me a few tripping moments too.'

"Suit yourself. I'll be back in less than an hour."

"Very well then Lord Kankuro." Chieko pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and Kankuro left the library.

"Sheesh. You'd think the girl was allergic to the sun or something." He spoke to himself aloud. 'Even if she didn't bring her own lunch. I'm sure she would've done anything possible to not leave her workstation.' Kankuro reached the eating establishment and ordered something to go. He leaned forward on the counter.

'You know, not that I think of it, she reminds me a bit of Gaara before those chunin exams. Not in the scary killer way, but in the way she isolates herself from people. Some crazy shit happens to those kinds of people.'

"Here you go sir." The waiter handed Kankuro his bag.

"Thanks man, keep the change."

"Please come again."

Kankuro put his hand in the bag and took out one of the ongiri in it and ate it on his way back. He felt sort of bad for leaving her on her own these past days for lunch for some reason, so he thought he'd have lunch with her. What a surprise it was when he returned and saw her bento box cleaned out. He hadn't even been gone for 15 minutes. Either she didn't pack much, or she ate really fast. His eye twitched a bit when he saw that she didn't lift her head to see him come in. She just kept reading a scroll in her hand and writing.

'Yes, she's _definitely _a workaholic.'

"Hey."

Chieko looked up from her work. "Lord Kankuro, you came back quickly."

"Thought I'd just come back and eat here, but I see that you already ate. What'd you pack that you ate so fast?"

"Leftovers from yesterday's dinner."

"That's cool." Kankuro sat back down and opened his box of food. She didn't even ask what it was although the smell was strong. 'Did she care for anything at all?'

Kankuro started eating and watched her work. Since her head was constantly down, she had to continuously puck her glasses back up her face.

'Just how bad is her vision for her to have needed glasses since she was at the academy?'

"Hey, how long've you used glasses for?"

"Since I entered the academy."

"How bad's your vision to need them for 10 years now?"

"They're not glasses I need for permanent use. They're reading glasses. I just read so much that I forget to take them off."

"Isn't that bad?"

"Yeah, but my vision hasn't gotten and worse, so I guess it's okay."

"So you enjoy wearing them?"

"I don't mind them."

"At least they're smaller than the ones in the Academy. You looked like a bug back then. Seriously though you should take them off once in a while, might just get a few guys to notice you or something."

"I don't care for what others think of me. I'm my own person. Besides I'm not looking to be in a relationship."

'No way, she's 17. She's a teenage girl for crying out loud! She has to have some interest in dating.'

"You're not even a little curious about relationships?"

'Well considering that people think of me as a toy I'd prefer to stay away from any form of interaction.' "No."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Lord Kankuro, have you found anything of interest in your research?" She didn't want to talk about her personal life.

"Um, well, I guess so. But it's things we already know." He said looking through his work. Truth be told he wasn't paying attention to his work. 'Why am I even so interested in this girl anyways? Not like she's pretty or anything special.'

"I'd recommend you look through his knowledge of puppetry since it's your area of expertise then" She looked back down at her scroll, ending all form of conversation.

He reluctantly went back to doing his work scowling. He was more interested in getting a reaction from her than doing his work.

'Her tone of voice doesn't match her words. If she truly was nervous all the time she'd stutter or at least say much fewer words then she does now. I'm just gonna have to find a way to provoke her. This is gonna be either really fun or really frustrating.' He allowed her to continue working in peace until he decided it was time to share findings.

"So what'd you discover about his childhood?" He asked.

"Well, from all this information, he became obsessed with making puppets look as realistic as possible to real humans. That has to do with his parent's death. So his obsession with making humans into puppets was like saying the human never died."

"That makes sense since his first two puppets were of his mother and father. From what I read he was meticulous about his works. He finished quickly, but he paid close attention to detail. His puppets were practically flawless. This is just from the puppets that weren't previously human."

"So we can conclude that his human puppet creation were also given utmost attention when he made them into weapons. They were his precious collection after all. My question is where he found the time to research how to make human puppets? He seemed to do a lot of work for the village even as a genin."

"Maybe Lady Chiyo would help in in secret in some way. But, I mean a puppet is made by studying the muscles and bone structure of the human body, we learn that very young. Then you can alter your puppet any way you please."

"That would answer how he was able to make is first puppets so lifelike."

Kankuro put down his pencil and scroll and stretched.

"I think this is enough for today, we'll continue this tomorrow."

"Very well then Lord Kankuro." Chieko picked up her stuff and placed t neatly in a messenger bag she'd brought with her. She pushed her glasses up as she put her stuff away.

"Hey, four eyes,"

"Hm?"

"You're not reading anymore, shouldn't you take off your glasses?"

"I'm just so used to them being on my face it feels weird taking them off." She said while fidgeting with the legs of the glasses.

"Well you should take them off, maybe then you'd be able to walk straight without falling on your face every two seconds. It's a miracle to me how you haven't broken those things yet with all the falls you take in one day."

"I have a few extra pairs in case."

'You're kidding me right?...'

Chieko began to stand when she was unable to keep her balance. She'd been sitting down for too long. She's almost fallen down until Kankuro caught her wrist and pulled her steady.

"That's what you get for sitting around and not standing up."

Chieko looked down at the floor as she grabbed her things.

"I apologize for troubling you Lord Kankuro."

"Just try not to fall on your way home."

Chieko didn't respond to the comment and just walked home silently.

Kankuro came home earlier than expected. Temari was there starting to make dinner. He went to the couch in the living room and sat down putting a hand on his face.

"You're here early. How'd it go?"

"She's a freak of nature."

"What do you mean?"

"It's like she's intrigued by nothing at all. No matter what her mood she talks like she's afraid of something happening. She has no interest for anything that's human. She avoids it at all costs. She's a workaholic, she wears geeky glasses because she forgets to take them off even through they're only to read. Either she eats very little or really fast because she can finish a meal in 10 minutes. And she's a total klutz. Honestly Temari she's a nightmare."

Temari smirked. "And yet you're so intrigued by her."

Kankuro smiled to himself. "Well, there has to be _something_ that ticks her off. There's no way anyone that calm and collected doesn't have issues or some sort of annoyance."

"You sure you're not just in over your head?"

"Trust me, this girl is weird."

"Why are you so curious about her anyways? It's not like she's your type."

"I don't know I guess it's because she's the calm silent type that looks like she's hiding something so I wanna figure it out. Plus researching all this Sasori crap is a little boring. I still don't know why we have to go through it all if he's dead."

"Gaara has his reasons for doing things."

"Well this better be worth it then. That bookwork is a creep to work with."

Temari smirked at her brother. 'Oh yeah sure, a creep you say.'

At her house, Chieko was cooking some pork and vegetables while listening to music. It was an upbeat song people danced to at a party. She was bobbing her head and slightly moving her torso side to side to the beat. She was lip syncing the words of the song. It was like all her movements were in sync with the song. She was, as usual, in her own little world, but this time without any reading material. She'd actually remembered to remove her glasses.

When she'd finished cooking, she served herself a portion and put the other in a box for tomorrow's lunch. As she was separating her food, a knock was at her door. Without thinking she moved to the door still in her own little world, and opened it.

At that moment it seems her mind began to process there was a person at the door; Lord Kazekage. Chieko's face reddened. She was no longer in her safe one. There stood the Kazekage while on the other side she stood wearing short shorts, a tank top, and her gray sweater over herself. Chieko closed the door on his face.

"J-just a second!" Chieko ran to turn off her music and changed into her usual attire of a baggy shirt and pants. She'd tripped twice in the process and hit her head against the door three times running around. She ran to open the door again where Gaara still stood there as stoic as ever.

"S-sorry about that Lord Kazekage, please come in." She said slightly bowing.

Gaara entered and looked around her place. There were no pictures anywhere, not even of her former team or sensei. There were no paintings, and nothing very decorative except a small tablecloth over the coffee table by the couch, the sky blue curtains over the sliding door that led to the balcony, and a few plants scattered along the way. The only sign that showed that the person who loved here wasn't a total isolated hermit was the TV with the tall stack of movies next to it and the stereo next to it. There were 3 bookshelves that reached the ceiling littered with books and scrolls.

"Would you like something to eat or maybe a drink?"

"Water would be fine."

"I'll be right back then." She calmly went to the kitchen and filled a glass of water. She almost hit her head on the cabinet door before returning to the living room. She handed Gaara the water before sitting on the opposite side of the couch. Gaara took sip before beginning to speak.

"Your music, I heard it before I got to your door."

'Damn, is it really that loud?'

"I apologize if it disturbed you Lord Kazekage."

"Please, no need to be so formal."

"Um, very well then."

"I came to ask how the research was going."

"It's going very well Lord Kaze- Lord Gaara." Chieko informed him of all their findings.

"Good work. And how is it working with Kankuro. I know he can be a tad irritating."

"Oh no Lord Kankuro isn't being annoying at all he's just a curious person." She lied. Kankuro was getting on her nerves. 5 days in and he was prying into her personal life.

"…To be Kazekage, you must be able to read other's emotions. There are changes in someone's voice when they lie, even if they only have one ways of speaking."

Chieko lowered her head.

"I'm sure you've come to realize then why I have put you to work with Kankuro."

"I knew from the beginning." Chieko said without lifting her gaze from the floor. She stood and went to a bookshelf where she took out a scroll. She handed it to Gaara while he opened it.

"With all due respect, I would've gladly given this to you if you were to ask."

"That's enough lying for now Chieko." Gaara said calmly reading over the scroll .It seemed that she'd had this written for two years now.

"So you've known now for a few year?"

"Yes my Lord."

"I'll be taking this for a few days. You should try to make a few friends. People talk."

"I don't care for other's opinions."

"No, but you don't like being teased or pranks being pulled on you either, do you?"

"How did you-?"

"I know many things of my villagers." Gaara began to stand. Chieko followed, losing her balance for a bit along the way. She opened the door for him and bowed slightly.

"Thank you for your visit, Lord Gaara."

Gaara began walking out and turned to face her when he passed the doorframe. "You shouldn't be so distant from people. It's not good for your mental health."

"I will take that into consideration My Lord."

Gaara walked away and Chieko closed the door. She breathed out a sigh of relief. She bit her lip. She knew what the whole purpose of this Sasori research was for, she just didn't expect the Kazekage to come to her house for that sort of information. It wasn't anything bad about her, but people talked, and may said 'the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.' However, she was determined to be that apple that rolled down a hill away from the tree. Being anti-social was part of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:** Day of Paper Cuts

Gaara came in the house. Kankuro and Temari were already eating.

"There you are. You took so long so we started without you." Temari said.

"That's alright, I should've warned you that I'd be late." Gaara sat at the table. Kankuro looked at the scroll in his hand.

"I thought you never brought work home with you."

"I picked it up on the way here."

"What is it?"

"It's a document from Chieko."

"Bookworm?"

"She has a name Kankuro."

"She doesn't act like she does."

"What do you mean?"

"She's a robot! The only signs of life she gives are when she trips on her own two feet!"

"She has her reasons."

"What are they?"

"Ask her yourself Kankuro."

"Whatever, not like she's gonna impact y life in any way."

"This Chieko girl, wasn't she with you in the Academy?" Temari butted in.

"Yeah so?"

"Weren't you one of the people to tease her most?"

"What's your point?"

"Maybe she's hostile towards you because she still holds a grudge towards that."

"Not Likely. Everyone teased her and she didn't give it a second thought after it happened."

"Didn't it get boring after a while of tripping her that she didn't react in any way?"

"Nah, the expressions on her face were priceless even if she didn't yell back or anything." Kankuro chuckled at the thought.

"One day Kankuro, Karma will have its vengeance on you."

"Yeah sure that's what they all say Gaara."

The following day Kankuro got up earlier than usual. The sun was just starting to rise. He'd decided to walk around a bit before heading to the library. He walked along the shopping district, not that any of them were opened at this time, or at least they shouldn't be. A few stores down there were two people talking. One of them turned around and went in the store, shortly after the other person went inside.

Kankuro was curious, no one opened up this early. He went to the shop. It held anything needed to write: scrolls, ink, brushes, paper, notebooks, etc.

'Why would a shop keeper open so early?' He grabbed the door handle and opened the door. There was a bell on the door to warn the shopkeeper when anyone came in.

"Hello there. Can I help you?" An old man was standing behind the counter smiling at the door.

"No thank you, I'm just looking." Kankuro replied. Just then, something sounded like it was falling from a backdoor. The shopkeeper rushed to the door and opened it quickly.

"Chieko? What happened?" The shopkeeper went inside the room. Kankuro's curiosity peaked.

'Chieko? Bookworm? No way.' Kankuro casually walked to the door to check what was going on.

The shopkeeper was moving boxes away from a pile. Under the boxes was Chieko. Her eyes were tightly shut and her nose was a bit scrunched up as well. Her hands were behind her holding her up and her legs were stretched out on the floor. What Kankuro noticed was that she wasn't wearing her glasses, in fact, they weren't even around her neck.

"Are you alright?" The shop keeper asked.

"Yeah, I think so, I just lost my balance." She said in her usual nervous voice.

'Typical…'

"Are you sure?"

"If fine." Chieko lifted herself up and dusted herself off. She began to put all the boxes back in the order she saw them without regarding anyone else in the room. When she finished she looked at them and then reached for a particularly big box. She took a kunai from her pouch and opened it. She looked into the box and then closed it.

"It's this one."

"Okay then, let's bring it up front so I can ring up the order." The shopkeeper walked ahead of her while Chieko struggled to maintain her balance ad carry the enormous box at the same time. She almost fell again and dropped the box when Kankuro grabbed the box with one hand and grabbed her left forearm with the other.

"You've fallen probably more than once already. Another time really isn't necessary."

"L-lord Kankuro. Why are you here?"

"I should ask you the same question."

"Aside from being a shinobi I have another job in the village as well that I should work on. Doing research with you has caused my schedule to become disrupted. I'm here doing some errands for my other job."

"Fair enough. I wanted to walk around a little bit before spending my day cooped up in a room."

Chieko nodded and walked out of the back room. Kankuro followed and put the box down on the counter.

"Is this a friend of yours Chieko?"

"No, we're on a mission and we agreed to meet here today."

"Ah I see."

Chieko paid for the box and Kankuro carried it out for her as they left.

"Why'd you tell the old man that?"

"I didn't want to tell him anymore then I had to. He likes to gossip."

"Really? Doesn't look like it."

"Well he does. Thank you for helping me with my stuff. I can take it from here."

"No it's alright I can carry it."

"I have to pass by my house before I leave this box in the research division."

"That's fine."

"And I have to stay a while at the division before going to the library."

"Okay cool."

Underneath it all, Chieko was irritated. She tried finding any way possible for him to just leave her alone. Knowing Kankuro, he was going to ask more questions which she'd have to answer. Not to mention anything any colleague would as her if they saw her walking along side anyone, let alone the Kazekage's brother. She sighed in defeat and started walking to her apartment. Kankuro walked alongside her.

"So, where are your glasses bookworm?"

"That's what I'm going home for. I forgot to take them when I left. I only noticed when the shopkeeper pointed it out."

"You know you don't look so bad without them."

"Thank you, I think."

"It was supposed to be a compliment."

"Oh, then thank you." They walked until they reached an apartment complex with 5 different floors."

"Wait here. I'll be back soon."

Chieko went up the stairs to the 5th floor to her apartment. She went in and saw her glasses lying on the couch. When she turned around she saw Kankuro right in front of her moving his head to look around the place. Chieko, startled, let out a small yelp and fell back on the couch, her legs hanging on the back of the couch.

"Not surprised you place is bare of any decorations except for giant bookshelves."

"Lord Kankuro, I didn't expect you to be here. "

"I was curious to see how a bookworm lives. I'm surprised to see you actually have a TV and stereo."

"Well I'm a human, I like watching movies and such. Come on, I have to go to the research division."

Chieko walked out of her apartment with Kankuro in toe and locked up after him. Next they went to the research division, a building not far from the Kazekage's office. She entered and showed her ID to a lady in the front who blushed at the sight of Kankuro. They went to a flight of stairs and started to ascend.

"Hey bookworm, what floor are we headed to?"

"The 7th, the one with all the historical documents."

'Damn, and this box is heavy. How was she planning on carrying it up there?'

"Hey what's in this box anyways?"

"I'll show you when we reach the floor Lord Kankuro." She said, quickly climbing up the steps. For a nervous klutz she sure walked up stairs fast.

'A little too fast and easily for a nervous klutz.' Thought Kankuro. He eyed her skeptically. The Chieko he knew, though he'd been in her presence for only a week, would've tripped going at such a fast pace. He kept his thought to himself, thinking it would come of use to him someday.

When they reached the 7th floor, there was a door that required a key to open. Chieko stood in front of it and made a rat, boar, snake, and dog hand sign and then placed her right palm in front of the door with her left hand behind her right.

"Release." The door opened and they walked in. Gaara had told him how you couldn't get into and door of the research division unless you had the passcode, including the bathrooms. It was to protect the village secrets.

The room, although you wouldn't know it by the door, was very spacious. There were bookshelves from the floor to the ceiling on the entire left side. The ceiling was very high as well. There had to be at least 50 bookcases. On the right side were smaller ones with each shelf labeled with a name covered by glass doors. They were too wide to just hold books and scrolls. Next to the bookcases was a small counter with nothing on it. In the center of the room were many tables different sizes were surrounded by chairs. Towards the back was a set of stairs that led to a wide desk with different filing cabinets behind it. Seeing that she was in charge of this section of the research division, he assumed that was her place.

They walked to the counter in the right side of the room. Kankuro set the box down there. Chieko reached under the counter to grab a paper and pencil with a piece of tape. She wrote 'stock' in big letters and tapped it onto the box. She then opened it and pulled something out of it. It was a scroll tied with a string.

"That's what was in the box? A bunch of scrolls?"

Chieko handed Kankuro the scroll and Kankuro pulled at the string. It didn't budge. He tried every way possible to untie the string of the scroll, nothing.

"Hey I think this is broken or something. It's not untying."

"That's the point, Lord Kankuro."

"Huh?"

Chieko took the scroll from him and tapped the knot before swiftly untying it. Kankuro looked at her amazed.

"How?"

"It's been programmed to only open if certain people touch the scroll." She said, closing the box again. "There's nothing written on them yet, it's to keep all the records safe. When I took over, I've took extra precautions in how we store information."

"Why go this far though?"

"Just in case. We wouldn't want it falling into the wrong hands."

Chieko finished closing the box and went to the shelf with her name in it. When she opened the sliding door, there was a popping sound above them. When they looked up, they saw a thick green liquid coming down fast and no way to step out of the way in time. Kankuro was far enough, but Chieko was covered in the slime. She just stood there and sighed. She figured they rigged her door to do something like that in her absence.

"Hey, bookworm, you alright."

"I don't mean to be rude Lord Kankuro, but I have a name. I'd appreciate it if you were to call me by it." Chieko said trying to hold down her irritation right now. Although unexpected, Kankuro got some emotion out of her other than nervous wreck, but it wasn't what he wanted.

She was annoyed. She could hear giggling coming from the bookcases. She shook off the excess liquid from her arms and went towards the shelf. Some of her subordinated were sitting on the floor like children. Mind you, these people were at least 4 years older than her. In the historical archives, she was the youngest. She looked down at them, her face holding no signs of irritation or embarrassment. Her subordinates were trying to hold back their laughs.

"I have work to do. I don't have time to play games like these. Please clean this mess up." She said. Her voice wasn't very commanding. She walked away without seeing their expressions. She walked up to Kankuro.

"I will meet you at the library. I have to get home and shower to get this off me. Feel free to start without me." She said. She walked away. When the door closed he heard some giggling from the bookshelf she went to. As they came out they saw Kankuro and greeted him with respect. He stared hard at them and walked out the door.

There were three things he didn't understand. 1) Why would her subordinates do something like that to their superior? 2) How they could laugh at something like that? And 4) How in Kami's name Chieko didn't throw a fit of rage?

It didn't make sense. Sure she was always calm and collected but that wasn't the time to be calm. He didn't feel right going to the library and waiting for her there. Ran out the building, disregarding the receptionist at the front who waved goodbye, and caught up to her.

"Bookwo- I mean, Chieko! Wait up!"

Chieko turned around to see Kankuro. Her expression was the same as always, nervous with a hint of blankness, as if she didn't realize she was covered with green slime or something.

"What is it Lord Kankuro?" Her voice sounded the same as well. Either she really didn't care, or she was very good at hiding her emotions.

"I'll go with you."

"That won't be necessary."

"No I insist. Not much point in starting on my own if we have to review everything together anyways."

"It's not right for a man to be in a woman's living space alone."

"Come on we're comrades not strangers. It's not like I'm gonna try anything."

"But there's just so much work to do,"

"We don't have a set time limit to finish the research."

'This guy…' Chieko found it difficult to diverge him from doing anything. It was like she couldn't get away.

"If you insist then," Chieko started walking and Kankuro followed. He held his questions until after they were at her place, still trying to process why they did all that.

She didn't look hurt or anything, but she had to feel something about it. It must have been like a paper cut, small but painful. Sure she may have acted like she didn't care, but inside there _had_ to be a part of her hurting or feeling something. He remembered what Temari had told him last night.

"_Maybe she's hostile towards you because she still holds a grudge towards that."_

Kankuro sighed. Maybe Temari was right, like always. He was never a friendly person, but he never meant to make anyone feel bad. He just didn't know when to stop unless someone told him to.

It seemed that Chieko wasn't looking at the path because she tripped on a pebble along the way. Thankfully Kankuro was there to catch her before she fell, although it was a bit difficult due to her slimy arm at the moment.

"You really should be more careful." He pulled her to a standing position."

"Thank you, Lord Kankuro."

They walked a little more before he spoke up.

"Kankuro."

"I'm sorry?"

"Just Kankuro is fine, you don't have to be so formal around me."

"Of course, Kankuro."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I wanted to make a few affirmations. First, unlike my ShikaxOC fanfic, this one won't have many fighting scenes if any and it's not going to follow the anime much. I am planning to make then visit Konoha later on, but for now, it's all Suna. That's all the notes I can think of for now. Reviews are as always welcomed. Enjoy the chapter! **

**Chapter 4:** Using Two Rocks to Make a Spark

Kankuro sat in front of Gaara's desk. Chieko had to review documents not involved with Sasori, so it was practically Kankuro's day off. He was getting more and more curious about the girl every day. He didn't know why. Since the prank incident he'd seen, Chieko has acted as if it was nothing. He was even more scared to the girl's demeanor now. A normal person would've flipped at the incident. Chieko just sighed and told her colleagues to clean it up. When they went back to their research it was as if the incident was forgotten.

"You know Kankuro, there are other things to do in the village than sit at my desk with your head on it playing with a stress ball." Gaara said looking up from his work.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I'm sorry?"

"What's wrong with her? It's like nothing gets a reaction from her. If it were anyone else they'd flip. But she just stood there and said nothing."

"Not everyone is like you Kankuro."

"Yes, but even you would bitch out the person who throws green slime at you."

"Did you ever think that she's just so accustomed to the pranks now that she doesn't care?"

"No. Impossible. She has to have some voodoo coping mechanism."

"Kankuro, maybe you're just looking into this too much."

"No way. In three weeks' time she's been slimed by her colleagues, tied to a poll by them, sent on a scavenger hunt to look for important documents which were never lost, had her glasses taken away from her for no reason, and had her lunch switched with worms. I know I'm a bad person, but even I wouldn't do those things, not now anyways, maybe if I were in the academy, but not now. These people make my academy pranks seemed tamed. Isn't there a rule against this sort of thing?"

"She hasn't come to complain about them, so not really."

"Isn't this classified as bullying?"

"Why do you care so much Kankuro?"

"I guess I feel pity towards her. To be honest, she reminds me of you when you were mean and unstable, only she isn't unstable, she just doesn't care about anything."

"… I'm confused, just how does she remind you of me?"

"I don't know I guess it's because she has no real friends and it's like she's lost all hope to have any sort of relationship with people."

"Now that makes sense." Gaara reached into a drawer in his desk and took out a familiar scroll.

"Isn't that the scroll you brought with you home a few weeks ago from Chieko?"

"So you finally call her by her name. Yes, it is. Here."

Kankuro grabbed the scroll and opened it. There was a picture of a man with black hair and a woman with honey eyes and sickly pale skin. They both wore glasses.

"These guys look like Chieko a bit."

"They should, they're her parents."

"Okay… but why do you have this?"

"Keep reading. That document is the sole reason she became a jonin."

Kankuro read the document. He could tell Chieko had written this, having been in the presence of her writing for so long. The scroll said they were double spies for a neighboring village. They were both born and raised in Sunagakure where they met. They left the village 12 years ago along with a 5 year old girl. The reasons were unknown. The two would infiltrate the village and give enemies information on the Sand. 10 years after they abandoned the village, they were spotted again holding documents of the Sand. They were killed and the documents were returned to the village.

"I don't get it. Why is this relevant?"

"Information on rogue ninja can only be obtained if you're a jonin. Guess who killed the two."

Kankuro's eyes widened. "No way, but I thought,"

"That she doesn't leave the village for missions? She does. It's usually to chase people down for information though."

"But how could she kill them instead of running away with them?"

"Resentment for leaving her here, pride for the village, it was her job."

"Okay, but did she at least find out why she was left behind?"

"Because a child can really slow down two criminals. She wasn't planned by the pair, she was unexpected. So they left when they decided she was old enough to be left alone."

"Is this why she's the way that she is?"

"Partially. It's the reason she doesn't care about anything. She's just trying to live a normal life to erase her parent's legacy. I think the klutziness is just around people. When she's alone she's a totally different person."

"And how do you know that?"

"I've been to her place before. If you go right now, she'll slam the door in your face, change clothes, and go back to let you in. You can hear her blasting music from the floor under her."

"You seem to know a bit too much of her for just seeing her occasionally."

Gaara let a smack smile grace is face for a second before it left.

"I'll admit that before I was Kazekage, I thought she was intriguing. However, we never talked, so naturally I lost interest."

Kankuro scoffed. "Gaara? Interested in a girl? Damn maybe she is something." He stood to walk out the door. Gaara sighed.

"Finally. Alone." He said to himself. 'That ought to keep him out of here.'

Kankuro walked to Chieko's apartment. His curiosity grew three folds after what Gaara said about being interested in her before. He wanted to test Gaara's statements.

Chieko was in her house reading stuff and with the stereo full blast. She had a lollipop in her mouth. She wasn't in her baggy unattractive clothes. She was wearing a tight grey tank top and lavender shorts. At home, she disconnected from the world and wore things she didn't dream to wear in public. Anything shorter than mid-thigh and anything that didn't covered her shoulders was a no. At home, anything went. Her hair was also in a long braid that went past the small of her back instead of a bun. She looked very relaxed.

She was currently reading over something while chewing on a pencil when there was a knock on her door. At home, she forgot about everything, so when she opened the door and saw Kankuro, she became self-conscious of the way she looked and tried to slam the door on his face. He stopped it with his foot.

"Hey there. Mind if I come in?" Gaara's theories were beginning to be proven correct.

"I'm indecent. Please let me go change." She said nervously.

"Indecent? You're in shorts and a shirt. What's indecent about that?"

"I don't dress like this in front of people."

"Come on it's not like you're going out."

"Why are you even here?"

"Well I have nothing else to do since you're working on other things so I thought I'd come by."

Kankuro pushed the door opened and let himself in. Chieko sighed in defeat. She couldn't win against him. She let him go into the living room. He watched her walk from behind. He could see one reason why Gaara was intrigued by her. He wondered why she didn't at least wear better fitting clothes. She reminded him a bit from the Hyuga girl from the leaf village. Chieko was obviously taller and she didn't walk so timidly as her, but the curves the girl she had could rival the leaf girl. Just then, Chieko tripped turning the corner to the kitchen and hit her head with the wall.

'Of course, ruin the moment while I'm checking you out why don't you.'

"Would you like anything to drink? You can sit on the couch."

"Nah I'm good." Chieko returned and turned off the stereo. She began organizing all the papers.

"I'll be right back."

"Why? It's just me here, why change clothes. You look good in them."

"Because of comments like that I don't dress like this outside of my home."

Kankuro held his hand out to her in a fist. "Rock paper scissors."

"I'm sorry?"

"If I win, you don't change. If you win, you can go put on your depressing excuse of an outfit."

"Um, okay, I guess." 'Why am I agreeing with this?'

"Rock paper scissors shoot!"

Kankuro won.

"Rock beats scissors." He said patting to the seat beside him.

'I should've run for it when I had the chance.' She thought as she walked over to sit beside him. She pulled her legs up to her chest on the couch. She picked up one of the papers and began reading it again.

Kankuro didn't know if he was in shock or annoyed she wasn't trying to spark up conversation. This was NOT the Bookworm klutz her knew. This person was wearing form fitting clothes, had not so perfect hair-out-of-place hair, was sitting casually, sucking on what looked like a green apple lollipop, and was playing dance music full blast. If it weren't for her never changing nervous tone, he wouldn't have known who this chick was.

"So what brings you here Lo- I mean Kankuro?"

"I have nothing else to do, so I though you could use a little company."

Chieko became cautious. "You know very well that I don't usually have company of any kind."

"Don't you think that should change?"

"Not particularly."

"Why's that?"

"Not one anyone intends to be around me unless it's for information or to pull pranks."

"And what if someone did?"

"It would be surprising."

"So if I came over every night just to sit and talk it'd surprise you?"

"Yes. It would." Chieko got her cup of water and took a sip from it.

"Hm, guess I have to do just that."

Chieko's eyes widened in surprise and she choked on her water. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah. Get used to it, you're gonna be spending a looooooot of time with me." Kankuro said smirking.

"I- I really don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not. You need a friend, I need something to do, it's perfect."

"Well won't Lord Gaara and Lady Temari wonder where you're going every night?"

"Them? They'll be good."

"B-but if people see you coming here every day won't they start talking?"

"Let them talk. Besides, I thought you didn't care about what other people think of say or do."

"I mean I don't but it's just that-"

"Ah come on it's only me, nothing bad's gonna happen besides. I'm not gonna try anything."

"But I have a lot of things to do."

"So I'll help you. I'm a perfectly capable jonin."

"But you don't know how I do my work."

"I can learn can't be that har-"

"Would you just leave me alone? I don't want to work with anyone I just want to be left alone! You're annoying me!"

About damn time.

Kankuro finally got _something _with _emotion _out of her. She looked at him intently. Her voice was no longer nervous, but rather annoyed and not so soft. Kankuro smirked.

"So you are capable of showing emotions."

"What don't you understand about leave me alone?"

"What I don't understand is why you're so reluctant to have people around you?"

"And just what make you think I'd want people around me when I'm just a source of entertainment to them! I can't help it if I'm always tripping on my feet or falling over stuff! I don't understand why people up it a scale with childish pranks. What satisfaction do you all get from seeing me sigh and walk away after I fall?"

"Did you ever think that just maybe your colleagues do it because they don't take you seriously?"

"What?"

"Just because you're their boss doesn't mean they're gonna take you seriously. Temari always says that a kid needs one good smack in their life and then they never misbehave again."

"Why do you even care? It's not like we're friends and you were one of the people who pulled most of the pranks in the academy. You really think I want to have any relation towards you after all that?"

"No, you're right. But you can't live like a hermit forever. So I'm sorry alright? Sorry for all the shit I did back them."

Chieko eyed him wearily before returning back to her documents.

"Apology accepted." Her voice returned to its nervous state.

Kankuro looked at her for a while longer and started a conversation again.

"So why don't you dress like that when you're in public?"

"I don't like repeating myself Kankuro."

"Seriously, you look hot."

Chieko blushed behind the papers and stood, covering her face.

"I'm changing." She walked into her room. Kankuro smirked.

'This might just be a little fun. Been a long time since I had a different puppet to play with.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:** It Does Bother

Chieko thought he was joking. No, this had to be a joke. It was just to get under her skin. He didn't care about anyone, so why her. There wasn't a logical explanation to this she could think of.

Day 54 after her initial outburst to Kankuro and he had kept his word on coming over every night. She made sure to not change out of her clothes when she returned from working with him. She was sure she was beginning to _smell_ like him too. The first week she was annoyed of him, but as time passes, she slowly became accustomed to his presence. That didn't mean she enjoyed it. It just became more tolerable.

He'd ask about her life, which she either replied to or face even more questions. The idea was just to keep him entertained long enough for him not to ask another question. She didn't bother lying about anything, with Gaara as his brother, he'd be able to find out the truth soon if she did. However, Kankuro was being particularly nosy today since they didn't meet to do their research. Today she was working at the research division. He decided to tag along, sadly.

"Just let me do my work. You can annoy everyone else but not me. Got it?" Her voice was slowly losing its nervousness and was being replaced with a more commanding tone.

"Yeah sure no problem."

Chieko entered the building first, showing her ID to the receptionist.

"Miss Chieko! I haven't seen you in a long time, welcome back."

'Like you care.' Thought Chieko. The receptionist bowed at Kankuro, who didn't acknowledge her. The walked up the familiar steps to the historical department. Chieko did her hand signs and opened the door. Her subordinates were already working. They looked up to see her and Kankuro. They all stood and greeted Kankuro and her. One of the girls, about 20 years old, came up to her and gave her a clipboard.

"Miss Chieko. This is a list of all the assignments we have for the month. The ones checked off mean they're done. Some of them we haven't been able to finish because we need special access to the information."

"Just give me the ones that need the access. I'll finish those off."

"Yes ma'am." The girl turned around and Kankuro and Chieko walked to her desk.

"I thought all jonin had access to all the documents." Inquired Kankuro.

"Not necessarily. Some documents are too important to be seen by everyone, so only a handful of people in the village can see them." Chieko began unrolling some of the scrolls, to which Kankuro tried to peak at, but was smacked on the head by a scroll in Chieko's hand.

"Ow that hurt!"

"Please don't peak."

"Why not?"

"This one isn't done yet."

"So?"

"It's classified secret."

"But I'm the Kazekage's older brother."

"And the biggest pain in the ass in the room."

"Maybe it's good that we've been together so much. You're not as polite, friendlier."

"Please do not push it. You're still very aggravating."

"Admit it you enjoy my presence."

"I don't enjoy it I just tolerate it."

"Denial."

"Please just let me get to work?"

"Fine. So what do I do?"

"Whatever you want so long as you don't interrupt me."

"Sure thing." Kankuro stayed seated and looked around. Her coworkers were running back and forth around the room with scrolls and papers while Chieko just sat there filling out the missing information.

"I thought you had to get classified information for that stuff. How do you know what to write?"

"I know all the assignments here and what they're based off of. This particular one was of an incident that happened a while back that I read up on, so I know what's missing."

Kankuro was freaked out by her. 'I don't think even Gaara works this fast.' Kankuro stood and walked around the place a bit, occasionally grabbing a scroll and skimming through it. He was walking around when his stomach began to growl.

"Oh man must be lunch time. Wonder what there is around here?" He walked back up to Chieko's desk where she was scribbling down on paper furiously.

"Uh, Chieko?" She stopped and looked up.

"Yes?"

"I was gonna go get lunch but I don't really know this area well."

"I'll go with you." She backed up from her desk and took out her messenger bag.

"Don't you usually eat away from society?"

"I think one time wouldn't hurt. Isn't this something you've been trying to make me do anyways?"

Yes, 17 days with Chieko and she was being influenced by Kankuro. He hoped it was a good thing.

"Okay I guess."

"Great, let's go." Chieko took the lead as Kankuro followed her out. She stopped at the tables where the rest of her staff was working.

"We're going out to lunch. We'll be back soon."

"Yes ma'am." They replied in unison. Kankuro and Chieko walked out. They went to a dipping noodle restaurant and sat to eat for a bit, Kankuro sparking up a conversation while Chieko tried to bring it down.

"So wait, _everyone _you work with is older than you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I took over right after I became a jonin because according to the council I was the most competent to lead the group. When Lord Gaara became Kazekage, he agreed. Everyone there now has been there with me since before I took over. The previous head was getting _very_ old."

"So they wanted someone young who'd stay there for a while."

"Guess so."

"Just how much older?"

"Well the second youngest is the 20 year old girl who walked up to us when we got there."

Kankuro whistled. "So you're an underage boss."

"Yes captain obvious." She replied, getting irritated. "Why'd you decide to stick with me today? Don't you have puppets to work on, a brother to help out, training to do? Anything other than be around a bookworm like me?" Her patience was beginning to be tested.

"I prefer being around you, you're live is more exciting than mine."

"Doubtful."

"No really it's interesting seeing a bookworm work." He teased.

"You're very annoying, you know that Kankuro?"

"I've been told."

"You should do something about it."

"But if I did I wouldn't be going over your place every day."

'THAT'S THE POINT IDIOT!' "Aren't you getting tired of coming over?"

"Don't think I'll be able to after tasting your cooking. Temari's good but you beat her all the way."

"While I appreciate your comment, it seems my attempts to get you to leave me alone aren't working."

"And they never will." He said with a sly smile, to which Chieko growled at him. They finished their meal and returned to the department. She made the hand signs at the door and opened it.

As she did, a white powdery substance fell on her followed by water. It was baking flour. She stood there with her fists clenched and went behind a bookcase where she heard giggling. She sighed. This wasn't new to her, but for some reason, it bothered her _a lot_ today. She never yelled, but the urge to do so was rapidly rising.

"Chieko?" Kankuro asked warily. The giggle became laughs and comments such as 'Did you see that, nice one, her expression was priceless, etc.'

That did it.

In the morning, she tripped 6 times on her way here, scraped her knee, and hit her head with her bathroom door. Kankuro was annoying enough to deal with. Now she had to deal with immature subordinates who found pleasure in making their boss a laughing stock? Oh hell no.

Chieko walked up to the bookshelf where her subordinates were hiding. She looked at them _still _laughing. Her eye twitched at the sight of them sitting and laughing. She grabbed the collar of the closest person to her, a 25 year old male, who was generally the executer of the pranks. She slammed him to the nearest book shelf. Many of the scrolls and notebooks fell and everyone gasped in surprise.

Kankuro was shocked for two reasons. 1) The man was very tall and was muscular. You had to have a considerable amount of strength to be able to grab him by the collar and slam him to a bookshelf while her struggled under your grip. 2) Chieko wasn't upset or mad. She was PISSED beyond belief. Chieko didn't get angry. She got bothered and annoyed, but never angry.

She stared down the man she had in her grip. The man struggled under her gaze. She was emitting a very dark, evil aura Kankuro had never felt coming from her. Hell, he didn't know she was capable of anger. She always acted like she didn't care.

"Listen here you little fuck! I've had a stressful 54 days. I come here to get work done and this is how I'm greeted? Hell. Fuck. No. This is my place, not yours. You work for me, not the other way around! This shit has gone far enough! Now, I don't think it'll be two hard to clean this place up and get to your work in two minutes! You pull one more of these stupid pranks and I'll send your ass back to your mother's womb! You're lucky I keep you around, because I can easily replace you! So, get to work, or die! You have three second to start! AM I CLEAR?!"

"Y-yes ma'am!" They replied. They immediately cleaned up the mess and started unwinding scrolls to read and write.

Kankuro was amazed. It seemed her being around him brought out… something from her. Her voice was commanding and it seemed to work towards the group. Kankuro followed Chieko to her desk where she sat down, took off her glasses and put her face in her hands. She was so tire of everyone's crap.

"You okay Chieko?"

She took a moment to respond.

"Yes, I'm fine, just a little irritated is all."

"You did good, gaining control and all."

"Yeah I guess. I didn't know I could do that."

Kankuro was nervous. He didn't know what to do. Anything could set her off. One thing was certain, she was a mess.

"Get up Chieko. We're leaving."

Chieko looked up to Kankuro who was standing over her. If she wasn't white enough, the flour stuck to her skin just made it worse. Her eyes were starting to get red. He noticed then that her bangs that reached a bit past her eyebrows and glasses actually made her eyes smaller than they really were.

"What?"

"My place isn't far from here. You need to get cleaned up. Temari won't mind if you use her clothes."

"No, I couldn't" Her nervous voice was coming back.

"Well you are. You're not gonna stay here looking like that. Come on." He wasn't taking no for an answer. He grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the place. When she reached the door Kankuro pushed her through it while he stayed back for a moment to glare at her subordinates.

"The Kazekage _will_ hear about this." He said before leaving. He dragged Chieko out of the division, her still arguing, and to the Kazekage's residence. He opened the door to the house, which was huge for three people and locked behind them.

"Kankuro? You're back?" Footsteps were hear coming towards them. Temari came up.

"Oh, hello there. Chieko, right?"

"O-oh, y-yes. It's a pleasure to meet you Lady-"

"Woah woah calm down there girl. Temari's good enough." She said putting a hand up to stop her. "What happened?" She said looking from Kankuro to Chieko

"A prank. You do mind if-"

"Chieko, go to the bathroom. It's in the left hallway third door on your right. I'll come in right now to give you towels and clothes to change into." Temari said, pointing at the direction she had to. Chieko nodded and went on her way. When the bathroom door closed, Temari sighed.

"Are these the pranks you keep talking about?"

"Yeah, this one is one of the lighter ones."

"Light?"

"They've switched her lunch for bugs and trapped her in a supply closet filled with worms."

"What kind of people does she work with?"

"I don't know why she hasn't made a complaint or anything yet."

"Well, we should tell Gaara. I'm gonna get stuff to wear for her. What size is she?"

"Small bordering medium. I don't think any of your bras are gonna fit her. It might be a bit small to her." Kankuro said running a hand through his hair and walking towards the kitchen.

Temari stared at him in shock.

"You know, I didn't ask for her bra size. And I didn't expect you to know her clothing size either" She stated crossing her arms in front of her. Kankuro realized what he said and turned to look back at Temari a little nervous. He put his hands in front of him.

"I-it's not what you think. She was doing laundry one day and I just happened to see it."

"Right, yeah, okay, whatever." Temari walked to her room to find something for the girl to wear.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:** Of Clothes and Hair

Chieko almost tripped getting into the bathtub. 'That could've been ugly.'

Temari knocked on the bathroom door. Although the water was running, she knew the girl was wary about people.

"Chieko? Can I come in?"

"Yes." She yelled.

Temari opened the door. "I have the towels and a change of clothes. If they don't fit just tell me and I'll see what I can do. I'll take your dirty clothes."

"Thank you. La- I mean, Temari."

Temari se down the articles and stayed there for a bit before closing the door so Kankuro couldn't hear their conversation.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You know, you should tell Gaara about the situation. He can do something-"

"I don't need anyone doing things for me. I can handle it." She interrupted.

"… Yeah, that's what everyone says. You know, my brother's worried about you."

"So? With all due respect La- Temari I don't know why he follows me like a lost dog."

"Kankuro never, and I mean _never_ goes around trying to help people out. He usually joins the crowd and laughs along. So you must have something that makes him want to be around you or something like that."

Chieko stayed silent and let Temari continue.

"I don't know you very well, but you should find a purpose in your life or something to keep you motivated." Temari finished before leaving Chieko to her thought.

_Academy Days _

Chieko sat under a tree reading a book. She was about 9. She wore a long sleeved light blue shirt with navy capris and black shinobi shoes. Her hair was parted in the middle and she had to braid pigtails that reached her shoulders. She had a book in her hands about Suna's history, no doubt from an upperclassmen. Her glasses were big and round.

A group of boys came up to her. 'Please not again!' She thought.

The leader of the group, the one with purple face paint and brown hair, bent down to look at her book.

"What you reading today, Bookworm?"

Chieko didn't respond. Another of the boys came up and put a finger on her forehead to push her head up so she'd look at them. "Hey, didn't anyone teach you to respond when someone is talking to you?"

Chieko looked away from the group.

"I'd like to continue reading my book in peace please." She stated nervously.

"Books are boring, they don't make you strong like training does." Another boy responded. Chieko stayed silent. The face painted boy took her glasses.

"Please give those back!" She said reaching out for them but her hand was smacked away. The boy looked at them, analyzing.

"Why would anyone wear these?! They make a person look like a bug!"

The group of 5 boys laughed. The boy with face paint threw her glasses back and she managed to catch them before they fell on the ground.

"You're weird. We don't like weird people. Right?" The boy said as the rest nodded. Chieko silently stood and tried to walk away when the boy grabbed her arm harshly.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Please let me go."

"Hey Kankuro, looks like she want to leave without saying goodbye." Said one of the boys. They smirked evilly and reached in their pockets to take out water balloons.

'No not again!' Chieko tried running away but tripped on the root of the tree. She fell and that's when they boys threw the water balloons. Chieko closed her eyed. When they finished they high fived each other and walked away. Chieko sighed. She stayed on the ground. Her shirt was covered in wet sand now.

'Why do I even bother?' She sighed again and got up to go back to the classroom.

_Present_

Chieko looked at herself in the mirror. It was clear that she and Temari had different views of what was acceptable to wear around men. She was wearing a white, tight fitted t-shirt with a mesh shirt underneath and cotton black shorts that just barely covered her bottom. She was going to have to borrow a jacket or something because the bra, sadly, didn't fit. She felt very exposed. She had to leave the bathroom sometime, she needed a hairbrush and a hair tie.

She took a deep breath and opened the door. She walked and turned the corner, almost tripping. She poked her head out of the corridor to see if Temari was there. All she found was Gaara sitting on the couch. She gasped and tried to run back to the bathroom when Gaara turned his head and spoke up.

"Temari and Kankuro told me you were here."

She stopped and reluctantly went to greet him.

"Hello, Lord G-"

"Chieko, at my home, you don't have to be formal, or anywhere for that matter, Gaara will suffice."

"But it's so casual."

"I prefer casual."

"Um, okay, G-Gaara. I was wondering if you knew where Temari was."

"She went to buy things to make for dinner."

"Oh, when will she be back?"

"She just left, so it may take a while, why?"

"Um, uh,…" She felt weird asking the Kazekage for anything, she lost her train of thought. Thankfully, or not, someone popped out of one of the rooms.

"Hey you're out. Finally. What took you so-" 'Shit! Not good!' Kankuro just stood there staring. She looked amazing. 'Self-control self-control self-control! Those are you're sister's clothes for crying out loud! Temari, you would pick out something like this for her to wear. And she doesn't have her hair up!'

Gaara looked between the two. He didn't know if he wanted to do something about the staring contest they were having or if he wanted to intervene.

"Wh-what are you doing staring at me like that?!" Chieko said trying to shield herself from Kankuro's gaze.

"Oh sorry! I didn't notice." Kankuro said putting his hands in front of himself.

"Creep!" She was beginning to feel extremely exposed.

"Hey blame Temari she gave you the clothes to wear!"

"So? It's not her fault you have wandering eyes."

"Jeeze you're such a pain. Stay here." Kankuro walked back into his room mumbling. Chieko looked back at Gaara who just shrugged his shoulders. Kankuro came back with a purple hoodie pullover.

"If you feel so self-conscious about your hot bod then wear this." He said handing her the sweater. She blushed at the comment as she took the hoodie and pulled it over herself. It was really big on her, you could barely see the shorts she had on. But she preferred it than feeling exposed.

"A thank you would be appreciated." Kankuro said.

"Why would you give such a pretty girl such a horrid thing to wear?" Gaara said while flipping through a book. Chieko was getting redder by the minute, she hoped Temari wasn't like this.

"I'm in a house of perverts." She said to herself.

"You got something better _Lord Kazekage_?" Kankuro asked. Gaara sighed and got up to go to his room. He came out with a red and black zip up hoodie.

"You can tell she's wearing something under this jacket."

"What are you saying?! She's just gonna zip it up and it'll be the same thing."

'Where's Temari?' Chieko asked herself. She was feeling very exposed. Why did she have to be in this situation? "Can I just get a hairbrush?" She asked meekly.

The door opened and in came Temari with bags of stuff.

"Hey guy come help me out!" She asked.

Gaara went and got the bags from her.

"Thanks Gaara. Has Chieko come out of the- What the hell are you wearing."

"She doesn't wear stuff like that."

"But you said she does."

"Not in front of other people."

"You should've said that!"

"I didn't think I'd need to didn't you look at what she was wearing when she came in?!"

"I didn't think it applied to when she was home!"

While they continued bickering, Gaara made his was to Chieko. "Come with me."

Gaara walked in front of her and led her to a door next to the bathroom. It seemed to be his room. For a Kazekage, his room was very… teenage like. There were posters here and there mixed with scrolls and other work stuff and a small stereo set next to a stack of CD that rivaled hers. There was also what looked like the neck of an electric guitar on the other side of the bed which she couldn't see.

Last she checked, Gaara was Kazekage, not a 16 year old young man with a taste for rock music.

'I'm in the Kazekage's room, not my own, right?'

Gaara was rummaging through his drawers for something.

"Um, what are you looking for?"

"This." Gaara held out another jacket, this one dark gray with red stripes. It looked too small to fit Gaara. "It might fit better then… _that."_ He said motioning to the hoodie she had on. She looked down and sighed.

'I'm in a house of men who need to get laid or something.' She took off the hoodie she was wearing and walked towards him and took the jacket.

"Thank you." She slipped it on and realized it fit her quite nicely. "May I ask something?"

"You may."

"Last I checked, you were Kazekage, not a 16 year old boy. I'm a bit shocked to see the leader of the village has a stack of CDs to rival mine."

"It's as you said, I'm 16. I have my likes and dislikes. This is the place I come to when I need to be apart from everything. Isn't' that what your home is to you?"

Chieko understood. 'Even the Kazekage needs his personal space.'

"Temari I found them in Gaara's room!" Gaara and Chieko turned to see Kankuro pointing at them. Temari joined them and smirked.

"Seems that Gaara found something she'd willingly wear. Come on Chieko. You need a brush, right?"

Chieko nodded and quickly ran out of Gaara's room to follow her. They went to the bathroom. Temari motioned for her to sit on the toilet seat cover. Chieko just did what she was told.

"Temari, I can brush my own hair."

"I know, but I wanna try something."

Chieko sighed. 'A house of testosterone and a scientific sister.'

Temari began by brushing her bangs out of the way.

"Why do you keep your hair tied when it's this long?"

"I don't really pay attention to my hair, I just want it to be out of my way."

"If that were the case, why have bangs?"

"I, um, mmm," She gave up. There was no winning in this house.

"You don't have to hide it. It's normal for a girl to change appearances. I'm not that girly myself, but I like doing a few things every once in a while."

Chieko stayed silent, remembering her initial genin team.

_5 Years Ago _

"Chieko. Keep your eyes on your opponent. Stop being so shy."

"Yes sensei."

The boy she was sparing with smirked at her. "Maybe if you weren't such a bookwork you'd be able to look people in the eye."

"Just because I read doesn't mean I don't know where you'll attack"

"You sure about that? Doesn't look it." Another boy next to their sensei said. Chieko sighed. She didn't care about this sparing match. She just wanted to get home and read her book. He opponent ran to her ready to throw a punch which she easily dodged, but she was then faced with a shadow clone, which she dodged as well.

"What? How'd you see that?" Her opponent asked. "You're not wearing your glasses!"

"You shouldn't judge a book by its cover you know." Chieko replied. She appeared behind her opponent and kicked his head. The boy next to their sensei ran to the boy who got hit.

"Hey you okay."

"Ow, yeah I think so." He looked up and pointed at Chieko.

"That's cheating! How am I supposed to know she can see without two extra eyes?!"

"It's called seeing through deception kid." Said their sensei.

The boys stood, ready to attack Chieko. She sighed. 'Not this again.' Chieko waited for them to charge and jumped out of the way, but was immediately pulled down by her two braids

"Hey let go!"

"It's called seeing through deception." The boys teased. Chieko didn't think twice when she pulled out a kunai and cut through her hair to get away. She did a backflip and took out a length of wire, getting behind her opponents and tying their feet together.

"See through that." Chieko said. The boys struggled to get out of their ties. One of them smirked at her.

"Ha! You're even uglier now! The only thing you had going for you is all choppy and ugly now!"

Chieko reached behind her and felt her hair was now shoulder length instead of the small of her back.

"Can I go now?" Chieko asked. Her sensei nodded. Chieko ran back home, she could hear her 'teammates' laughing behind her.

She got home and looked at her reflection. Her hair almost looked like a bob. She took out scissors and grabbed the hair in the front and cut straight through it. Her hair was too short to braid for now, so it would have to do.

_Present _

"You have really pretty hair, you know?" Temari said. She kept brushing out her hair. It was long and wavy, which contrasted with her straight bangs that covered her forehead.

"It's not supposed to be this way. It's supposed to be straight but since I braid it so much it just ends up getting like this."

"Well it's nice. How about we leave it like this for tonight?"

"I don't know. I' never have my hair out like this."

"Well you will today." Temari grabbed a few strands of the side of her head and pinned them back. Temari walked around her to look at her face.

"You know, I never had any sisters or girl friends I could do this stuff with. I didn't think this would be this fun."

'Glad you're having a blast.'

"Alright, let's get out of here. I have to make us some dinner."

"Us?"

"Yeah. You're here, so you're eating here. No buts about it."

Chieko nodded and followed Temari out.

'I'm a puppet in this house.'

Temari went to the kitchen and Chieko sat down on the couch where Gaara was reading a book and Kankuro was working on a puppet. The boys turned their heads to see Chieko sitting there looking at the floor. Kankuro leaned in with a mischievous grin.

"Couldn't find a hair tie?"

"No, Temari just put it this way. Stop tugging at it."

"Kankuro, Stop pestering our guest. If you like her so much, just say so, don't tease." Gaara said casually while flipping a page.

"What?!" They both yelled in unison. Kankuro returned to his puppet and Chieko went to the kitchen to see what Temari was making.

"Please let me help with something, anything to keep me away from _him._" Chieko begged.

"Hahaha if you dislike him so much, you can cut up those vegetables."

"Thank you."

Chieko did whatever Temari told her to, anything to relieve herself from Kankuro.

'He's out to get me I know it! He's plotting something.'

Temari finished preparing dinner faster than she normally did so they all sat down to eat.

"Kankuro and Temari told me what happened at your job." Gaara began.

"Oh," Chieko didn't know how to proceed.

"Actually, we've known for quite some time. What I'd like to know is why you never said anything before?"

"…I just thought the Kazekage has much more things to worry about than a case of bullying in the workplace. Besides, I'm a shinobi, right? I should be able to defend myself. I never really cared for it either way."

"You know, you're not very convincing." Said Kankuro.

"Shut it Kankuro." She replied.

"See, it's not only us that are annoyed with you." Temari joked.

"On a serious note, the two of you have finished your research with all the information in the village correct?"

"Yes, Lo- Gaara. But there are still many loose ends, especially concerning the medicinal aspects of the poison."

"Which is why you and Kankuro will be sent to the Leaf village. You will meet with Sakura Haruno, who fought Sasori along with Lady Chiyo. She is also a medical ninja. She will be of great use. You two will deploy the day after tomorrow. You will stay in Konohagakure until you find everything you need."

'No, I have to spend _more_ time with him?!'

"Hear that Bookworm? We're gonna be spending a looooot of time together." Kankuro smirked.

Chieko hit her head on the table. There was no escaping him in a foreign village which she'd never been to. Temari laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone. Sorry for not updating as quickly but you know duty calls. I did want to remind you all that I'm not following the story line of the anime much, but there will be some mentioning on where they are in the anime. It will be clearer in this chapter. You'll also get to see a bit of Chieko's fighting style :D. Anyways hope you enjoy! Remember reviews are welcomed! **

**Chapter 7:** Time Keeper

"So then we had to go and rescue them but we had to split up. I was stuck with a dog boy and man did they wreak. I mean they smelled like actual dog. Can you believe that? So any ways when I got there he was on the verge of death, but with…"

Chieko was losing her patience. She was coming to the conclusion that he _loved_ to hear the sound of his own voice. He just yapped and yapped. He was supposed to inform her of the people and customs. But all he was talking about was missions where he and his siblings were asked to help the leaf and vice versa.

Chieko was excited and nervous. She'd never been to another village than Iwagakure, where she took the chunin exams, and Kirigakure, where she killed her parents. Any other mission requiring her to leave the village was either to the capital of the Wind Country or Kirigakure. Gaara said it was her job to keep the histories safe, others could keep the village safe in her place. Although sometimes it irked her that others went on far off missions, she did as she was told.

"After everyone was back in the village, it was determined that the mission was a failure, so basically- uh, Chieko? What's up?" Chieko was crouched on a tree branch a few meters back. He went back to meet her.

"Kankuro, we've been followed." Chieko whispered.

"What? What are you saying-?" Kankuro began loudly.

"SHHH you idiot!" Chieko scolded. She closed her eyes.

'We're a few hours from the leaf village. We don't know if this is friend or foe. They've been following us since we entered the land of fire. They look pretty depleted of chakra, so I don't think they'll be attacking soon, but they stopped when we stopped, so they know we know. If they're enemies of the leaf and we keep going, we might be leading to their target. But- Shit!'

"Kankuro, get ready."

"What really?"

"Yes. Get ready." Her voice was commanding, like a squad leaders. "It's a group of 8."

"That's probably two squads. Let's lay low until we see who it is."

"I don't think they'll wait Kankuro."

"Cha! Take this!"

"Chieko, Move!" Kankuro said. Chieko stood her ground to see a girl with pink hair coming her way ready to punch her to the ground. She put her hands in front of her and managed to stop the pink haired girls' attack, which seemed to surprise her, because the girl was frozen mid-air and was barely touching her.

"What?!"

"Ninja art: Time stop jutsu." Chieko pushed her hands against the other girl's hand and the pink haired girl went flying back.

"Choji!" Yelled a guy with a spikey pony tail.

"Partial expansion jutsu!"

"Ninja art time transfer jutsu!" The leaves in the trees gathered in front of her and repelled the attack. She then appeared behind a boy who was drawing on a scroll.

"What? When did-" Chieko placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Time spli-"

"Chieko! Stop!" Kankuro jumped back down to stand with her. "They're friends."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Kankuro looked back at the group and bowed slightly.

"I apologize for the attack. My teammate here didn't know who you were."

"No, it's fine Kankuro, we didn't know who you were, so we followed you. It's expected from a shinobi to attack when tracked." A man with grey hair spoke up. Kankuro raised his head and smirked at the group. A boy with bright blond hair pointed an accusing finger at Chieko.

"Hey wait a second what's Hinata doing with Kankuro?! Hinata I thought we were friends!"

"You idiot!" The girl from before punched the boy on the head. "Look at her eyes you dimwit! Hinata has white eyes! This one had color in them!"

"Ouch! Sakura that hurt!"

'Sakura?...'

The pink haired girl looked back at them. "Sorry about that. I wouldn't've attacked if I knew you were friendly. I didn't recognize your chakra."

"O-oh no please it was my fault. I've been on high alert since I left the sand Miss Sakura." Chieko said waving her hands in front of her. 'Damn it Chieko. You would go around bashing the person you'd be working with!'

"Oh please Sakura's just fine." Sakura introduced everyone to her. Chieko found this odd. In Sunagakure, you don't introduce your entire team at first sight of them.

"Now that we're all acquainted, let's head back to the village. Some of us may need medical treatment." Kakashi said. Everyone headed back, with Kankuro and Chieko behind them.

"Hey, I didn't know you knew the Sand village's Time Keeper techniques."

"No one does." Not many people knew about the Sand's Time Keeper Jutsu, let alone knew how to use it.

"When'd you lean it?"

"When I became a chunin. Comes in handy when I'm writing the documents for the village."

"Yeah, but I didn't know you could use it in battle either."

"Well it is a jutsu that uses wind and earth natured chakra."

"So it's a kekkei genkai?"

"No because I was born with just wind natured chakra. I learned earth nature after the chunin exams. To master the Time Keeper techniques you have to be born with wind nature and develop earth nature. Since earth is usually an offensive nature and wind is usually defensive, you have to learn how to use both natures in unison to the molecular level. You learn to stop time or make it seem like it speeds up."

"So it's nothing like the sharingan."

Kankuro and Chieko looked to their left and saw Kakashi next to them.

"No, it's not. The sharingan allows you to foresee other's movements and let you send people's minds to another dimension. The Time Keeper's Techniques let you alter time in front of your enemy and is classified as a ninjutsu rather than a genjutsu." Chieko replied.

"But who'd you learn it from?"

"Kankuro, I work in the historical department of the research division and have access to every single scroll in the facility."

"Oh yeah, right. So Kakashi, what mission did you all come from. Seems like a big one if you have an 8 man team."

Everyone was silent for a moment before Shikamaru answered.

"We went after two from the Akatsuki. Our side won. That body bag is one of the dead Akatsuki members that Tsunade wants analyzed."

"Shouldn't Sarutobi Asuma be with you all? Where's he?"

"… He… died in a previous run in we had with them."

"Oh, I see." There wasn't much talk after that until they reached the village gates. Kankuro and Chieko had to sign in first and then went to Tsunade's office with the rest of the group. They were going to wait outside for the other group to finish, but Tsunade wanted the two of them inside as well since this concerned the Akatsuki.

"Kankuro, Miss Chieko, please stay along with Shikamaru and Sakura, everyone else, dismissed."

The four stayed.

"I hope your travel wasn't so troublesome?"

"Not at all, a minor misunderstanding but it was quickly resolved." Kankuro replied.

"I see." Tsunade turned her gaze to Chieko. "You look… familiar for some reason. Tell me, who are your parents."

"Um well-"

"She's an orphan, she never knew her parents." Kankuro intervened.

"I see. I'm sorry."

"It's fine Lady Hokage."

"Well, In any case, you'll be finishing your research here I suppose?"

"Yes. We just have to tie up some lose ends from our research in the sand. We came to speak to the only other known person to have fought him before he died." Chieko responded.

"Sakura."

"Milady."

"These two are helping us finish research on the Akatsuki member Sasori. You'll be helping them with whatever they need." She turned to the two from the Sand. "I trust you've brought your research as well."

"Aw man I totally-" Kankuro began, but was stopped by Chieko.

"Yes." She made some hand signs

"Recovery Jutsu." On Tsunade's desk materialized five scrolls with the same ties Kankuro had seen on the ones he'd helped her carry to the office that day. Tsunade stood baffled.

"You're a Time Keeper."

"Excuse me Lady Hokage, but what's this whole Time Keeper thing all about? I've never heard of it." Asked Shikamaru.

"The Time Keepers are a selected few Sand Shinobi that are born with wind natured chakra and developed earth nature. They learn to focus their chakra to a lever so molecular that they don't even have to use a transportation jutsu to carry objects around." Tsunade began.

"We also use the technique in battle, altering an opponents' attack whether it be slowing it down or quickly transporting ourselves to another location, like a teleportation jutsu. We can also use objects around us as shields or weapons." Chieko finished.

"But what's so special about you guys?"

"Well, for one, the Kazekage is the one who allows you to learn the technique. Also, only a selected few can know it. That's all I'm allowed to say Sir Shikamaru."

"Oh no please Shikamaru is just fine. But anyways, why am I here?"

"You'll be their guide during their stay of course. You'll also be helping them get information on any other topics they need to do research on. I'm sure you and Sakura will slow them the best Konoha has to offer as they do their job."

"Yes Ma'am." The two said in unison.

"Anyways. Kankuro, Chieko, you must have had a very long journey, I'm sure you two would like to rest before you begin your work. I've arranged for you to stay in the visiting quarters not far from where you'll be conducting your research."

"Thank you Lady Hoka-"

"Actually, I'd like to start now if it isn't too much trouble." Chieko stated. Kankuro looked at her shocked, but understood what her move was: she just wanted to get back home ASAP. Right now, because no one knew her, she felt like a circus monkey on display.

"Chieko, I'm in charge of the mission and I say we rest before we begin."

She sighed. "Very well."

"Now that that's settled, Shikamaru, Sakura, please escort them to where they'll be staying. Dismissed."

The four left their office and on their way to the visiting quarters. Sakura eyed Chieko for a while before Chieko looked back at her.

"Is there a problem Mi- Sakura?"

"Huh? Oh uh no not at all. It's just, you, you look like you never go out much."

"She doesn't get out much. Plus, not like all those layers she wears allow her to get a tan anyways. Pretty sure she's gonna stay that way no matter how long we stay here." Kankuro informed.

"Just how long are you guys gonna be here for?" Shikamaru asked.

"Until we finish our research. Who knows how long that's gonna take."

"What a drag, so you guys are gonna be my problem until you leave."

"I won't be the one you'll be worrying about. Ms. Two-left-feet here is gonna be the problem." Kankuro pointed at Chieko, who on cue tripped on the road. Sakura caught her on time before she fell face first.

"Thank you, Sakura."

"Any time. Well, you two are staying long enough for the festival right?"

"Festival?" Kankuro and Chieko said in unison.

"It's a drag, but Lady Tsunade's anniversary as Hokage is coming up. The village is celebrating it. It's supposed to be in a month."

"Who knows. We'll be here until we finish, so maybe we will be here on time. But we don't have anything for a festivals so-"

"Kankuro with shinobi like them we might be finished in less than a month. I don't think it's wise to."

"Aw come on Chieko live a little. We've been working our asses off for over two months. I think we can afford one night to just chill out."

"I really don't think that-"

"Gaara won't mind us staying a bit longer for the festival, so we'll enjoy ourselves, think of it as a thank you for our hard work."

Chieko sighed. There was no winning with him. Sakura's face lit up.

"That's great! I know we're all gonna get along just find Miss Chieko."

"Chieko will do Sakura."

They made it to the visitor's quarters and were given a key to where they'd be staying. They went up 4 flights of stairs and entered their assigned door. The place was very spacious, you wouldn't expect to find a place this big in an apartment complex. There was a hallway at the entrance that led to a spacious living room and kitchen with a sliding glass door that led to a balcony outside. To the right. To the left was a small corridor.

"On the left you'll find two bedrooms with their own bathrooms." Sakura informed.

'At least I can be away for him in there.' Chieko thought.

"I don't know what your plans are for dinner, but the kitchen is stocked with food and things to cook."

"I think we'll be eating in tonight, Chieko's had a huge culture shock already."

"Great. Lady Tsunade told be we'd be working at the research facility in the village. It's not far from here. It's by the Hokage faces. The scrolls you brought will be there in the morning."

"Scrolls? Damn! I have to go back to her office!" Chieko exclaimed. She made some hand signs and disappeared.

"What's her deal?" Shikamaru asked.

"She's a little… weird. Those scrolls only open when she unties them."

"Isn't it a big risk letting someone that important out of your village? I mean, if someone were to capture her, they could cast a genjutsu on her and get all the Sand's information."

"That's what I'm around for, to make sure that doesn't happen. And to liven up the research a bit."

"She's very secretive, isn't she?" Sakura asked

"She didn't have the best upbringing and she's the subject of a lot of pranks, and she's a klutz, but she's alright. Gaara said she just needs to be around good people."

"So this is like a mission within a mission. Research on a guy while getting her to not be such an anti-social person." Shikamaru concluded.

"Yup, but she doesn't know that so keep it between us. Ever since Gaara became Kazekage, he's been very observant of the people in his village. If they're not happy, the village suffers. He's bringing the village out of the darkness it once lived in. This is just a small token of that plan."

"Well, she'll have no problem making friends here."

"Yea, just don't come here if she's in here alone."

"Why?"

"She'll slam the door in your face and make you wait a while before coming inside."

"What a drag. Well, I'll come by in the morning to take you guys to the facility. Sakura will already be there. I'm dead tired. I need some rest."

"I have to get to the hospital and take a look at Naruto's injuries. She you guys in the morning."

"Sure."

In the Hokage's office, Tsunade and Shizune were having a difficult time opening the scrolls.

"Milady, I don't think brute force will open it."

"Well it has to work! We've been at it for an hour! I- I think I can feel it loosening!"

Chieko appeared at that moment.

"Lady Hokage! Brute strength isn't going to remove the tie! Please stop before you hurt yourself!" She said nervously. Tsunade stopped tugging at the scroll and looked at her.

"Then what will?"

Chieko tapped the knot of the scroll and untied it.

"It's meant to open only for specific people."

"Impressive. As expected for the Sand village."

"Thank you Lady Hokage." Chieko walked out of the room. Tsunade kept her eye on the door.

"Lady Tsunade?"

"Shizune. Write a letter to the Kazekage asking him about Chieko. There's something about her I can't pinpoint. She reminds me of someone."

"Right away Lady Tsunade."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:** Did I Really Not Care

There was a knock on the door.

"Chieko can you get that? I'm not dressed yet."

Chieko sighed. "Idiot. I should make him hurry for waking up so late." She walked up to the door and opened it.

"Uh hey. Chieko, right? You guys ready?" Shikamaru said with one hand on the back of his head and the other lazily in his pocket. "Nice shorts by the way."

"I'm sorry?"

Shikamaru pointed at her shorts which to her standards, were too short to be out in public with. Chieko's face reddened considerably and she slammed the door in his face.

"J-just a moment!" Chieko tripped running back to her room. She hurriedly looked for a t-shirt and anything with two leg holes that went past her knees. She put on a black shirt with blue capris and her gray long cardigan before running back to the door only to find Kankuro and Shikamaru sitting at the table by the kitchen.

"You weren't kidding when you said she'd slam the door on your face."

"Never do."

"Huh? But you were just- and you were-"

"Yeah yeah let's get going Bookworm." Kankuro and Shikamaru stood and walked out the door. Chieko just stood there a while before following them out.

'He's going to be the death of me.'

They walked out of the complex and headed for the Hokage face monument, where the division was. They'd been in the village for a week now and Kankuro's antics were getting on Chieko's nerves. If he was annoying back in the Sand, he was borderline unbearable in the Leaf.

"So, how's Temari?" Shikamaru asked. A bit late to ask such a question in Chieko's mind.

"She's cool. Normal raging girl hormones and all. But hey, nothing you can do about that. You should go visit some time. I'm sure she'll enjoy it."

"I think I'll stay here and wait for her. It's such a drag to go over there."

"Lazy ass. Just admit you like her and I'll be on my marry way. It's Gaara that's gonna be the problem."

"Huh?"

Kankuro turned to his right to see Chieko's confused expression.

"He'll never say it, but he's totally got a think for Temari."

"Oh please you're so full of yourself."

"I can't help but agree with that statement."

"Aw not you too Bookworm."

"I have a name."

"But Bookworm is so much fun."

"Please don't call me that."

"Come one it's not so bad." Kankuro began poking her arm.

"Don't poke me."

"But you like playing this game."

"No. This game is one sided."

"That's just 'cause you don't admit you enjoy it."

"Because I don't enjoy it."

"Aw you're becoming boring Chieko again."

"And you're still annoying."

"Jeeze no wonder this girl wants to finish this assignment so quickly." Shikamaru said looking at the two.

"What do you mean?" Kankuro asked.

"Isn't it obvious she doesn't want you to talk to her?"

"She didn't say anything."

"And she isn't going to if you keep at it."

"I'm not a mind reader so I can't tell what she's thinking."

"You idiot you don't know anything about women."

"Hey watch it do you know who you're talking to?"

"An idiot."

"Um, we're here!" Chieko yelped nervously. The two guys looked at a staircase that led up to a door. Shikamaru led the way with Kankuro and Chieko behind him.

"…Hey, look, I'm sorry. I didn't know how much it bothered you." Kankuro began.

"That's alright. I can't expect people like you to know when others doing like what another person is doing."

"Yeah I guess you're- Hey what's that supposed to mean."

Chieko giggled at his reaction. Kankuro looked baffled. He'd never seen or heard her show a single sign of laughter. He was expecting her to give him a reply or smirk at him or give him a sly smile, but laughter? Not even on the list. Kankuro smirked and slightly bumped her shoulder.

"You're getting there kid." He said.

"Huh?"

"Never mind me. People like me aren't very understanding remember."

"You're making no sense Kankuro."

"We're here." Shikamaru interrupted.

Shikamaru nodded at the guards as they opened the doors. They three walked. The layout was similar to the historical division in the sane, only that all three corners were lined with bookcases. In the center of the room were tables with chairs Where Sakura was placing the scrolls Chieko summoned along with more scrolls, ink, pencils, brushes, paper, etc.

"Oh, hey everyone." Sakura said. They all stat around the square table.

"So, since we've finished up the materials he'd gathered on making his puppets, I think we can start on the portion where you're missing the poison and antidotes for all the poisons he'd ever made."

"Yes. He didn't stick to one poison throughout his lifetime, he constantly changed the formula." Chieko said.

"Okay then. Let's focus on that. Where would you like to start Chieko?"

"First, I want to know how you found the antidote to his last know formula. We'll start from there and work our way back in time."

"Why start backwards?" Shikamaru asked.

"Because it might help us fill in missing information along the way, less hypothesis and more facts." She replied.

"Okay. So Kankuro, since you were the one to be poisoned by it, you'll be crucial in this part since you know first-hand its effects." Sakura began.

"Damn, I'm gonna have to go through that all over again?"

"Actually, I can just extract the memory if you want." Chieko offered.

"Huh?" The three looked at her.

"How?" Kankuro asked.

"I'm able to use a person's mind as a key to go back in time. I'm not able to alter memories or anything, but I can stand next to the person's point of view and see what they see."

"Like the Yamanaka's secret mind techniques?" Sakura asked.

"No, this will be living the same experience that the person whose mind I'm in lived by."

"Wait, so when I got stabbed, you'll be feeling the same pain I felt."

"Essentially, yes."

"Won't that be dangerous?"

"No, because I won't have the same effects as you had, only the sensation."

"I don't know about that."

"It's the most effective way to get information from a first person source."

"Chieko you'll be feeling exactly what I felt at the moment. It's too dangerous. You have to be mentally stable to take it on."

"I can handle it Kankuro. Trust me I've done it before. It's what the Time Keepers technique is for anyways."

"But still. You'll be feeling what I felt physically and emotionally."

"So?"

"I don't think you're mentally stable for that."

"Oh please. getting stabbed with poison and getting all emotional for the Kazekage is nothing compared to what I've dealt with." Chieko was beginning to lose her nervous edge and it was being replaced with annoyance with a hint of arrogance. Shikamaru and Sakura just watched them go at it.

"Shikamaru, I don't think they'll be done any time soon."

"You're right. Let's leave them be. We'll leave a note here and where to find us when they finish."

"And if they take a really long time."

"If it takes more than a couple of hours we'll come back and stop it. Btu I think it's good to let them talk it out. It looks like Chieko's just about had it with him. It'll let us start fresh."

"Got it." Sakura wrote a note on a piece of paper before the two left, hoping the other two would resolve their conflict.

"Look I'm the captain of this mission so I say we just go with my recount of the incident."

"Without me here you wouldn't even be this far into the mission. Doing this will get us the information we need faster and you won't feel a thing."

"It's not me I'm worried about."

"I'll be fine this is gonna be nothing."

"And what if this is more than you can handle."

"Nothing will be more than I can handle after what I've been through."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I know you know Kankuro."

Kankuro gasped and his gaze grew stronger on her. "What are you talking about?"

"I know Gaara told you about my parents. I know the side mission this research mission has to it. I know why you waste your time around me. I know the truth. That's my job. To record the facts. The truth. I'm not ignorant to detail. I'm not a helpless little girl who screams for help when she's being teased. There's no reason to go snitching around if the problem has nothing to do with the village or if people are going to fake sympathy. Besides why would I confide in a person who practically works as a spy for the Kazekage when everything I say can and most likely has already been relayed to him? It's foolish."

"Take that back. You know that Gaara's been striving to make the village better in any way he can. If the villagers aren't happy then the village doesn't prosper."

"What if I was content with my life already and you just had to come in and mess everything up already." Chieko said, waving her hand to emphasize her point.

"You weren't content with being dropped flour and green slime on you every time you walked into the division."

"I didn't care! I didn't care about any of that! I just wanted to do my work for the village and live peacefully! That stuff didn't bother me! I'd just get over it! That's how life works Kankuro! You get over shit and move on! Didn't you learn that already?!"

"Yeah but you can't live life moving on and not trying to make a change! People usually strive to do better, to make something different! You can't tell me there was never anything you cared about! Anything you every tried or wish was different!"

"There isn't a point in wishing things are different if you know things will never change!"

"So you never cared?! You NEVER wanted to know how life would be like if you weren't a klutz, if you weren't teased or pranked all the time?!"

"I never even gave it a second thought! There wasn't a reason to be because I just didn't care about that stuff! Then you come along and disrupt all the consistency in my life with ideas and thoughts and questions that I just never cared to think about because I didn't want to think about it! I didn't want to think about what it was like to not be a klutz or not be the victim of pranks or teasing or if I had caring teammates or friends or a relationship or if I was good looking or if my parents took me with them or stayed in the village or just killed me out of my misery! I didn't want to think of any of that because that's just how life was!"

"Oh so you DID have things you though about?!"

"You're the reason I started caring about all that crap!" Chieko yelled out. She was breathing heavily now.

The room was silent as Chieko stared intently at Kankuro. He glasses must have come off in the middle of the argument.

Kankuro just stared at her in shock. She finally snapped. Like, officially burst in flames. He just stood there, pointing at himself. "Me?"

"Yes YOU, you ignorant gorilla! There was peace and QUIET in my world until YOU came in and decided that I should stop believing that the Earth was FLAT! Well guess what you mangy mutt I LIKED believing the Earth was flat! I liked taking in the facts and not asking questions about them! Then a REVOLUTIONIST like YOU shows up and decides that CHANGE is in order!"

There was so much venom in her voice that Kankuro was unaware so much existed. She looked ready to pounce on him and kill him on the spot.

"Chieko, I didn't mean to-"

"Don't LIE to me! I know EXACTLY what you 'meant to do!' So don't START with all that 'I didn't mean to hurt you' crap because that's what you wanted! THIS is what you wanted! You wanted me to snap to where you got some sort of emotion from me that shows that I had feelings! Well HERE you go your HIGHNESS!"

"No Chieko that's not it!"

"That's what they all say pretty boy!"

"Chieko listen!"

"That's what people say when they feel they're right! Well guess what! You're NOT RIGHT!"

"I DIDN'T WANT YOU ENDING UP HOW GAARA WAS!"

It was Chieko's turn to gasp in shock. "Lord Gaara?"

"…I saw what Gaara went through. All the loneliness he experienced. Not having a single person to confide in. It killed him inside. But then one day things changed after that chunin exams. He became more open, he wasn't the closed of boy everyone was afraid of. He knew what friendship could do.

I saw that you were going into that same fate. You were distant with everyone you met. You didn't care about what happened to you as long as you completed all you assignments. Sooner or later you'd become bitter towards people.

At first I did take this on as a stupid mission, but at time passed I realized just how serious things were. You were like him; so much pent up, and no one to tell it to. You would've lost yourself sooner or later. So it didn't become an assigned mission anymore. It became a promise to myself that you wouldn't end up the way Gaara was. I didn't want you to be angry, I just wanted you to know that there was at least one person there, if you wanted there to be."

Chieko just continued to stare at him. She didn't know what to do with all this information. After all it wasn't information needed in research. It was a different kind. T belonged somewhere else. But she didn't know where. Kankuro sighed.

"I'll go get Shikamaru and Sakura so we can keep working on this. We'll leave as soon as we're done here. We won't be staying for the festival if that's what you want." Kankuro began to walk out of the building. Chieko just stood there, pensive.

'Just where does ll this information go to?'


	9. Chapter 9

**I know it's cliché but you can't have a fan fiction without cliché moments. Reviews welcomed! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 9:** Don't Fret

The research was going fairly well. With Sakura's medical expertise and Shikamaru's brains, they were breezing through everything. There were no more outbursts or fighting amongst everyone. Which was great.

That didn't mean that Chieko and Kankuro were on speaking terms.

When they were working on the research, they spoke only what was needed to be said to each other, nothing more. Where they were staying, they didn't speak at all. Chieko would cook dinner and eat in her room. She wanted to stay as far away from him as possible. Sometimes he'd go out with the rest of his age group from the village, to which he'd invite her to come, and she'd reject the invitation.

It was a week and a half before the festival, and it was a rainy day. Shikamaru had contacted the two saying they wouldn't meet until the rain cleared, a big damper in Chieko's hopes on leaving before the festival and ignoring Kankuro.

Chieko kept herself busy with cleaning, anything to keep her occupied. The living room, thankfully, has a small stereo and Chieko happened to have brought CDs with her, so she decided to break the silence around with music. It was a good way to forget about everything. Since she was indoors, she decided to be in her 'indoor clothes' which was a simple tank top and shorts. She didn't wear her glasses and her hair was just in a long braid rather than tied in a bun.

Kankuro didn't even bother with changing from his pjs after realizing he wouldn't be leaving the house. He had occasionally gotten out of his room just to get something to eat, in all four instances she didn't even spare him a glance. He'd look in her direction and she'd be doing some sort of cleaning.

Kankuro stayed in his room maintaining his puppets. He had to make sure they were in good condition. Throughout the week he'd tried to make small talk to him. All she would do was either nod or shake her head to him. She avoided saying anything that required her to respond to him in more than 5 words, let alone make eye contact.

He'd say good morning, she'd nod. He'd say something about the research, she'd respond so long as it wouldn't lead to a back and forth discussion. They'd get home and she'd cook something. He'd compliment her cooking, she'd nod. He'd ask if she needed anything, she'd shake her head. She went the extra mile to avoid as much contact with him as possible.

He decided to leave his room to get something to eat, since there wasn't much else to do. He got up and went to the kitchen. She was dusting. He looked at the time. It was past lunch time.

"Chieko, did you already have lunch?"

She nodded, still doing what she was doing.

"I can cook dinner tonight if you want, you've done a lot today."

She shook her head no.

"You sure? I don't mind."

She nodded.

"Why don't you take a break? Aren't you tired?"

She shook her head.

"Well if you need anything let me know."

She didn't respond this time. He sighed and went back to his room. He didn't know what else to do with her.

Kankuro worked on his puppet for another hour when the lights went out and thunder was heard.

"Aw come on-"

"Ahh!" Chieko screeched

"Chieko?" Kankuro said loudly. No response. Kankuro stood and grabbed a kunai. He slowly opened his door.

"Chieko? You there?" Nothing. He left his room and walked slowly to the living room, where she was last. Another round of thunder was heard and Kankuro heard Chieko yelp again.

"Chiiekooo." Kankuro called out a little lower. He walked into the living room and didn't see Chieko. The place was dark.

"Chieko where are you?" Thunder struck again and another yelp was heard. When the lightning illuminated the room a bit, he saw Chieko curled into a ball behind the dining table in the corner of the room.

"There you are." Kankuro began walking up to her and made his voice gentler, or as gentle as Kankuro could get. "You okay?"

Chieko gasped as his voice came closer to her. She let out a slightly nervous moan.

"Chieko what's wro-" Thunder was heard again and Chieko let out another screeching yelp. Her hands quickly went up to her ears and she shut her eyes shut. Kankuro looked outside and connected the dots.

"Chieko. Are you afraid of thunder?"

"Hm!" Kankuro took that as a yes.

It was common for the girls in the Sand village to be scared of a storm since they barely got one in the village, maybe once a year. Temari outgrew the fear by the time she was 13. But by Chieko's age, most girls outgrew the fear. However, Kankuro learned that Chieko wasn't 'most girls.' Thunder was heard again.

'This storm is pretty close. Doesn't look like it'll let up soon.' "Hey it's okay. I'm here." Kankuro hesitated before putting his hands on hers and pulling them away from her ears.

"It's nothing to be afraid of Chieko. You're inside. It can't hurt you."

Chieko looked up to him as the lightning lighted the room. He had bags under his eyes and had this half smile on his face that tried to be comforting. Either he'd been intensely concentrating on something for a long time, or he hadn't slept in a while.

She started to lower her hands along with Kankuro when another round of thunder was heard. She tried pulling her hands to her ears but Kankuro didn't let her.

"Chieko it's fine. Come on." Kankuro pulled her up and took her to her room slowly making sure she didn't trip on anything. Sadly, the thunder ruined his plan for safety as it startled her and made her slip, causing her to trip. Kankuro caught her and her face hit his chest.

"You okay?"

Chieko nodded. Kankuro opened her door and they went inside and sat on her bed. He concluded that she was too scared to fight back on anything he did, so he laid back on her bed and brought her up with him.

'Maybe she'll sleep or something.' He thought, and hoped, but that wasn't the case. She didn't calm down no matter what Kankuro did. She yelp at every thunder heard and buried her face into his chest. Occasionally, she'd shake a bit. He didn't remember Temari being this scared. Granted, is sister wasn't scared of much. In fact, she was the one that did the scaring.

'This isn't normal. There has to be something behind this.' Kankuro said, unconsciously loosening his grip on her. When she felt his grip loosen, she yelled again.

"Whoa hey what's wrong there wasn't any thunder that time!" He said mostly to himself. 'I'm scared to think of what she does when she's by herself in this weather- wait.'

Kankuro loosened his grip on her she began yelling but stopped again when his grip tightened. He did the same thing one more time.

"Stop that!" She pleaded.

"So it's not the thunder that scares you as much as it is the experience." Kankuro concluded that something must have happened to her when she was younger and it had to do with a storm.

"Sh. It's okay Chieko. I'm here. Nothing's gonna happen." He said, slowly rubbing her back, which did nothing to help the situation.

Time passed and the storm didn't let up, it was actually getting worse. Thankfully, Chieko was finally beginning to calm down enough. Kankuro tried talking to her.

"Chieko. What happened when you were younger during a storm?" He asked softly. She didn't respond immediately, it took a few minutes.

"… My parents left the village during one of the few storms in the village… And… it was raining in Kirigakure… when I killed them."

That's what it was. 'So she has abandonment issues. That's why she doesn't get close to anyone.' Kankuro grabbed her left hand with his.

"I'm here. And I'm not leaving, even if you want me to."

Chieko looked at their hands, then up to his face. She could see that he was struggling to stay away. 'Just how long has he been up for?'

"Kankuro?"

"Yeah?"

"When was the last time you slept?"

Kankuro sighed. "Three days ago. I was worried I did something to you."

"… I'm fine. Go to sleep."

"You sure?"

"Please?"

He tried to smirk, but it came out as a small smile. "Yeah, okay Bookwork." He let out a yawn. "But… I'm staying here incase anything happens… and you're staying too."

Chieko smiled at him. "Deal."

Kankuro kept smiling until he drifted to sleep. Chieko followed soon afterwards.

_Chieko walked to the staircase. She could hear conversation and movement, as if someone was planning something. Her parents were shinobi, so they couldn't be in trouble. Chieko walked slowly downstairs holding a stuffed yellow duckling on her hand. She strategically went over the steps she knew creaked. When he finally got downstairs, she saw two figures scurrying around the house packing things in a pair of bags. They were bags her parents used when going on missions. _

'_Why would they be leaving at this hour?' _

_There was a storm outside, one of the village's few storm. She never liked them. She didn't like being alone during them. She decided to stop hiding in the shadows. _

"_Mom? Dad? What are you doing?" _

_The two figures turned in surprise to see her there. One male and the other female. The female figure came up to her and crouched down to her level and let a hand slowly drop to Chieko's head. _

"_The Kazekage has asked us to go on a mission." _

"_At this hour?"_

"_It's an emergency." _

"_Weren't you going to tell me?" _

"_Yes, but first we had to pack." _

"_Mom, I know when you're lying."_

"_Haruka, we should go." The woman looked to the man who called her. _

"_Seiichi, I was just saying goodbye to our little Bookworm." She said sarcastically and overly dramatic. The man smirked and walked up to the girl. _

"_But of course. We can't leave without saying goodbye." The man walked up to her and crouched down in front of her. _

_Chieko was getting scared. She didn't know what was going on, why these people looked that way. They began to slowly get up and then stopped in shock. The scene changed and the three were in a foggy clearing. They were all much older now, about 10 years seemed to pass. _

_Chieko stood holding two long pieces of wire that were attached to two Kunai that had gone through the victims in front of her. The two kunai stabbed the two in their hearts from behind and came out at the chest. There was no way to recover from a wound like that. _

_The man smirked, tilting his head to the side a bit. "So, you're a dog of the village as well." _

"_I don't see a reason to betray the village that has given me a place to stay all these years and that hasn't abandoned me." Chieko said sternly. _

"_We just thought this would make things, more interesting in the shinobi would." Replied the woman. _

"_No, you two only cared about yourselves. You don't care who you give this information to, just as long as you get paid for it." _

"_What a shame little Bookworm, we could've been a family again." The man said. _

"_You two threw that option out the window when you left the village that night." Chieko pulled at the wires and removed the kunai from their chests. Then fell and died the moment after. The rain was coming down harder. Chieko sighed. 'Alone again.' Thunder struck, making Chieko wince at the sound. _

Chieko sat up gasping for air. She looked at her surroundings. It was dark out, but it kept raining, just without the thundering. She was in her room in the leaf village.

'It was just a dream.' Chieko sighed in relief.

"Mmm, Chieko?" Chieko gasped and turned to the direction of the voice. Kankuro was rubbing his eyes groggily and stat up to look at Chieko with the little light that was in the room. She remembered why he was there.

"Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah, fine. I just had a bad dream." She reassured.

"Mm, okay. You need anything?"

"No I'm alright Kankuro."

"Alright them." Kankuro grabbed the sheets that were at the foot of the bed and grabbed Chieko by the waist.

"Hey-wait a sec- Kankuro! What are you-"

"I haven't slept decently thinking about you for the past few days. The least you could do it let me sleep the way I want to for one night." He laid down with Chieko facing his chest. He brought the sheets over then and sighed contently.

"Kankuro let me go."

"Shut up. You owe me this much." Kankuro rested his head atop hers and exhaled deeply.

"Go to sleep Chieko. You're okay." Kankuro said, drifting off to sleep.

Chieko just laid there unmoving. There wasn't any way to get away from him. She sighed and finally did as she was told.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:** Live Puppet

Kankuro and Chieko were back to work two days after. Neither of them had spoken about their rainy day incident or ever brought it up. The two went back to being the way they were, if not a bit more awkward. Kankuro didn't know about her, but her sure wanted to have a discussion over it.

"Those are all the ingredients you used for the antidote?"

"Yes. Here's the list." Chieko looked at the list Sakura handed her and looked at the poison's ingredient.

"Kankuro, look at the poison's ingredients you have from when he first developed it."

Kankuro took the list to compare it. "Chieko. Not a single one of these from the poison I was stabbed with is the same as the one he first made."

"He was slick. Sakura, I know this is gonna take a while and it's gonna be difficult, but I want to ask if you can recreate these poisons and make antidotes to them."

"Wait what's the point of this?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sasori was a careful man. There must be a reason to constantly change the ingredients. Plus, Lady Chiyo was a medical ninja. She would've helped Sasori make it more potent. We don't know if he ever gave the recipes to anyone else or if they've ever been seen before. Sakura's medical skills are good enough to do this quickly."

"I see your point. Alright then. So where do we start?"

Chieko looked at the information laid out on the table. Sakura took one of the papers with a poison's ingredients.

"To make this many different recipes means he constantly enhanced it, so they'll get more potent as time goes on. We have the advantage of having the antidote to the last potion made, so figuring out these will be easier. I think your plan is gonna work Chieko."

"So what, now we stash ourselves in a lab conducting experiments?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes. This is going to be key in the research. Not only will it let us see how advanced he was in medical ninjutsu, it'll also give us insight to his mental stability."

"What a drag. It looks like we'll be at this longer than we thought."

"Yes, but we'll be getting more information on him."

"Oh! So that means you'll be staying for the festival." Sakura exclaimed happily. Chieko internally groaned. Although she'd prefer to work through such festivities, she knew Sakura, Kankuro, and even Shikamaru wanted to go. Chieko sighed.

"I guess so."

Kankuro got her in a head lock. "It'll be great Chieko!"

"What a drag. My mission just got extended by who know how many days."

"Oh that reminds me! You still haven't met everyone right Chieko."

"Huh?"

"Yeah. She's declined every invitation I throw at her to go out and hang with the gang."

"Will you join us tonight? We'll be meeting at the local barbecue restaurant. I'm sure everyone would like to meet you."

"Well if she's gonna be with all those people during the festival she might as well get acquainted to them now." Kankuro confirmed her appearance for her. She looked to the only other rational person in the room for help. He just sighed and shook his head, causing Chieko to sigh.

'He really IS going to be the death of me.'

They went back to the apartment complex an few hours later.

"You excited for tonight?"

"No. You know I don't like social gatherings."

"Just be yourself. You'll be fine."

"Kankuro, myself is an awkward teenage girl whose danger prone and doesn't interact well with others."

"Hm, you're right about that. Oh well, guess there's no point in going."

"Huh?"

"Yeah." Kankuro walked into his room to change, still following the conversation. "You're just gonna be klutzy and weird. You might set everyone on fire. Better keep you indoors that have the public be your victims."

"That's not very nice Kankuro."

"Well it's true isn't it? I mean, that's why you never make friends or talk to people."

"That's not it. I'm just not used to being around people that aren't gonna pull a prank on me."

"Gaara wouldn't do that and you've trip in his presence twice."

"I was caught off guard!"

"So every other time you trip are you caught off guard too?"

"Sometimes."

"Ha! Watch out guys the klutz is coming through."

Chieko was losing her patience with the man. Kankuro smirked to himself.

'Just a little more.'

"I can too go an entire evening without tripping on my feet."

"Prove it."

"If I go through tonight without slipping you have to wear women's make up instead of your beloved face paint."

Kankuro's eye twitched. She was evil. He hadn't expected her to come up with something like that.

"Fine, but if you fall on your face, you're going out in whatever outfit I say for a month."

Chieko stiffened. It was bad enough she kicked people out of her house when they saw her in shorts, Kami knows what would happen if she was like that in public.

"F-fine. It's a deal."

Kankuro extended is right hand Chieko grabbed it and they shook.

"And no cheating Kankuro. If I trip, it has to be on my accord, not if someone makes me."

'Damn it. So much for that plan.' "Just to let you know _I'll_ be the one picking out your outfits when you lose."

"Fine." Chieko turned on her heels and went to her room.

"Just a heads up, you should put on something not so frumpy for later tonight."

"Why?"

"Because it looks like you just rolled out of bed."

Chieko blinked and turned her head. "I could care less as to what people think of my attire."

"Oh?" Kankuro had a sly smile on his face. "If you don't care then why do you always wear the same stuff?"

"It's comfortable."

"But at home you seem 'comfortable' in shorts too."

"That's different."

"How is it any different?"

"At home I can do whatever I want."

"You can do that outside too." 'Come on, say it.'

"W-well in my home there _usually_ isn't anyone there to judge my decisions." She said this accusing him of disturbing her once private living quarters.

"So what's so private about a tank top that it shouldn't be worn by you outside?"

"It's just too revealing."

"Yet you wear it when I'm around."

"You're different. I've gotten used to your presence."

"So?"

"So… so… ugh I have to get ready." Chieko ran to her room to shower and change.

Kankuro sighed and smirked. 'Man Gaara. You really do know how to give a guy a headache.'

Kankuro sat in the living room by the time Chieko got out of her room.

"It's about damn time you finished. I thought you were low main- who are you?"

"Excuse me?"

Chieko was wearing black leggings under a light gray pleated skirt that was just past mid-thigh with a short sleeved navy button down that contrasted with her eyes and black shinobi sandals. She didn't have her glasses on or around her neck. The outfit wasn't skin tight, but it showed off her figure better that anything else she'd wear out of her house. She kept her hair as she always did.

"Who are you and what have you done with Chieko?"

"Kankuro, this _is_ Chieko."

"No, it isn't. Chieko wouldn't step out of her _room _wearing that."

"You said to wear something that was different from my other clothes."

"I didn't think you'd actually do it though."

"Believe me I've VERY uncomfortable in it at the moment. If you disapprove so much I'll just change back into my _pajamas._" She was about to turn on her heels.

"Gah! No wait don't I didn't mean it like that you just never wear this sort of stuff so I was caught off guard it was supposed to come out as a compliment I didn't mean it to be offensive!"

"Oh, well, thank you."

Kankuro sighed in relief and an idea formed in his head. He walked up to Chieko and poked at her head.

"Um, what are you doing?"

"You should take off that bun thing. You look too uptight."

"It's my style"

"On what planet?"

"The one we're in now obviously."

"You're going out with people, not a librarian's convention. Besides, doesn't your head hurt from keeping it like that every single day? I mean you must have felt some relief when Temari made you let it out that day at my house."

"It's just weird having it like that. I don't do it."

"Hm, okay, but you have a bobby pin sticking out. Here I'll fix it." Kankuro reached for it and pulled it out. The bun came undone so her hair fell down in one tightly made braid. Kankuro got her hands on it before she could even speak.

"Hey! What are you doing! Let go!"

"You forget I have a sister. I know the mechanics of how girls do their hair, so to speak."

"You make it sound like I'm a puppet."

"In a way, you are." He sad as finished undoing the braid and began to style her hair the way he remembered Temari did it.

"How do you know what you're doing anyways?"

"You forget. I have a sister." He repeated. "And done." He stepped back to look at his work. 'Not bad Kankuro.'

Chieko stood there looking down. 'It's okay, just one night. You have _nothing _to worry about. Oh man I hate you Kankuro!'

"Well, we should be going now."

"Right." They went out and began descending the stairs, Kankuro behind her to see if she tripped. She walked down with the same speed and grace as that first time they went to her work.

"Okay, so what's the deal." He asked once they left the complex.

"Huh?"

"If you're such a klutz, how can you go up and down stairs like a pro?"

"D-don't worry about it."

"Why? Is there some secret jutsu you use to make yourself not trip? Because that's cheating."

"No no it's not that, it, well, you see,"

"Come on spit it out I won't judge."

"…I only trip on my feet if I'm with people I'm not accustomed to being with."

"So that means,"

"Since you invade my privacy so much I'm used to you, so I won't fall on my face around you."

"But with different people,"

"It happens."

This was rich. Gaara was right. She really did only trip around people she wasn't accustomed to being around. Well, tonight, she'd be around many unfamiliar people. Kankuro practically had this in the bag.

They walked a few more paces quietly before they reached the place. They weren't staying far from it. Chieko began getting nervous. The place sounded loud, a sound she didn't enjoy.

'Maybe it's not too late to turn back. But that means I lose the bet.' She started tugging at her skirt. Kankuro looked over her as they entered the place and saw she was getting nervous.

"You can back out if you want, you'll just be admitting defeat and handing your wardrobe to me for a month."

Chieko's expression changed to determination. "You're not winning tonight."

Kankuro smirked and led the way until her found everyone. The group all cheered when they saw Kankuro. A girl with buns on her head pointed at her.

"Hey is this your friend from the Sand?" She said excitedly.

"Yea. This here's Chieko. She's a bit on the weird side so be nice to her everyone." Kankuro replied. Everyone introduced themselves to Chieko and the two sat down between a boy called Kiba and a girl named Hinata. Rock Lee, who was in front of them, looked between the two girls.

"You two look a bit similar. The power of youth must be in the Sand village as well."

"Come on Lee she's totally different. Hinata's eyes are white while Chieko has honey eyes." Kiba countered.

"Yes, but they are the same skin tone."

"Ah you have no eye for girls at all that Sand girl looks like she's never seen the light of day compared to Hinata."

"N-Naruto." Hinata stuttered.

"Well Naruto does have a point. She doesn't get out much." Affirmed Kankuro.

"So Chieko, what do you do in the village?" Neji asked.

"I'm in charge of recording the history of the village."

"Man that must blow! Sounds boring." Kiba commented.

"You'd be surprised by how much she loves it." Kankuro deadpanned.

"So Chieko." Ino leaned in on the table and had a bright smile on her face.

"Got anyone waiting for you back home?"

"Huh?"

"Oh you know, any significant other? Lover? Stuff like that?"

"Um no sorry."

"Aw come on, not even a crush?"

"No nothing like that."

"Oh you're no fun."

'Thanks captain obvious' Thought Kankuro.

"S-so Chieko, w-will you be staying for the festival?" Hinata asked.

"I have a lot of work to do so yes I will."

"Chieko, you don't have a kimono to wear to it though right? I mean I don't think you would've packed one." Said Sakura.

"Guess you'll have to shop for one!" Ino exclaimed happily.

"We can make a girl's day out of it!" Said Tenten.

"No I don't think that'll be necessary." Chieko tried explaining.

"It'll be so much fun! We'll get up bright and early and we spend the whole day together!" Ino continued.

"We're taking a break from out research in 3 days, so I guess then would be a good day to go out." Sakura added.

"I-I think that's a g-good day to go."

"Yea Gai sensei said we didn't have another mission for the rest of the week."

"Then it's settled! We're all going out with Chieko in 3 days! You're gonna have so much fun!" Ino concluded. Chieko just sighed and looked at the ceiling, wishing she were one of the boards on it. It got to work all day without anyone pestering it to stop working.

Shikamaru looked at Chieko and sighed in relief that he wasn't a girl. Choji looked at her feeling a bit sorry for her. Going anywhere with Ino wasn't easy.

Kankuro chuckled. "Finally, a day away from her would be great."

Chieko looked accusingly to him. "You're the one that's always around me! If I had the chance I'd drop you off a cliff and make your death look like an accident!"

"Oh yeah? Please, you'd never do it."

"Wanna bet?!" Chieko was furious now. Anything coming out of Kankuro's mouth, even his breath, annoyed her as the days went by.

"What a drag, she's a completely different person when she fights with the guy."

"Must be a girl Sand shinobi thing. Isn't his sister the same way?" Asked Kiba.

"I don't have to bet on things I know are true." Kankuro responded casually.

"You pompous brat. One day you'll eat your words!"

"And what are they gonna taste like? Are you gonna cook them and add salt and pepper to them?"

"Death! They'll taste like the crushed dreams of dying children!"

"Do you know what crushed dreams taste like?"

"No which is why you're gonna try it for me!"

Kankuro started cracking up. Chieko's face was bright red and her arms were crossed in front of her. She didn't know how cute she looked to Kankuro.

"Thank you for waiting." The waiter came with their food and Choji placed everything on the grill.

"Stop laughing at me!"

"I can't help it! Your face is hilarious!"

"I've read that when two people fight a lot it's because they really care for each other." Sai intervened. The two didn't seem to hear him.

"I'll show you hilarious if you REALLY want to!"

"No I think this is good enough."

"Pompous Brat!"

"Bookworm!"

"Puppet!"

"Uptight!"

"Hey hey calm down you two you'll ruin dinner for yourselves." Kiba said.

"Yes. This fighting is NOT youthful!"

"Lee, nothing at this age is youthful." Said Neji.

"Man I didn't think girls could fight this much." Naruto said.

"M-maybe you should sit down Ch-Chieko."

"Yeah, just don't _slip_." Kankuro finished.

Chieko swiftly sat down and gave Kankuro a look. She had already lost her patience. Silence was currently her only friend.

Everyone was engaged in conversation, Chieko finding comfort in talking with Hinata, who was the most subtle of the group.

"Yes I never really liked big loud events. I've found then to be very annoying."

"Oh b-but if you're amongst people you enjoy I'm sure it's not that bad."

"Well I don't really associate with many people so maybe that's why."

"What about Kankuro. You two seem close."

"Me and him? No. We only speak because of this mission. I find him to be very annoying."

"What's going to happen after the m-mission then? You do spend a lot of time with him."

"We'll just go our separate ways I guess."

"So, you won't talk to him a-again?"

"I don't know. I never thought of it really."

"Don't you like him at all?"

"He's made my life horrible. I don't remember the last time I was home alone before this stupid mission. It's like he's actually trying to get in my life?"

"What's s-so wrong with that though? He's not a bad person."

"Hm… I guess I'm just not used to it. Most of the people in my life are only there temporarily."

Next to her Kankuro was talking to Kiba.

"Aw come on you'll get the hang of it man."

"Yeah, says the one whose ass I had to save from Orochimaru."

They laughed and Kankuro went to reached for something across from him towards Chieko, but lost his balance which caused him to have to grab onto her shoulder to stop himself from falling forwards. Chieko took this as him bothering her.

"Hey what gi-" Chieko began turning to face him when she noticed that his face was inches away from hers and caused her to stop her movements for a moment.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:** Can you Take it

Kankuro didn't move for fear of falling over her. Chieko didn't move for fear of making him lose his balance. It seemed that everyone around them was oblivious to their situation.

'Don't move Chieko, whatever you do, DON'T. MOVE.' She thought.

'I'm gonna fall over, I can feel it. How'd I get in this mess?'

"Hey Kankuro what's wrong?" Kiba elbowed Kankuro. Big mistake.

"Damn!" Kankuro fell over Chieko, causing her to fall back. His hands were on either side of her face. Chieko's hands were on his chest trying to keep him up. Her eyes were closed and her face was turned away from him. Kankuro sighed in relief.

"Chieko, are you two okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. I think so. You can get up now." She said, peaking with one eye opened. Kankuro got up and helped Chieko.

"A-are you sure you're alright Chieko?"

"Yea Hinata. Thanks."

"Sorry about that Chieko." Kankuro said.

"It's alright. Just hope you didn't crack my skull." Chieko sad rubbing her head. Sakura walked around the table over to her.

"Here let me see. It sounded like a hard fall."

"Thanks Sakura."

"Hey I didn't mean to hit you man." Kiba said with his hands in front of him.

"At least the food's okay." Choji said, munching on some meat.

"Did you even notice them as you were eating?" Shikamaru asked lazily.

"Damn, any closer and we would've had ourselves a little scene." Chimed in Naruto.

"Naruto, did you wish for that to happen because you know Sakura will never kiss you?" Sai asked.

"Quiet you creep!"

"Looks like you're okay, nothing to worry about."

"Thank you Sakura."

Kankuro sighed. 'That would've counted as her falling over but it was my fault, I'm surprised she hasn't done anything yet.'

"Psst, Kankuro."

"Hm? What is it Kiba?"

"So is she really not taken?"

"Yea why?"

"What would happen if I asked her out?"

Kankuro scowled at him. The question bothered him a bit, but he brushed it off. "If you're gonna do it, do it privately unless you deal well with public humiliation."

"She's that bad?"

"I imagine."

"Let's test it our then. Hey! Chieko!"

Chieko turned around to face him.

"Yes Kiba?"

"What do you say we go out sometime while you're here?"

"Not interested." Chieko turned to continue talking with Hinata.

Kiba sat there astounded. To say she was a heartbreaker was an understatement. Kankuro couldn't control his laughter. Even Shikamaru started to chuckle a bit.

"Ha! That what perfect!" Naruto yelled

"Damn! That was rich to watch!" Kankuro yelled.

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try." Kiba retorted.

"Me? No way. Not my type."

"You sure? Doesn't look it."

"Believe what you want dog breath. That girl played with the bugs on the playground at the academy."

"Really?" Kiba said, looking to his side at Shino.

"Wha'dya know buddy. Looks like there is a girl out there for you."

"Unlike you I won't humiliate myself in front of everyone by asking her on a date even if I were interested." Shino replied casually.

"Aw you're no fun." Kiba replied.

The rest of the evening went by peacefully, much to Kankuro's horror. There was only so much time left before they went to sleep and she'd win the bet. He was NOT looking forward to having glittery eye lashes and glossy red lips. Chieko and Kankuro left the restaurant first and Kankuro conveniently decided it was a good night to walk around a bit.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing Kankuro. You're just waiting to see me trip."

"Can you blame a man who doesn't want to wear makeup?"

"Just admit defeat."

"No way. The night's young."

"It's 10 at night."

"Stop being such a party pooper will you."

"No I want to go back already. This is too much excitement for one night. Your people are crazy except for Hinata."

"What'd you talk to her about anyways?"

"Just different subjects."

"Girl code or something?"

"No, just stuff I'd rather not tell you."

"Why? What would I do?"

"You'd continue pestering me that's for sure."

"I'd stop if you just told me what the conversation was about."

"Why do you want to know what we talked about anyways?"

"Just curious."

"Well I can assure you that it's nothing to worry about."

Kankuro sighed. He looked up at the sky and saw dark clouds that covered the stars in the sky. 'Not good.' "You're no fun, let's go back to the complex." He played off.

"Thank you."

They walked bac leisurely pace talking about Chieko's dreaded shopping spree. Once they got to their apartment Kankuro opened the door. It was completely dark.

"Hey did you draw the blinds before we left?"

"I always do."

"Damn it its pitch black in here."

"You're a ninja aren't you? You can get around in the dark."

"Whatever, just make sure you don't fall."

"Come on, I'm around you, I can't trip that easily now."

Kankuro looked back out at the sky before locking the door. 'I don't know about that.'

Chieko was reaching over to take off her shoes when she heard the thunder outside. She let out a loud yell and reached out to the direction of Kankuro, who immediately grabbed her hand and pulled her to him.

"Alright come on it's just a little rain." Kankuro said, holding her hand and guiding her to his room in the dark, knowing the power was out in this weather. He opened the door to his room where there was a little more light to see everything, but not enough to miss the puppet arm lying in the center of the room, which Chieko slipped on.

'Crap not again!' Kankuro grabbed her head and waist before she could fall on the floor. On cue another round of lightning struck, making the girl fidget in his grasp and causing him to lose his balance and the two landed on his bed, Kankuro above her still holding her head and waist, just centimeters from her face. She could feel his breath on her.

"You…" Kankuro began.

"Yeah…"

The two stayed in that position, keeping eye contact with each other. Chieko was in a trance looking at his eyes. There was something about them that just drew her in. She could spend all day just looking at them, trying to decipher what they were trying to tell her.

Kankuro for the first time knew what she was thinking without her having to say anything. There were all these hidden emotions she was too afraid to unleash. He noticed that her eyed were more of a shade of yellow than the light honey brown he was accustomed to seeing. He didn't know what he was doing. Hell, he didn't know if he was even thinking straight.

At that moment, a third round of thunder sounded and Kankuro's first instinct was to quickly lean in and kiss her before she screamed again. Chieko wrapped her arms around his neck and managed to take hold of his hood, deepening the kiss.

'What the hell are you doing Kankuro? Thought you were supposed to be Mr. Bachelor for life. There are millions of girls out there. So why this one?!' He thought, but was too caught up in the moment to do anything.

'This isn't real right? There's no way I'm doing this with the most annoying guy on this planet. For Kami's sake he flirts with every girl on the planet!'

Neither of them could explain what was going on or why they couldn't stop. Kankuro tightened his hold on her waist. He took his hand from her head and slid it down to her right side slowly. He licked her lips, asking for permission, which she granted after a bit of hesitation. She moaned into the kiss at things were beginning to get heated, both forgetting the storm that was going on outside. Kankuro pushed her farther into the bed and began stroking her side lightly.

It wasn't until he moaned out her name that she realized what was going on. She immediately removed her arms from is neck and pushed him off her with strength Kankuro forgot she was capable of. She turned away from him gasping for air. It took Kankuro a minute to process what just happened. He sighed and sat beside her facing away from her. Neither spoke for a while, both in their own worlds processing the situation.

'What's going on? What just happened? Did I really just do that? We were actually getting along tonight, having a good time! And now this? Why?' Kankuro's minds kept racing with questions.

Meanwhile Chieko thought back to the conversation she had with Hinata earlier that night. 'Just what am I thinking?! The only reason I'm in speaking terms with him is this stupid mission. When we get back, who knows if he'll even remember my face. This is getting out of hand. What if-'

"Chieko." Kankuro said softly. She turned her head to him. "You know the other half of this mission."

"It doesn't mean that-"

"Sometimes this stuff happens in missions."

"So what do-?"

"Let me finish." Chieko turned her face away from him. "You knew from the beginning what Gaara's intentions in this mission were, you can't honestly tell me you didn't anticipate something like this happening."

"…I don't think that far ahead in things that concern people's emotions."

"Impossible."

"It's possible Kankuro."

"Stop hiding the truth and say what's really on your mind. What's the worst I could do laugh? Not likely. Gaara told me _everything _so I know when you're lying."

Chieko bit her lip. To her, her reasoning for all this was stupid and everyone else would think the same. She kept thinking back to her response to Hinata.

"_What's s-so wrong with that though? He's not a bad person." Hinata asked._

"_Hm… I guess I'm just not used to it. Most of the people in my life are only there temporarily." She replied and they changed the subject._

"After this mission we're going back to our normal lives. I'm going back to being cooped up in an office and you go back to being Gaara's right hand man. Even if all this is for me to be more 'alive' in a sense, it makes no sense if the people involved don't keep the connection they make. It's illogical. You can't expect someone to act the same if their surroundings change."

Kankuro looked at the ground. She was right, like always. He couldn't deny that he thought the same thing, that's not to say he wanted to think like that.

"You're right. It only works of the two people have that relationship." He turned to face her with eyes full of determination. "So why don't we?"

"What?" Chieko asked surprised, and a bit annoyed with herself. From the start all she wanted to finish the mission and get him out of her life. Now, she didn't know if she wanted him out of her life. He annoyed her and was around her so much that she didn't know what a daily routine would be like without him around even occasionally.

"I'm not saying to go on date with me. But we could be friends, you know? Granted we have different agendas but we could still hang out when I'm in the village. I'll just go by your place and change out your wardrobe every once in a while and you could come over and have girlie sleepovers with Temari." He joked, but he did mean staying friends after the mission.

Chieko smiled up at him. "I'd like that."

Kankuro returned the expression. "Great. But we're gonna have to do something about your anti-social status. I _am_ a very popular figure you know?"

"Oh shut up you." She said giving him a slight push. "If your friends here in this village are this crazy I'd hate to imagine just how bad they are back home."

"Ah you'll get used to them." They shared a hearty laugh before Chieko's expression turned grim.

"I fell." Was all she said. Kankuro took a moment to comprehend what she said before looking down at the puppet arm on the floor.

"You did, but it was my fault."

"Huh?"

"I left it there before we left."

"So it was an accident."

"Yeah."

"Sooo, who wins?"

Kankuro thought for a moment before sighing. In the end, the both won, and they both lost. However, because he was such a nice guy and he knew she'd freak out at any moment, he decided what to do.

"You win. It was my fault that you tripped. Besides, it's dark. We can't really see anything."

Chieko didn't feel right about the decision, even if she won. She knew she was going to regret this in the morning, _dearly_.

"We both win. I'll go out in shorts, or whatever you prefer, and you'll be wearing make up to look like a pretty princess for a month. The only day with an exception is the day of the festival."

At this, Kankuro smirked. He'd look like a drag queen if it let him stare at the girl's figure all day. 'Wait, what?!'

"Hope you packed sun screen Chieko. You're gonna be getting _real_ close to the sun this next month.

Scratch that, she was already beginning to regret this. They spent the rest of the night plotting their revenge on each other, all the while, Chieko forgot about the storm outside.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:** Unexpected

For the short time they had called a truce to their differences, the pair had become much friendlier towards each other.

"Hold still or I'll poke your eye."

"I can't wait for this month to be over with."

"Hey you agreed with my idea."

"I have my reasons."

"And what would those be?"

"I have a better view during my work."

"You _really_ risked your reputation just to stare at me while I work."

"Believe me it's worth it."

"You know, we're friends, not lovers. Isn't that crossing the line a bit?"

"No because friends can tell each other when they look good or like trash."

"In that case then you should be aware that you look like complete shit in your all black getup."

"Not like you care."

"No, but I have to be seen with you."

"Stop using my words against me."

"Stop staring at my ass whenever I walk away I can feel you staring."

"I'm a guy I look at things that catch my attention."

"No, you're a pig that needs to get laid. I can feel your sexual frustration throughout this whole house."

"Yeah sure and I can feel your frustration when you're putting makeup on my face. I thought you weren't girly. How do you know how to do this stuff?"

"I'm a girl. There are some missions where men need a little persuasion."

"What do you mean?"

"It's nothing bad. It's just a glance then a wink and then a kunai to the heart. Nothing more."

"Oh." For some reason it relieved Kankuro. "So what are the plans for today? Isn't Sakura supposed to be here soon?"

"Please don't remind me Sakura told me yesterday it was going to be a day of just girl stuff." Chieko shuddered at the mere thought of having to get a make-over or going to some spa. She wasn't accustomed to the whole pampering treatment and she found it tedious and boring.

"I thought most girls liked that sort of stuff."

"Kankuro, I thought you'd learn by now that I'm not most girls."

"Yeah guess you're right. But you know, you're wearing shorts today."

Chieko sighed. "What a surprise. Any specific color?" She said sarcastically.

"Blue."

"I hate you."

"No you don't. If you did, you'd eave me here to put this disgusting glitter stuff on my face. How do girls wear this all the time?"

"Don't know. Ii barely use it. Done." Chieko said and Kankuro looked at himself in the mirror. He wanted to just kill himself right there. He had made plans with Kiba, Shikamaru, Naruto and Choji. Shikamaru spent half an hour laughing at him the first time he went to work like this. Kiba was going to have a blast.

"You know you should be the one wearing this stuff."

"No way. The bet said I had to wear what you said, nothing about hair and make-up."

Kankuro growled and walked towards Chieko's room. He opened the door and went directly for the closet. He had removed anything he deemed baggy, non-figure flattering, or pajama-like the day after their agreement. He'd also take the liberty to buy a few things he knew would drive her crazy. He smirked when he grabbed a tight black skirt that didn't reach her mid-thigh. He kept the smug look on his face and turned it to face Chieko, who had a scared and pleading look on her face.

"Kankuro. Please."

"It _was_ your plan." He looked back to her closet and decided to show what little mercy he had and pulled out a pair of red leggings. He reverted back to his evil ways by taking out a white tank top and walk happily back to Chieko, handing her the items.

"Kankuro!" She pleaded.

"That's not gonna work on me." Kankuro walked out the door and closed it while Chieko changed out of her pj's. It didn't take long for her to change. She looked at herself in the mirror. If this was just day three of the death bet, She couldn't imagine the rest of the month. She sighed and got her glasses. She needed something to make her feel more secure. She left her hair alone and emerged from her room and was faced with a smirking Kankuro.

"I really don't know why you hide in all those baggy clothes. You look ho-"

"Don't say it!"

"What? Hot?"

"I told you not to say it!"

"I don't listen. Take off the glasses. You don't need them today."

Chieko growled. "I hate you."

Kankuro just smirked and walked towards the living room." Chieko went to sit on the couch when she stopped, now aware that any sort of movement would make the skirt ride up.

"I'm not that heartless. You're wearing leggings for a reason." Chieko opted out of sitting and just went towards the kitchen when a knock was heard. Chieko opened the door to see Sakura.

"Hey Chie- Wow. You look great."

"I'm really not comfortable in this."

"Well you look good none the less. Although it's a bit cold today. Shouldn't you wear a jacket?"

At this Chieko smiled evilly. She turned on her heels but was met with Kankuro holding in front of her a deep red cardigan. She looked up at Kankuro and glared at him before taking the light sweater and putting it on. She turned to Sakura and walked away with her.

'Yea. Because I'm _totally_ gonna let her go out like that where guys can stare too much.' He turned around and saw the sliding door to the balcony opened. He looked to the direction of the couch and saw Shikamaru sitting on it.

"What a drag. You're so evil."

"Hey I do what I have to."

"Whatever, go wash your face so we can you."

Kankuro smirked. Shikamaru was a good person, always kept a brother safe. He walked to the sink and washed off the glitter powder on his face before leaving.

Chieko was _not_ enjoying herself. When Ino meant girly day, she MEANT girly day. Three hours in and they were _still_ in the same store shopping for Kimonos. Ino decided that they'd all try one their stuff one by one, helping each other pick out 'the perfect one.' Ino alone took an hour and a half. Sakura took another hour. They were half an hour in with Tenten.

"I don't know about the color though. Don't you think it's a like too brown?" Tenten asked.

"Hm, you might be right. Okay then this one is a no. Next!" Ino commanded.

Chieko sighed for the Kami knows how many timeth today. Hinata looked at her sympathetically. They had all decided that Chieko would be the last to try on anything.

"D-don't worry Chieko. They just want you to have fun."

"There's so many other things that are way more fun than shopping."

"M-maybe it's only because you're not used to going out w-with people. I can assure you that this day was planned with you in mind. We just w-want you to enjoy yourself a-a bit."

Chieko couldn't help but smile at Hinata. She had a very persuasive way with words.

"Okay. I'll try that Hinata."

After another dreaded hour, it was the time Chieko feared the most of that day: enter the changing stall. Ino and Sakura must have picked out more choices than they did for themselves, none of which Chieko liked because they were all bright colors that just blended with her skin tone. They were past half an hour.

"Let's try some darker options." Tenten suggested. They agreed and went back to the racks. Chieko sighed. All this clothes changing was exhausting.

'If only they'd just all decide on ONE!'

As if her prayers were heard, Hinata was the first to return with an indigo kimono in her arms along with pale yellow obi. She gave Chieko a smile and handed her the garment.

"Here. Put this on. I'll go get the others."

"Thanks Hinata."

She entered the stall and put on the garment. She realized that the dress had a dust pink flower design. The obi carried the same design but in a much darker shade of yellow that matched her eyes. She had to admit, Hinata had good taste.

'Ch-Cheiko? Are you done?" Hinata asked on the other side.

"Huh? Oh yeah just a sec." Chieko opened the door to show off the kimono to the rest of the group.

"Wow. You look amazing!" Ino said in awe. Sakura and Tenten nodded in agreement.

"And look." Hinata held up a delicate flower hair piece. She went over and put Chieko's hair in a makeshift top bun to the side and put the hairpiece in front of it. "I-It matches perfectly."

"Wow Hinata you have a keen eye for these things." Exclaimed Sakura.

"Th-thank you. I'm always looking through s-stuff like this because of a-all the parties at home."

"No kidding. It's no wonder you didn't take so long choosing your outfit." Tenten added.

"O-oh no that was just for the f-fun of things. I–I already have my outfit picked out."

"What?! No way! That kimono was PERFECT on you! You can't leave it here! Just think of how Naruto would LOVE to see you in it!" Ino said frantically.

"I-Ino!"

"What it's true!"

"Maybe you should get it Hinata. You looked really happy in it. I don't see a reason to leave it here if you liked it so much." Chieko blurted out. Everyone turned to face her.

"Wow. That's the most I've heard her say at once." Said Tenten. Hinata looked at her and smiled, agreeing with her friends and taking it.

"Okay! So now that we've finished here, it's time to eat. I'm starving!" Tenten yelled.

"We have been here for almost 5 hours." Chieko said mostly to herself.

"Alright then everyone let's go show Chieko a good time!" Ino exclaimed, grabbing Chieko's hand and dragging her out of the store so she wouldn't even think of paying for the garment, which Hinata was currently paying for.

"Ino I can pay for it."

"Think of it as a gift from us."

"But Ino-"

"NO BUTS! TODAY IS A DAY OF FUN AND YOU WILL ACCEPT THE SPECIAL TREATMENT THOUGHTOUT THE DURATION OF THE DAY!"

Chieko gulped. "Yes Ino."

On the other side of the village, Kankuro with his posse were eating lunch. Currently, Choji and Naruto were having an eating contest.

"So wait the rumor about most sand girls fearing thunder is true then?" Shikamaru asked.

"Oh yeah it is. We don't get much rain on the village but when we do it starts pouring and thundering and it's just one bid storm. Took Temari a while to get over it."

"So how'd Chieko deal with the past days of rain? We're in the rainy season now so it's common for it to rain this much." Kiba stated.

"Not that great. Aside from the Sand girl fact, she doesn't have very fond memories of the thunder, which adds on to it."

"Really? So what'd you do? Snuggle up in bed all cozy with her wrapped in your arms and your head resting atop hers?" Kiba asked dramatically, putting the back of his hand on his forehead to add on to the drama.

'Yes.' "No. I just did what I do with Temari."

"What? Tell her to suck it up and she's not gonna die?" Shikamaru inquired.

'No.' "Not in those words but-"

"Wait you actually told her that?! Oh man you're mean." Naruto said, giving up on competing against Choji with food.

"No I didn't say it like that!"

"Then how?" Choji asked. All eyes were on Kankuro now.

'Damn I can't tell them anything. If Chieko finds out I opened my mouth she'll kill me. She may hold everything in but I'm sure this'll set her off enough to kill me and make it look like an accident.

"I just, you know…"

"WAIT YOU TWO KISSED?!" Naruto asked. Kankuro's face became red.

"A-As if I'd even dream of that Uzumaki."

"Then why's your face red?" Kiba inquired further.

Shikamaru smirked to himself. Choji looked over to his best friend. "It looks like Kankuro's hiding something."

"Of course he is."

Kiba and Naruto kept drilling him with questions until he finally gave in.

"Okay okay I give we kissed." Kankuro said banging his head on the table. The four looked at him wide eyed. Even Shikamaru didn't expect that.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?!" They exclaimed in unison.

"When?"

"Where?"

"How?"

"Why?"

"After the barbecue dinner. My room. Don't worry about it. It just happened."

"No things like that don't 'just happen.' There's a reason for it and you know it." Shikamaru accused.

"Yeah, even if you were drunk you kiss someone for a reason!" Naruto yelled.

"Dude, kissing someone is like a binding contract of passion! Or at least that's what Hinata always tells me and Shino."

"Do you like her?" Choji went straight to the point.

"No. Absolutely not. There's just no way I could."

"And why not?" Naruto asked.

"She's so weird and anti-social."

"Your sister's a demon and I still like her." Shikamaru said.

"That's different you like being whipped."

"It's better than dealing with all the nagging."

"I'm not you kid. I don't roll that way."

"Yeah, you like the quiet ones that have a good body and snap when their buttons are pressed enough times." Choji said out of the blue. Everyone looked at Choji for a moment before returning to attention of Kankuro.

"So just how did it happen?" They asked. Kankuro sighed and decided to just tell them the rated G version, meaning he said almost nothing.

Chieko got back to the apartment a little after dinner, though not having had any thanks to Ino's constant want to shop. "Kankuro? You here?"

Nothing. "Hm, must still be out." Chieko went to her room to remove her cardigan and hang her festival wear so it wouldn't wrinkle. She sighed looking at it.

"Why did I even agree to this?" She said to herself. 'Last time I checked, I wasn't the person to 'hang with friends.' What's going on with me? Do I _want_ to live like this? I never care for this stuff before. I mean I guess it's nice, it's just…different.'

Chieko didn't want to think about anything. She took out her backpack from the closet, remembering the stereo on the living room, and took out a few CDs. She went to put them on the stereo and went to the Kitchen make something.

Kankuro was 'escorted' by his 'buddies,' who had interrogated him to no end, to the apartment. They got to his floor and heard what sounded like a punk rock song coming from his apartment.

"I didn't know she was into that kind of music." Choji said.

"I don't think any of us expected it." Shikamaru added. Kankuro sighed and went to open the door.

"I'm warning you guys now, she's prone to kicking people out of her place."

"Why?" Kiba and Naruto asked. Shikamaru just smirked, remembering his incident.

"She's a pretty shy person." Shikamaru answered.

The boys looked at each other as Kankuro unlocked the door.

"Chieko. I'm back."

She didn't respond, and the music was really loud.

"Kankuro, turn the music off. No wonder she can't hear you." Choji exclaimed.

He nodded and went to the living room and paused the CD.

"Hey! Kankuro what gives?!" Her voice was heard in the kitchen.

"We have guest."

Chieko's face became surprised as she looked around the room and saw the rest of the boys. Her face turned red as she looked towards Kankuro with a pleading look. He just smirked at her.

"No, you can't go change."

"You're evi- Actually, fuck you."

Kankuro was taken aback. "Excuse me?"

"Shikamaru, you were the one who came for Kankuro in the morning correct?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm an expert in jutsu that can take me back in time if I place my hand on your forehead, I'll know the truth if you're lying Shikamaru."

Chieko was pissed. Trying to lie out of this was NOT going to end well.

"What's this about Chieko?" Kankuro asked concerned.

Chieko walked up to Kankuro and poked an accusing finger at his chest.

"You. You no good evil lying puppet!"

"What?"

"You washed off the make up before you left the apartment! And made me walk out in this… this… THIS!" She couldn't find another word for what she was wearing.

Kankuro and Shikamaru began to get worried.

'OH SHIT!' They thought.

"Chieko, listen to me, please."

"I will NOT listen to you you traitor!" She looked up at him, trying to look menacing.

Kankuro rubbed the back of his head and turned his head.

"Look at me when I talk you pompous brat."

"Chieko. I can't take you seriously when I look down at you and I'm able to get a good view at your cleavage."

Chieko became shocked and self-conscious. She stepped back and turned on her heels to her room. "I'm changing!" She walked in her room and slammed the door shut, causing the guys to shut their eyes. No one spoke for a moment.

"Dude, you're whipped. You better do something to change that attitude, this may be the last time we see you alive if you don't" Choji said, scared for his own life.

Kankuro looked at her door and back at the guys.

"You're all helping me."

"What?!" They yelled in unison.

"Yeah. Come on. I'm sure you guys aren't unfamiliar to a kitchen."

Kankuro looked back at Chieko's door and smirked. With the stereo remote in his hands, he aimed it behind him and pressed the volume button down before pressing play.

"Yeah he's totally in denial." Choji concluded. The rest of the guys agreed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:** When the Past Comes Back to Haunt You

'Damn, Chieko, you're an idiot.' She thought looking through her clothes. 'There's nothing TO change into!' She grabbed her pajamas frustrated. They were the closest thing deemed acceptable to be seen in public with, and even they it was shorts and a loose fitting tank top! She sighed. She wasn't so mad that Kankuro took off the makeup. She was just pissed that she had to go out in something she wasn't comfortable in while he went out clean faced, so even if she never said anything, yes, she was mad he had cleaned up before leaving.

Chieko was about to sit on her bed when a there was knock on her window. She went to open it and looked outside. Nothing. She closed it and turned around to be met by one of Konoha's ANBU. She gasped in surprise and pulled out a kunai before sighing in relief. "Can I help you?"

"Chieko. You under arrest for being suspected of spying on Konohagakure. The Hokage wished to detain you immediately."

Chieko's eyes went wide. "What? I haven't been spying-"

"There is suspicion about you allegiance."

"I'm fully allied with Sunagakure."

"Miss Chieko, please don't make this harder than it has to be."

Chieko thought 'I can use the time keeper's technique to get away, but that'd only make things looks worse. I don't even know what I did, or what I didn't do. And if Kankuro comes in here and finds me not here, damn this just isn't going to end well.' She could feel the presence of three more ANBU Blackops behind her. She was going to get caught either way so she did the first thing that came to mind.

"KANKURO!" Immediately the remaining three ANBU smashed the window and grabbed hold of her, while the one that was in front put a cloth over her mouth and nose which caused her to pass out and took her away.

In the kitchen the boys were working on dinner. They had lowered the volume on the apparatus. Good thing they did too, or else they wouldn't've heard anything.

"KANKURO!" Kankuro dropped what he was doing and ran to Chieko's room with Shikamaru behind. He burst the door open, kunai in hand. He looked at the glass on the floor. The rest of the boys came to the scene and saw the glass. Kiba sniffed the air and Akamaru whined beside him.

"Yeah you're right buddy. ANBU. 4 of them. They drugged her to make her pass out. She didn't fight them."

"She wouldn't it'd just make her seem suspicious of whatever reason they were here for."

"Let's go get more information from Granny Tsunade." The guys nodded and turned off the music and kitchen before leaving. They weren't far from their destination. Naruto ran ahead of all of them and barged into her office, which was thankfully empty.

"What the hell Granny! What was that about?!"

"Naruto calm down! What are you yelling about?"

"A group of ANBU took Chieko! What's that about she didn't do anything wrong! She's here on a mission to help us!"

"Chieko has been arrested because she's under the suspicion of betraying Konoha and the Sand village."

"What?" The 5 exclaimed.

"Lady Hokage, what's the proof?" Kankuro asked

"A group of my shinobi was ambushed for information on the village by these."

Tsunade handed Kankuro a picture of the ambushers and was shocked.

"That's impossible. Chieko killed them herself. She brought their heads back to Suna."

"Well apparently they're still alive. I've already contacted Lord Gaara. He's coming here."

"Where's Chieko?" He demanded.

"Being interrogated. She's cooperating."

"That's not going to get you anywhere. She's a time keeper. You know that. Her mind is set to basically switch off emotions when she feels threatened."

"Which is why we have a Yamanaka going through her memories too."

"No that's just going to misguide you! Out of all the time keepers in Suna she's able to alter her memories if anyone tries to see them. You have to stop the interrogation!"

"Kankuro. Even if you are a very influential person in Sunagakure this is my village and I'M KEEPING IT SAFE!"

"You don't understand. If her anxiety levels go up even more than they probably already are her mind is set to self-destruct. She's literally a ticking time bomb, killing herself and everyone around her. This is why only certain people are chosen as time keepers."

"What?! How come I wasn't informed of any of this?!"

"Well Granny! For one you never asked, and you took her without knowing the consequences!"

"Aside from that the time keepers have many secrets, even I don't know everything." Kankuro finished. Tsunade stood and left her office at lightning speed, the guys following behind.

They made it to the interrogation division and to the room where they had Chieko. Tsunade pushed the door open, breaking it.

"Stop the interrogation immediately and step away from the girl!"

The two men in the room, Ibiki and Inoichi, did as they were told.

"Lady Tsunade, what's the problem?" Inoichi asked. Kankuro rushed to Chieko. "How long has she had her head down like this?"

"About 6 minutes into the interrogation." Ibiki answered.

"And how long has the interrogation lasted?"

"Until now 23 minutes."

"Damn it. Chieko, it's Kankuro. Look at me." She didn't move her head. "Chieko." Nothing. He grabbed her chin to lift up her head. Her eyes were down casted and they'd turned a red orange.

"Chieko, blink once if you can hear me." He waited a minute. She didn't respond.

"Chieko?" nothing.

"Chieko. It's Kankuro. Can you hear me?" After a few moment, she finally blinked. Kankuro sighed. Tsunade went to Chieko and activated her medical ninjutsu and was about to examine her condition.

"Lady Hokage, don't. Not yet. Chieko, we have to check to make sure you're alright. Let Lady Tsunade use medical ninjutsu, alright?" It took a while for Chieko to blink in understanding. Tsunade placed her hands over her head.

'Her response signals are slow. I can feel her anxiety. It's like if she were in a state of unconsciousness.' "Kankuro, are you able to tell how long we had before her mind would've self-destructed?"

"Two minutes judging by her eye color. Maybe less."

Everyone stiffened. To say that they made it in time was an understatement.

"She needs to rest, but we can't move her from here until her mind is back to normal. We may trigger her to restart the process of self-destruction from where she left off."

"Inoichi."

"Yes Lady Hokage?"

"What was the last memory you saw?"

"She was at the academy playing with some girls jump rope. About 8 years old. She wore a light pink dress with yellow leggings underneath."

"That's a fake memory. She never even associated with the girls in the school, let alone played with them. And she never wore a dress." Kankuro stated, eyes still on Chieko.

Tsunade bit her lip. She was gonna get an earful from the elders. "Lord Gaara is said to come tomorrow along with Temari."

Shikamaru stiffened at the second name as Tsunade continued.

"Since you four have gotten yourselves involved in this, I expect you bright and early in my office. Shikamaru you will meet the Kazekage and his sister at the gate bright and early."

Kiba, Naruto and Choji groaned. Shikamaru just nodded his head, he was a bit scared, no complaint from him.

"Kankuro. We will need your help in handling Chieko."

Kankuro nodded. She looked at everyone in the room with the exception of Kankuro. "Dismissed. This is a top secret situation. The only people to know are the ones in this room, Shizune, and the sand siblings. Ibiki, Inoichi, be ready at a moment's notice." They all nodded and left the room.

"See you tomorrow man." Said Kiba before leaving. Tsunade took Chieko's wrist to check her pulse. Her heart was racing.

"About how long before she can be moved?"

"When her anxiety levels stabilize. My guess is at least an hour or two."

Tsunade sighed and crossed her arms as she leaned on the wall.

"Lady Tsunade. What did your shinobi see exactly?"

She sighed, knowing she'd have to tell him sooner or later. "The ambushed shinobi were carrying a secret scroll from the Fire Lord to Konoha. It was a four manned squad and all but one were killed. The ambushers were severely wounded and they retreated. The shinobi that returned was interrogated to get the images of the enemy and said they used jutsu that looked like they altered time around them. There was no trace of the enemy using a transformation jutsu or anything."

Kankuro bit his lip. 'They must have used some form of a substitution jutsu back when Chieko fought them. It was pretty convincing.' "All we can do now is wait for my brother to come. There's too many loose ends to all this."

"Even so, she's a prisoner of the leaf until cleared."

"Has Gaara sent you any information on Chieko?"

"I requested some background knowledge on her. She looked familiar to me for some reason but I couldn't pinpoint it. Before this, all I knew was that she was an orphan because her parents abandoned her at a young age and her work efficiency. When we had a sketch artist come in so the survivor could explain what the enemy looked like, they looked like an enemy Konoha had years ago that was said to be killed about two years back. Is she related to those in some way?"

Kankuro thought it better for Gaara to handle all this. He was probably bringing the scroll with him. "My brother will disclose everything to you."

Two almost three hours later, Chieko groaned slightly. She blinked twice and brought her right hand up to her head. She felt a pounding headache.

"Don't move." She looked to her right and saw Kankuro kneeling next to her. Her eyes were beginning to turn a yellow-orange.

"Why?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"I- I was in my room changing. And then heard a blackops agent come in my room, saying I was arrested. I yelled your name before I knocked out. That's it."

"You don't remember at all what happened afterwards?"

"No."

Kankuro exhaled. It was good she didn't remember anything of the interrogation, she would've started getting anxious again. However, they had to tell her later on.

"Chieko." Tsunade came up to them. Chieko turned to see Tsunade standing over her.

"Yes?"

"I need to know the connection you have to these two people." Tsunade showed her the sketches on the people. Chieko didn't take long to identify them, but,

"Is Lords Gaara coming?"

"Yeah, he's coming with Temari." Kankuro answered.

Chieko sighed and looked back up to Tsunade.

"I'll only speak when Gaara is here."

"You don't have the right to do that."

"Konohagakure laws state that when a person from another village is taken custody as a supposed accomplice to a crime and has yet to commit an infraction, a person from their home village will come to take witness of what is happening. They don't have to speak until the invited witness arrives. With all due respect I will speak when Lord Gaara arrives. I'm not going to incriminate myself."

Tsunade was taken aback. Usually, outsiders didn't know that law. This said that she was educated in many fields. "Very well then. When you're well enough, you'll be moved to the hospital to monitor your vitals and rest. I apologize for the stress you've experienced."

"I can go now if you'd like Lady Tsu-"

"No. Your eyes still haven't gone back to normal." Kankuro interrupted.

"I feel fine Kankuro."

"You've been out of it for hours. If anything happens to you Gaara will have my head. "

"As long as nothing else so drastic happens I'll be fine. I know m limits Kankuro."

Kankuro debated the options for a moment. "Fine, but I'm carrying you there. You're in no condition to walk on your own."

"Deal." Kankuro picked her up and they went to the hospital. It was the middle of the night, so when the Sand shinobi came in with Lady Tsunade, the staff was frantic. Chieko was put in a room and immediately began getting sleepy.

"You okay Chieko?"

"Mhm."

"You freaked us out when you screamed. And I had this whole thing planned out to make up for me tricking you."

"That's nice."

"Temari and Gaara are coming tomorrow. Who knows how this is all gonna-"

"Kankuro."

"Yeah."

"Shhhhh. Sleep."

Kankuro smiled and gave him. He didn't plan on leaving for the night.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:** Playing Possum

"Chieko, wake up."

No response.

"Chieko! The history department burned down!"

Chieko's eyes shot open and she breathed deeply. "What's the situation?!"

Temari sighed. "Kankuro, wasn't that a bit much on her?"

"Hey she's up isn't she?"

Chieko looked around the room before shutting her eyes tightly.

"Hey easy you just woke up." Kankuro warned. Tsunade used her medical ninjutsu to evaluate her head.

"I'm surprised you woke up today. I was expecting you to be out for a few days."

"Chieko is the most talented of the time keepers back at the village. It's no surprise for her to recover so quickly after an interrogation." Chieko looked to the direction of the voice.

"L-Lord Gaara."

"Gaara will do."

She nodded and asked. "Interrogation?" She asked. Everyone looked to one another before Kankuro spoke up.

"The ANBU agents that took you brought you to the interrogation unit to figure out if you had any affiliation to the people Tsunade showed you last night. We got there in time before you self-destructed."

Chieko nodded. She looked around the room again and saw the sand siblings and Tsunade accompanied by Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba.

"Gaara already explained Tsunade your situation, so you're cleared of any charges." Temari informed.

"However, there still lies the problem that your parent could very well still be alive." Gaara added.

"Since we're apparently art of this can we know what the hell is this all about?" Kiba asked frustrated. Gaara turned to Chieko and nodded. Chieko took a deep breath and spoke.

"When I was 5 my parents left the village and became spies for villages, stealing secrets and information for other villages. They made a pretty good sum doing it. I discovered their plot and went after them when I became a jonin and killed them in Kirigakure. I even brought their heads to Gaara."

"Wait so they left the village and no one was able to stop them for 10 years until you did?" Shikamaru asked.

"My parents were time keepers of Suna. They were in charge of the research division of the village, but they didn't want to be tied down to one place, so they left. I was left in the village because a child would burden their task."

"Ok, but that still doesn't explain why no one could take them out for 10 years."

"Being a time keeper is a high honor in the village. It means you've gained the trust of everyone in the council and the Kazekage.

Specifically, Haruka and Seiichi – Chieko's parents – were the strongest of the time keepers, mastering the technique in 10 months, a technique that takes 4 years to complete. The longer it takes a person to master it, the weaker their abilities will be. It wasn't until Chieko mastered it that there was a chance of capturing them." Gaara informed.

"Just how long did you take to master it?" Tsunade asked. She knew about the time limits of the training. After 6 years of not mastering it, the person died.

"I only took 8 months. The council decided that I'd be the one to take them out. Every other time keeper sent to kill them would die. I had no objection towards it."

"So if they really are alive how did they make everyone believe they were dead?" Naruto asked.

"One of a time keeper's jutsu is called Shadow animation. It lets the user stop time and make a clone that ends up being an actual body. So when you strike it, they literally start bleeding and dying. They never disappear. It's like a reanimation jutsu, only it's a body that's come to life and it can be destroyed. That must be how they escaped. They must've laid low until now."

"A jutsu like that must have a pretty strong weakness." Choji said.

"It has many. For one, you can only make one of those clones a month because it drains your chakra considerably. Since it's basically a jutsu that makes a human body, your body suffers damage internally as well, practically leaving you hospital bound for months. Then there's the psychological. Any damage the clone gets, you feel. If your opponent kills the clone you're gonna feel it. That's why it's a forbidden jutsu."

"So how'd you find them back then?" Kiba asked.

Chieko weaved hand signs and closed her eyes for a moment, holding the tiger hand sign. After a few seconds, a scroll appeared with the tie Tsunade never wanted to see after trying to open it the first time. Chieko opened it and placed her palm on the seal that was written on the scroll. A toy bird appeared, similar to the one Lady Chiyo used to have, but it was blue. She wound the key on its back and it began to walk in circles for a few minutes.

"What is that?" Temari asked irritated.

"My birthday gift from Lady Chiyo. She thought I'd have fun with it." Chieko said deadpanning.

"She gave me a red one when I became Kazekage." Gaara sulked.

"And me a purple one when I became a jonin." Kankuro follow.

"Damn sucks to be you guys she gave me a handheld fan." Temari finished.

The toy bird finally stopped and spit out two vials each holding a few strands of hair. "We use ninja hounds."

Kiba smirked. "No problem."

"Wait hold on a second are we really gonna go find some people that only Chieko can beat up?"

Tsunade looked to Gaara and they both nodded.

"Kankuro, Chieko. You two will accompany a team of Lady Tsunade's choosing to find and defeat Haruka and Seiichi." Gaara ordered.

"Shikamaru, Kiba. You along with Kankuro and Chieko with form a 4 man cell and track and eliminate the enemy. Naruto, Choji, stay on standby for backup. Chieko, are you feeling well enough to go on a mission."

"Yeah sure."

"I can't be apart from Sunagakure so long, so I leave Temari here in my place. I suggest the team leave in 3 hours."

"Of course, Gaara." Everyone nodded in agreement. The four man squad went to get ready. Gaara accompanied Chieko and Kankuro, Temari had small plans with Shikamaru.

"Chieko,"

"Yes Gaara."

"Are you feeling up to this? You have a right to refuse-"

"No, I'm the only one that can do this. Besides, I don't usually get to go on missions like normal shinobi, so I welcome the challenge." Kankuro opened the door to their apartment and they all went to Chieko's room first. Tsunade was quick to fix her broken window and clean up the mess.

"Temari said you made a bet with Kankuro where you couldn't wear your… normal attire."

"Yes but I've been getting accustomed to it." She went to the closet and began grabbing things she'd need.

"I'm gonna get ready." Kankuro said. Gaara nodded.

"I'll be there soon Kankuro." He said, turning his attention back to Chieko. "I'm surprised you haven't used the time jutsu to just bring your clothes here."

"Unlike your brother I keep my word, no offense."

"No it's alright, I know how my brother is… How have you been?"

"Aside from finding out that the enemy is alive, pretty good. This village is a little too loud for my taste but I'm just about used to it."

"And with Kankuro."

"He's not as bothersome that's for sure."

"Very well then, I'll go see how my brother's doing."

"Okay." Gaara left the room. Chieko let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Gaara was cunning. He was planning something, but you never knew what until the plan came to light. She just kept packing, not really worried for the mission ahead.

"So you kissed her." Gaara said entering Kankuro's room.

Kankuro stiffened and looked away from his younger brother. 'Did Chieko say anything? Damn this isn't good. What does Gaara want now?!'

"Who told you that?"

"The way you act around her. It's very different from when the two of you left the village."

"So?"

"Does she know?"

"Know what?"

"That you like her?"

"What are you crazy? There's no way I like her."

"Kankuro, the only reason you kiss a girl is if you're having a one night stand. You didn't have sex with her, so you must feel something towards her if you just kissed her. It' very uncharacteristic of you."

"That- it's not- ugh! Why do you care?"

"Because you're the Kazekage's brother. And because it's time for you to stop playing around and take relationships seriously."

Kankuro sighed. "I don't know what I feel right now, back then it was a spur of the moment kind of thing. I haven't really thought about it."

"Liar."

"Would you quit it?!"

"No because I have plans but to fulfill those plans I have to know all the details."

"Well then here's a little detail: Stay out of my love life. It's something that concerns me and Chieko, not you."

Gaara smirked. 'Checkmate.' "So you do like her."

Kankuro turned to face Gaara and was about to yell again when he realized what he told him. He went back to packing. "Is that a problem?"

"No, not at all."

Kankuro finished up packing when he heard a knock on his door. "You can come in Chieko."

Chieko opened the door. "You ready?"

"Yeah. Let's go." Kankuro followed Chieko out, forgetting Gaara was right behind him. The group made it to the gates where Tsunade was joined by Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto, Choji, and Temari, who was currently talking to Shikamaru, but stopped when she caught sight of Gaara.

"Remember, Chieko will be the one engaging the enemy. The rest of you will only be able to provide backup." Tsunade told her shinobi.

"Chieko, I give you permission to use the forbidden jutsus. Your objective is to defeat the enemy at all cost. Tsunade has agreed to have you lead the squad. I want their heads."

"Right." The four said. Chieko opened the vials and gave then to Kiba and Akamaru to sniff.

"They're heading south, towards water. They were by the village a few days ago, but left."

"They want us to follow them. They wouldn't be careless enough to leave such a trail. Let's go." The four left and Gaara turned to Tsunade.

"Before I leave, I'd like to speak about the request you made."

"Of course Gaara."

"Huh? Wait what's going on?" Naruto asked.

"Your Hokage has asked me to give the Hidden leaf a subordinate of mine to help out in the village. She wants to know more about them and if a transfer is even possible."

"Who is it Granny Tsunade."

"Don't worry about it until I have an answer Naruto."

"Aw man you're no fun granny."

"Temari, let's go. We need to settle this before I leave."

"Right. See you around you two." Temari waved at Choji and Naruto. The Kages plus Temari entered Tsunade's office. They sat around her desk.

"This is a very risky deal on your part Tsunade. If all goes as planned, you could be putting the village in a lot of danger if our two villages ever stop this alliance."

"Yes but it is all up to them if they consent to it."

"Of course. Here is their official data scroll." Gaara handed Tsunade a yellow scroll. Tsunade opened the scroll and read the name 'Chieko _'

"What's this line here for?"

"Chieko decided to eliminate her last name when she became a genin. Since then that line has remained blank."

"So she's fully devoted to the village. She's done all she can to prove she won't be a traitor like her parents." Tsunade said as she continued reading the scroll. She grew more and more interested in her as she kept reading. "Seems like she's very important in the village."

"I was thinking of allowing her to stay temporarily and then asking her if she'd like to stay for good, so the transition wouldn't be as hard if she elects to stay here that is." Gaara offered.

"That sounds excellent. Although I'd love to have her work for the village, she wouldn't be effective if she wasn't content here."

"Then it's settled. I'll station Chieko here for a few months and you will later ask her if she'd like to make permanent staying arraignments."

"Excellent. Thank you Gaara."

"Anything to help our friends the Leaf. If you'll excuse me, I really should be going now. I'll take Temari for a few minutes and she'll report back once I'm gone."

"Of course."

Gaara and Temari didn't speak until they left the Hokage tower.

"Gaara, what's that all about?"

"The Hokage wants Chieko to work for the village. She's been amazed by her skills."

"But what about-"

"Let me handle everything." Gaara said, shutting Temari up. They made it to the gates.

"I'll expect you back after the festival. I'm sure Chieko's team won't take so long. This is child's play for her. And I'm sure you'd like to spend time with the Nara boy."

"What? But how?"

"Call it a brother's intuition." Gaara turned and left. Temari stood there looking at her brother's back. He always had things up his sleeve. It annoyed her that she never knew his motives unless he spoke of them.

_**Okay so just to inform you all so you don't freak out. I'm not writing the fighting scene between team Chieko and her parents because they're very irrelevant to the story and as you can see Chieko isn't very effected by their lack of parenting on her part. There will be VERY BRIEF flashback on the fight, but only about things said, not blood and gore. Any other questions concerns, comments, etc., please post as reviews, unless it's a very personal topic, then by all means send a private message. Thanks for the support and hope you continue reading! **_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:** Carrying Change into the Future

It was the crack of dawn as the team hurried back to the village.

"Man Chieko, You look dead tired. You sure you don't wanna stop?" Kiba asked, Akamaru sniffing Chieko as they made their way back to the village.

"I'm fine Kiba. Besides, we're almost at the village." Chieko replied excitedly.

"Why so excited to go back? We still have to finish that research. What a drag."

"She lives for research haven't you noticed Shikamaru?" Kankuro said.

"Yea but she seems too excited right now."

"She doesn't get to go on missions like this very much because of her word. So any chance she get to go out she gets like this I guess." Kankuro informed. Shikamaru, Kiba, and Akamaru looked baffled.

"Dude, she JUST killed her parent. How excited can you be of that?" Kiba asked.

"I never considered them parents. I didn't talk to them much even when I was 5. Hell I don't even remember them much."

Kiba deadpanned. "She's a freak."

"No kidding. Not surprised that Kankuro's in-"

"Hey! Shut it Nara boy. Temari's in the village."

"Well _you_ two are still staying in the village."

The two currently had many forms of blackmail in their hands.

Chieko spotted the entrance to the village decorated with paper lanterns and streamers for the festival that was the following day. Festivals in the Suna were much more low key and treated more like formal events rather than festivals. Chieko dreaded having to wear a stupid kimono, but she felt bad not wearing it when other people bought it for her. She looked down at the black bags in her hand. She found it normal not to feel anything towards the heads in them.

_During the fight _

"_Chieko come with us, we could be a family again" Haruka said in a sickly sweet voice, extending her hand. _

"_Not interested." _

"_Hmph, brainwashed by that village, when you could be free doing whatever you wanted with no rules, you're a coward." Seiichi replied. _

"_I'm doing what I want to now, so I am free." _

Present.

"Good work everyone. Chieko, you can sent the proof to Gaara."

Chieko nodded to Tsunade and formed the necessary hand signs to send the bags to Gaara.

"You all deserve to rest from the mission."

"Actually, I'd like to finish what remains of the Sasori research. This mission set us back quite a lot and Sakura's been working nonstop all this time by herself." Chieko requested.

"Sounds good. Kiba, you can go. Shikamaru, accompany Kankuro and Chieko to Sakura. She's in the medicinal greenhouse conducting the necessary research."

"Aw you've gotta be kidding me. What a dra-"

"I believe Temari is with her."

"Oh, yes ma'am"

Everyone left the office and Kiba went home. The rest went to the greenhouse. Sakura was hard at work, she didn't even notice them come in until Temari pointed it out.

"Oh hey guys. How'd the mission go?"

"This girl's a freak. She's such a drag."

"Nah she was just being Chieko."

"I'm sure Chieko's having a sort of adrenaline rush right now considering that she never goes on normal missions." Temari added.

"I can't help it Temari. So Sakura, what do you need."

"With everyone's help I'm sure I'll get all this finished in no time. Shikamaru, since you're pretty good in antidotes you help me. The rest of you just pass us ingredients."

The team finished helping Sakura by late afternoon and went to a restaurant to celebrate then finishing ALL the research. Temari of course joined them.

"So all that's left is to put all the information together?"

"Yeah. I have to make a copy of the information for Konoha. I'll probably finish by the end of the week."

"Wow, months' work of information and it's gonna take you less than a week to copy." Sakura marveled.

"Yup, that's Chieko of the sand for you, always quick to finish her work and get on with the next assignment. How she managed to work with my brother all this time is beyond me. I would've strangled him."

"At least my mission will be finished my then. All this has been such a drag."

"Come on cry baby you can't tell me you're not excited to see me."

"You fool I never said anything about seeing you."

"Watch it Nara, you're speaking to a lady here."

"As if you ever act like one."

"I can, I just choose not to, doesn't mean I'm not one."

"You're so troublesome."

Sakura, Kankuro, and Temari laughed at the lovers quarrel in front of them.

"So Chieko, how's the bet going. I see Kankuro's not keeping his part of the bargain." Temari pointed out. Chieko looked at her attire and became self-conscious of being out in lavender shorts and a gray t shirt.

"To be honest I haven't paid as much attention to as I thought I would. In Konoha's climate it's suitable. But it's hard to wear something like this back home when all the sand always gets on you."

"Just don't go back to wearing your pjs that you classify as clothes when we go back. I can't be seen with you like that."

"You're not obligated to be around me Kankuro."

"A man keeps his word."

"BULL SHIT!" The entire table yelled at him, reminding him of his loose end of their deal. He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "I'll make it up to you Chieko, don't worry."

Sakura stopped laughing and looked at Temari, an evil smirk on her face. "Hey Temari~. I bet you forgot to bring a kimono for the festival~."

"No. Gaara told me I'd be staying for it, so I packed it."

Sakura sulked, throwing her plans out the window. "Well, Chieko, Temari you're coming over to Hinata's tomorrow right? We're doing makeovers and mani pedis aaaaall day to get ready for the festival!"

Chieko's inner world shattered. She had no intentions on doing such a thing, she'll fake her own death if she had to just to not go.

"Sakura, no offense, but Sand girls aren't very girly. Haven't you noticed already? I mean, look at Chieko, she trembles at the word makeover."

"So what do girls do in Suna that's girly?"

"Beat up the boys." Kankuro spoke up. Temari smacked him upside the head.

"Most women shinobi just go to bathhouses, and have spa days, but those are usually the medics or the ones with jobs like Chieko. Fully active duty ones go the whole 9 yards and get their hair done like every week or so." Temari said.

"That stuff is so time consuming I don't know how they do it." Chieko added exasperated.

"So how are you two going to get ready?! I mean there's the makeup and-"

"No makeup!" Temari and Chieko yelled out.

"I have nothing against hair, but none of that red paint or glittery shit on my face. Maybe Kankuro likes it, but I don't." Temari continued.

"It's face paint not make up!" Kankuro exclaimed.

"If there's no special event going on and you wear it its makeup." Chieko concluded.

"Again, not makeup. Come on Shikamaru help me out here." Kankuro pleaded.

"Oh yes, Shikamaru, help him understand the concept." Temari said, eying him dangerously. Shikamaru gulped. Piss off Temari, or piss off Kankuro.

"I mean it _is _face paint, but I can see how people can use it as make up." Shikamaru said, hoping he wasn't in for a beating. Kankuro slammed his head on the table and Temari smiled triumphantly.

"Don't feel bad. You look pretty with it on." Chieko teased.

Kankuro lifted his head again and smirked at her. "Oh yeah, I know what you look pretty in."

"Shut up you're such a pervert."

The two kept bickering as Temari talked with Shikamaru and Sakura, occasionally eying her brother and Chieko. She was a much different person from when she left the sand, and she was actually talking with Kankuro at a friend's level now. Of course Temari was happy for the change, but knowing what she knew, how would the future change for them?

"Well I'll see you all tomorrow then!" Sakura said walking away from the group.

"I'll see you two back at the apartment. I'm gonna take a stroll with Shikamaru since he's so excited for me being here." Temari tease.

"What a drag. Let's get going troublesome woman." Shikamaru dragged Temari away from the group.

"You know I'm staying at your place tonight right?" Temari told Shikamaru, who just smirked.

"Wouldn't have it any other way princess." He teased.

"No funny business!" Kankuro yelled as they walked away.

"Kankuro, your sister can take care of herself."

"Yea, but it's my job as her brother to tease her."

"Come on, let's go back."

"Why don't we stay out a bit?"

"We'll be doing a lot of that tomorrow. You can stay out if you'd like, but I want to go back. We haven't rested since coming from the mission. Knowing these leaf girl's they're going to be giving me hell tomorrow."

Kankuro eyed her. She didn't care for what others did. She was ALWAYS doing something productive, and resting was NEVER on her list. "You just want to finish organizing that research."

Chieko looked astonished. She thought for sure she'd fooled him. "I'm serious Kankuro I'm really tired."

"If you really were tired you would've left much earlier from the restaurant, or not even have gone after finishing everything."

"I thought it was a fitting occasion to celebrate."

"You don't celebrate."

"I do too."

"Name one thing you celebrate."

"My birthday."

"With people."

"There's that… I mean it's… Well sometimes I… ugh I hate you!"

Chieko said walking back to the apartment. Kankuro caught up to her. "Aw come on just a little stroll to get your head out of the gutter."

"No Kankuro. Go on your own"

"But it's no fun on my own."

"Then you can come back with me but I'm not staying out."

"Fine you win let's go back." Kankuro said dragging her by the hand.

"Huh? No wait it was supposed to be just me."

"Well I'm keeping you company."

"I'll never get any work done with you yapping all the time."

"That's the plan."

"But Kankuro!" Chieko pleaded until they reached their place. She didn't understand why he had to be so persistent.

Chieko tried hard to go to her room before Kankuro could do anything but he blocked her way. Chieko took out a kunai and threw it toward him to see if he'd move, which he did, just not in the way she wanted him to. The kunai hit the door.

"Miss me miss me now you gotta kiss me!" Kankuro teased.

Chieko walked up to him and snaked a hand around his neck, pulling him closer and kissed him. Kankuro was taken aback by her action. He didn't think she'd actually do it, or anything near it. His mind was too enthralled by his current situation to allow him to think anymore and returned the favor. He snaked his hands around her waist as she placed her other hand on his chest.

'No come on not again! Stop this Chieko I can promise I can keep calm for so long!' Kankuro thought, but did nothing himself to make it stop. He was slowly losing it. He lowered his left hand a bit to rest at her hip lightly as he managed to stick his tongue in her mouth and pulled her closer.

Chieko trailed the hand on his neck slowly down to his chest and lower to his abdomen and moved it to his back for a few seconds before grasping the doorknob and pushing herself off him.

"Ninja must see through deception!" She yelled quickly before entering her room and closing the room behind her, resting her back on it and let out a sigh of relief. On the other side Kankuro leaned back on the door as well, processing what just happened.

'Okay no THIS is NOT right. It shouldn't be happening. I should be able to resist myself. Why'd I enjoy that so much?! I mean sure she's physically attractive and she's great to hang out with and she's a trip to tease not to mention she's smart and she can be spontaneous and she does have a wild side that's not yet been seem but you can tell because of her taste for music but — wait what the hell? Attractive? Hang out? Wild side?! When the HELL did I start thinking this of _Chieko _of all people! Gah this is so confusing!'

On the other side Chieko was having her own mental battle.

'What was that?! Did I really just do that?! What was I thinking?! That's not me! Ugh damn you Kankuro and everything you stand for!'

Chieko stomped to her desk and tried to work on her assignment, but her mind was drowning in thought and questions that she knew of she didn't get answers to soon she'd go crazy. She sighed frustrated and walked to her too to open it, only to reveal Kankuro with his hand extended as if he were going to open a doorknob. They stared at each other for a second before saying in unison.

"We need to talk." They were taken aback by their response to each other before regaining their composure again.

"You first." Kankuro said.

"No you."

"You're the one that opened the door."

"You were going to open it too."

"But you did it first."

"But you were thinking of doing it."

"Just start Kankuro."

"Ladies first."

"As if you actually go by that saying."

"I do when it counts."

"I'm not one of your 1 night stands so start talking."

"I never said anything about you being a one night stand."

The two took a few steps towards each other.

"Well your ladies first comment implied it."

"I was being a gentleman."

"Well a gentleman takes a lady's opinions into consideration."

"And who said you were a lady."

"You did when you said ladies first you idiot!"

"Well then I guess I take it back."

"You can't do that!"

"Just did!"

They continued getting closer until they were face to face, Chieko having to look up while Kankuro tried to stare her down.

"You already said it!"

"And I already said I take it back!"

"Your words mean nothing!"

"Then I guess we don't have anything to talk about!"

"You just said we need to talk!"

"And we do!"

"You're making no sense!"

"You're just making this more complicated than it has to be!"

Their faces were now centimeters apart.

"You're so annoying!"

"You're such a pain!"

"Grow up!"

"Get out from under your rock!"

"Brat!"

"Cat Lady!"

"Blockhead!"

"Anti-social!"

"Cocky bastard!"

"Temper tantrum!"

"Why don't you go get laid!"

"Why don't you just shut up-" Kankuro cut himself off and resumed from where they had left off on the other side of the door. Chieko had a hand on the back of his head, fingers running through his hair. Her other hand was on his chest. Kankuro walked her back a few steps before the back of her knees were touching the edge of the bed, causing her to fall back, but they didn't break apart.

Kankuro's self-control was slipping. He became more and more drawn to her as the seconds passed. The small portion of his brain that was somehow still functioning was busy making sure his hands didn't wander off to places they shouldn't touch. It wasn't doing a good job since the hand on her hip was beginning to slowly stroke her thigh.

"Kankuro." Chieko moaned lightly, almost too low for Kankuro to hear, but he caught it. Unfortunately, any self-control he was trying to maintain went out the window at that instant and the hand that was on her thigh went back up to the hem of her shirt, his hand going beneath it to feel her abdomen. He was beginning to feel hot and bothered by what he was wearing. How she found the time to maintain her figure with the shitload of work she did was beyond him.

Chieko's hands found the hem of his shirt and she began tugging at it, a signal Kankuro caught on to as he removed his shirt, breaking the kiss for less than a second before getting back to it. She trailed her hands over his toned chest and abdomen, a little surprised since most puppet masters weren't so built.

Kankuro's hand slid to her back and went up to feel the clasp of her bra, which startled Chieko and made her push him away from her. She turned away so she didn't have to see him and gasped for air. Kankuro was gasping as well, sitting on the other side of the bed with a hand running through his hair. His face paint was smudged, no doubt that Chieko's face was covered in it a bit.

Chieko was scared of this happening again. This just made her more confused. It was like she wanted to do it, but she didn't.

"I'm sorry Chieko. I don't know what came over me. I didn't mean for it to happen. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"No I'm at fault too. I didn't stop it until much later. I wasn't scared, just a bit startled."

"No it's not okay. You're my friend, not some random chick from the street who I hook up with. It's not right to treat you like all those."

"You didn't do anything bad like that. I'm okay, really."

"You don't get it because you're not a guy. We don't think like you do. If this keeps up one day I'm gonna do something we'll bother regret."

"Why are you thinking of this so much. We're just friends. The solution is just to stop kissing each other." Chieko replied indifferently.

It hit Kankuro like a bunch of bricks. 'Thinking so much. Just friends. Stop kissing. Impossible. I'm eternally single. No way.'


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:** Silent Time Bomb

"I don't get how you can just sit here all day and write this boring stuff." Temari exclaimed looking over all the information they'd gathered.

"I actually find this quite fascinating. It's like writing a book."

"No Chieko, this is _nothing_ like writing a book. It's just a bunch of information on some dude's life story and the stuff he achieved as a bad guy."

"Exactly like a story Temari."

"You're such a weirdo."

"I take that as a compliment."

"Whatever, okay so spill. What's going on between you and my brother."

Chieko dropped the brush she had on her hand along with a paper on her hand. 'Great.' "What are you talking about Temari?" She said picking up the fallen material.

"You tell me kid. What was that about in the morning when I came in? Yesterday you were all buddy-buddy and now Kankuro is at a 10 feet distance from you at all times."

"He's probably just having one of those days." Chieko scribbled furiously on the scroll.

"… You both reached for the same plate this morning and when he realized it Kankuro walked ten steps away from you and went to his room. Doesn't look like it to me. I'm his older sister so I know when something's going on."

'Oh yeah we just had an intense make out session last night that could've led to something more if I wasn't thinking straight! The hell am I supposed to say Temari?!' "We had an argument about something that happened a while back. And now he's really pissed."

"That's not what his face says. You guys are hiding something and I'm gonna figure out what."

"Nothing is being hidden Temari."

"Whatever you saw girl. So, about this whole getting ready for the festival. Maybe we should go over to Hinata's and hang with the rest of the girls."

Chieko's brush fell from her hand again. Why did she have butter fingers today? "What?"

"Yeah, we should go, it might be fun."

"I don't know."

"Ah come on it'd good to have some girl time once in a while. And besides, you need a break from all the work you've been doing."

"Temari I'm satisfied doing this. And it's already mid-afternoon."

"Learn to unwind and kickback for a while. They're not _so_ bad."

'You didn't go shopping with them.' She thought. "I'm just not in the mood to go out now."

"Alright that's it." Temari got up from Chieko's bed and grabbed her by the collar.

"Hey wait Temari!"

"Let's go you little bookworm!"

She dragged Chieko from the apartment, picking up two bags that were mysteriously at the doorway, and walked to Hinata's house. Chieko was struggling out of her grip but quit half way there. They got to the Hyuga estate, which Chieko was astounded by the mass of, and Temari walked in, obviously knowing where to go. They walked a few hallways until they reached a door where giggling was heard on the other side. Temari barged in and announced their arrival loudly.

"Great! Mission accomplished Temari!" Ino exclaimed happily. She stood quickly and walked over to her and sat her in front of the vanity in the room. She pulled apart Chieko's braid, which Chieko protested. Ino stood there pensively and looked at the girl's reflection.

"The whole top side bun is so typical, I wanna do something different."

"If you so much as mention the word make-up I'll send you to a different time zone. It'll deplete my chakra, but it'll be worth it." Chieko threatened menacingly. Ino waved the comment off.

"Relax girl I wasn't gonna do that with my life on the line. You have great kin complexion considering you're a shinobi. Then again, you don't get out much either. But since I'm sadly only allowed to do your hair I want to do something extravagant!"

"Anything I deem extravagant I'll undo myself."

"Geez you're no fun." Ino grabbed a brush and began brushing out Chieko's hair. Chieko didn't like any form of attention. She tried to avoid it at all costs because attention always led to problems. The less people knew of her, the easier life would be, and the less problems she'd have to face. However, she never took into consideration that problems could arise from just 1 other person. There were many things she couldn't understand at the moment, and no logical answer to those questions.

"Hello! Earth to Chieko!" She snapped out of her thoughts and looked back to her reflection in the mirror.

"Sorry, you were saying something Ino?"

"Geez you're worse than a boy. It's like you're always in your own little world. I was asking how you enjoyed your stay in the village since you're gonna be leaving soon."

"Oh. It was satisfactory I guess."

"What kind of answer is that? You make it sound like we're pawns in a game." Tenten accused.

"I mean no disrespect but I just came here to work, not vacation or have fun." Chieko said nonchalantly. The girls looked around at each other, lost for words.

"Th-then, how did you enjoy working in the village?" Hinata spoke up. Chieko turned to face her.

"It was really great. There was so much to work on and so much information I didn't think I'd get it done as fast as I did, but I worked with really great people that were plenty helpful." She responded excitedly. Everyone sighed in relief. Leave it to Hinata to bring to the best in people.

Temari smirked at the girl. "You're such a nerd."

"Well Chieko did do a lot of the work, we were just her little helpers. I only felt useful when I when evaluating the antidotes." Sakura said

"I wish I could bring you all to Sunagakure and replace you with my subordinates."

"Why would you want billboard brow as your helper."

"Hey! Watch it Ino pig!"

"P-please girls keep it down."

"Ino my hair you're pulling it too hard!"

"Oh! Sorry Chieko."

Tenten sighed. "Its people like you two that are the reason Chieko is in such a rush to go back."

"Nah she just likes being a hermit."

"But seriously Chieko there's no one here or back in Suna that interests you even a bit. I'm sure Kiba was kinda handsome." Ino nudged.

"Not my type."

"Do you even have a type?" Sakura deadpanned.

"Not really. If I like you I like you and if I don't I don't. I've never thought of what I want in a guy."

Tenten sighed. "There's no hope for this one." Everyone, including Chieko laughed. They continued to spend the afternoon getting ready and eventually went out in the village when the sun was beginning to set. Ino had given up trying to do anything big on Chieko's hair, so she just made a bun on her top right side with the flower ornament Hinata had gotten her on it. Chieko noticed that most on the males in the village didn't wear traditional clothing. Instead they wore their shinobi uniforms.

"It's traditional for the females and genin males to dress up. Chunin and Jonin men tend to wear their uniforms. A girl does love a man un uniform." Ino winked at Chieko. Usually in festivals in Suna, Chieko would do guard duty. She could care less about festivities. Everything seemed too carefree.

"Don't worry about it Chieko. It's just how the people here are." Temari said, knowing this was a big culture shock to the girl. Chieko nodded.

"So where are we headed?" she asked.

"Well we decided that we'd all meet in front of the Hokage tower." Tenten replied.

"All?"

"Yeah. Us girls and the guys. It's gonna be one big group!"

Chieko's inner world shattered. 'It thought this was what they call a 'girl's night out,' not a party of like 15. What's the deal with so many people?'

"Hey look they're all there." Sakura pointed at a big group of guys standing by the small gate in front of the tower. Naruto waved for then to go there. Chieko found it a bit strange to see everyone in uniform, almost made her feel overdressed.

"The flak jacket suits you Kankuro." Temari teased. Chieko looked over to see him dressed in the standard Suna shinobi uniform, without the hood or surprisingly the face paint.

"Well I figured I'd blend in the crowd better with this." He replied.

"Alright then everyone to the festival!" Naruto yelled over everyone.

"You idiot! You have to be so loud?!" Sakura yelled smacking him on the head.

"Ow! Sakura! Why do you have to be so mean?!"

"N-Naruto!"

"Ugh, not this again. Come one everyone!" Tenten said leading the way as everyone followed. It was here where Chieko faced the common problem known as the third wheel. Temari obviously went along with Shikamaru. Neji and Tenten were ALWAYS tied together by the hip when they were with each other. Sakura and Ino walked along with each other talking about everything under the sun. Naruto rambled on to Hinata about something and Hinata just admired the sound of his voice. Sai and Shino talked about Kami knows what. Lee, Choji, and Kiba spoke about missions they've gone on, leaving Chieko besides Kankuro.

Kankuro wasn't making the situation any better, making sure there was at least a 6 feet distance between each other.

'Fine. If he wants to be that way, I'll play the game too.' Chieko pretended as if he wasn't even near her. This angered Kankuro. He thought for sure she'd get fed up with the distance and eventually go ad talk with him. But then he remembered who he was dealing with. The girl was notorious for being able to spend an entire day alongside someone and not being bothered with the lack of conversation.

'This is stupid. I have a mouth and a mind, I could've easily said no to coming to this stupid festival. So why didn't I?! Maybe if I slowly distance myself from the group, they won't notice I left.' Chieko started to lessen the pace she was walking gradually, practically unnoticeable, unless you weren't talking with anyone in the group.

When Chieko was far enough, she was startled by a voice from behind.

"You look very pretty tonight Chieko."

She let out a soft gasp and turned to face Kankuro. She frowned at him and began walking the opposite way from the group with Kankuro following her.

"Hey where are you going?"

"Back. I'm not in the mood to be out."

"You're never in the mood to be out unless it's for work but that doesn't mean you should stay inside."

"I thought we were keeping our distance from each other."

"Don't try changing the subject Bookworm."

"My name is Chieko." She kept walking away.

"Okay fine. Don't change the subject, _Chieko_."

"What do you want _Lord Kankuro_."

"To know why you so desperately avoid being around people."

"I'm a klutz I'm prone to falling or hitting my face on something."

"Okay so what's the real reason?"

"That's a lie and you know it."

"That's the truth so stop trying to make me say something that isn't true."

"Okay so it's partially true, but that's not the whole truth. You know what it is."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Chieko walked faster but Kankuro easily kept up with her pace.

"You know what I'm talking about, speaking of which we have a lot to talk about."

"Don't you have a festival to enjoy?"

"Don't you have to do the same?"

"I never agreed to it."

"Come on Chieko what's bothering you?"

Chieko laughed sarcastically before finally turning to face Kankuro. "You know what's bothering me? This place is crazy! These people don't understand the meaning of 'leave me alone' so I'm doing things against my will. I have to work with an idiot who doesn't understand even his own thoughts. I had to go kill people whom I thought were already dead. I was arrested for something I wasn't even linked to so the Kazekage had to come and bail me out. My entire life is going to hell all because I'm doing my job! I swear if I ever see Sasori again even in the afterlife I'll kill him!" Despite being extremely pissed, she never raised her voice higher than as if they were speaking in a casual conversation.

Kankuro just looked at her, shifting his weight to his left leg. "Okay, so why do you want to go to the apartment?"

He was joking, right? He did _not_ just ask that! He was pushing her buttons, waiting for her to get really angry.

"Chieko, I'm not trying to upset you."

"Really I had no idea."

"I'm serious. I'm trying to help."

"Why?"

"Because you've been miserable ever since that mission. You mope around the house just looking out the window or lost in thought. You're even more immersed in your work than usual. I know that your parents never affected you in any way in your life but something about that mission caused you to think about something and it's been bothering you."

"Don't worry about it Kankuro. Go and enjoy the festival." Chieko said walking away, but Kankuro grabbed her wrist before she could walk away.

"Look I know I'm a jerk and I make your life a living nightmare but I do care about what you're going through. After seeing what Gaara went through all alone I can't just sit by and watch another person drown in their own thoughts again even if they don't want to be helped. So make our lives easier because eventually I'm gonna get it out of you."

Chieko stopped fighting his grip. She had two options: make a scene and force him to let her go, or come clean quietly. Either way, she wasn't getting off so easily. She went for the latter, deciding that Kankuro would solve the puzzle sooner or later.

"All I've ever wanted to do was become a shinobi to show everyone that the apple can fall VERY far from the tree. So I just did my work and never wanted to be bothered by anyone else. I wanted to be known for who I was, not for whose child I am. I never wanted to attract any sort of attention for fear that others would know who I was. Even the village elders are still wary of me even if I'm totally loyal to the village."

Kankuro connected the dots. "So you tried erasing anything that tied you to them."

"Yes but memories are hard to erase."

That said it all. In the end, everything she did _was_ because they left her. The reason she was scared of lightning, why she isolated herself, everything about her screamed 'leave me alone.' But Kankuro never listened because that just wasn't his style.

"Do you wish they took you with them back then?"

"No."

"They what's there to worry about? They're gone. You're here. As far as I know, they're not connected to you in any way, so stop living in the past. Now come on, let's go play a few games."

Kankuro dragged Chieko to one of the stands, an apple bobbing game. He dunked his head in the pool of water and apples and emerged with an apple in his mouth a few seconds later. He looked up and gave her a weird smile with the apple between his teeth. Chieko didn't know whether to laugh or walk away embarrassed, but she stood there and gave him a smile. He spit the apple out and chose a stuffed owl as his prize.

"Here."

Chieko took the bird and looked it at Kankuro's wet face. Hair was sticking on his forehead as well. She laughed a little at his face and he soon followed.

"So come on, are you gonna live a little tonight?"

Chieko nodded to him and followed him to the next stand, just having a good time and forgetting about everything. And for the first time in a while, she enjoyed the loud sounds around her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:** Cleaner in Love

"You know Chieko, we still have to talk."

'Yes I know, but after we finish this. We can talk on our way back home if you'd like."

"Man you really are a workaholic."

"No thanks to you. If it wasn't for me you'd never get this done."

"Yeah that's true. But you're done. Shouldn't you take a break? All you're doing is editing."

"You aren't gonna let me finish until I do are you?"

"Nope."

Chieko sighed. "Fine you win. Let's walk around for a bit. Only a little while though, not like last time where you tricked me into spending the day out."

"Come on you can't say you didn't enjoy yourself."

"Shut up and get your lazy butt off my bed you puppet."

"Whatever you say."

Chieko, with the help of Kankuro, was practically finished with the information. She set a meeting with Tsunade to give her the scroll the next day. Chieko was glad to be done with her assignment. She couldn't wait to go back. She didn't want to imagine the mess she'd be facing in her office though. That was one thing she wasn't looking forward to.

Kankuro explained to Chieko the reason he kept his distance from her that day. Chieko's response was to get his hormones in check. Although she was kidding around with him, he wasn't. He was feeling drawn to her more and more to her every day. She just had _something_ that caught his attention. It wasn't a physical attractions like those one night stands he'd have back in Suna (which he hasn't had one since the beginning of this mission).

Temari didn't spend much time with the two. She was always wither with Shikamaru or in a meeting with the council of Konoha. She didn't tell either of them of Gaara's plan, but she knew it would have some sort of effect on them, she just didn't know what kind.

The following day the three sand ninja woke up early and got ready to go to the Hokage. They reached the tower on time and handed her the scroll. Tsunade was amazed by the sheer amount of data in the scroll. This just made her more interested in the girl. Not even the leaf's research division could compile data this accurate.

"I'm amazed by the amount of detail put into this. Good work you two."

"Thank you Lady Tsunade. It was Chieko who did most of it though." Kankuro admitted.

"Speaking of Chieko, I have an important mission for you."

"With all due respect Lady Hokage, I'm not a shinobi from the Hidden Leaf."

"I'm aware of that. Which is why this mission come on behalf of the Kazekage himself." Tsunade reached into her top drawer and pulled out a letter addressed to Chieko. Chieko took the letter and opened. It and began to read. Tsunade spoke in the meantime.

"I've never come across a person who exceeds in your line of work as you do. You have exceeded any expectations I had in this research assignment. Honestly I thought it would take you much longer. I've asked the Kazekage to let me borrow you for a couple months. I'd like you to train the village's research division in your way of acquiring information. Just how you perform your research. I'd also like you to help the historical archived of Konoha by helping us conduct research in topics. You'll be given a team who will work under you during your stay. Since you'll be working for the village you may also be sent to do different missions, though they'll be few."

Whatever Tsunade said to her was what was written in the letter from Gaara. Chieko was at a standstill. She desperately wanted to go back to her place. But this was a great opportunity. No one outside of the leaf village has ever been given exclusive access to their historical archives unless they were monitored. Her inner nerd was jumping with joy. This was also a request from the Kazekage. So it wasn't like she had much of a choice.

Kankuro was boiling on the inside. Gaara had some ulterior motive behind this. He wouldn't just_ lend_ the best time keeper of the sand to the leaf. But that was beside the point. One thing was clear on his mind: he knew Chieko wasn't going back home with him. And it made him depressed on the inside.

"If this is what Gaara wished for me to do, then I accept the mission Lady Hokage."

"Excellent. You'll begin tomorrow. We'll have a meeting to explain the specifics of your work later today. I'll send a messenger to tell you when we're ready. Kankuro, Temari, I'd like you to join the meeting so you can convey everything to Gaara. He's sent word that he wants you two to return to the village, so I assume the two of you will pack today."

The three bowed and left the office. Neither of them spoke until they reached the apartment. Kankuro marched to his room and slammed the door shut without uttering a word.

"He's just being a cry baby. I'm glad for you Chieko. You must be really excited."

"I am."

Temari placed her hand on Chieko's shoulder.

"I'll see the two of you later on tonight. I have a thing with Shikamaru right now." Temari walked out the door, leaving Chieko by herself in the kitchen. She began to clean the dishes from breakfast and ended up cleaning the entire place in the end. After she was done, she gathered up the courage to knock on Kankuro's door.

"Kankuro?"

No response.

"Can I come in?"

Nothing. Chieko wiggled the doorknob and found t to be unlocked.

"I'm coming in Kankuro. So you better be dressed." She joked, but got no smart comeback in reply.

She opened the door to see him working on parts on his puppets on the floor on the other side of his bed. Chieko walked over and sat on the floor next to his side. He didn't acknowledge her presence and just kept working on the arm of a puppet. She looked over to him and laid her head on his shoulder. Still no reaction from him.

"Come on Kankuro you're not really gonna give me the silent treatment today are you?" Chieko played innocent. Kankuro tried ignoring her for a few more seconds before she got to him. He sighed and put down his tools. He looked over to Chieko and ruffled her bangs a bit, knowing she hated that.

"Gaara's planning something and I don't know what. There's a reason he granted the Hokage's request, and I bet it had nothing to do with the alliance."

"It's only for a couple months. I'll be back in the village soon enough."

"Yeah, but we just started getting along so well. Doesn't seem fair."

"We're shinobi, life isn't fair to us Kankuro."

"Well life should have some sympathy towards us."

"We can write to each other so you know I'm still alive. You have that stupid bird lady Chieko gave you right? We'll use that to send messages."

"It's not the same."

"It'll do. Come on. Aren't you the one that says to live a little?"

"Frankly I'm not in the mood to live a little."

"At least come out of your room and let's watch a movie or do _something _before this stupid meeting."

Kankuro found it odd that it was Chieko suggesting to do something other than work. He couldn't say no. "Fine let's go watch a movie or _something_."

"Great! Okay so there's this documentary on some special place in the land of waves that's supposed to hold ancient artifacts about-"

"You said movie not school I past that stage years ago."

"Fine then what do you suggest?"

"I don't know something about action."

"…You're a ninja you see action every day you're practically in it."

"It's different when you go watch it because it's not real. Come on it's not to enjoy it. A ninja watching an action movie is just for a good laugh because the actors suck."

"You know what? Let's just walk around the village." Chieko deadpanned.

Kankuro looked at her curiously. "You sure about that? You want a repeat of the festival."

_During the festival _

"Hey! We've been worried sick of you two! You can't just go off on a date without telling us!" Sakura and Ino yelled in unison.

"We're NOT on a date!"

"Lies!"

"S-Sakura, I-Ino, please. Y-you're making a scene." Hinata's pleas fell on deaf ears.

"You idiots you could've at least told someone you were gonna go off on your own." Temari scolded.

"Hey we're shinobi too we can defend ourselves."

"You two messed everything up! We we're gonna get a major discount at Ichiraku's because we had a really big group! But we missed it by TWO PEOPLE who went off on a date! My ramen!" Naruto yelled sadly.

Kankuro and Chieko stopped trying to defend themselves and let the group believe what they wanted to.

_Present_

"Naruto Sakura and Ino are on a mission."

Kankuro smirked and stood up, Chieko following him out and to the village center where all the shops were. The two were just window shopping, passing the time until their meeting. Chieko was being _abnormally _chipper this day. Kankuro didn't know if he liked it or found it weird.

"Chieko?"

"Yeah what?"

"Why are you so happy all of a sudden?"

"Well, you're always forcing me to cheer up when I'm down, so I thought I'd do the same."

"I'm not-"

"_I'm_ not an Idiot Kankuro. I know you're sad and all that I'm not leaving with you guys. I have no idea why you're so sad, but this seems like something people do when others seem under the weather."

"Oh, well, thanks, I guess."

"Kankuro stop sulking. This isn't a permanent thing. What's the worst that could happen without you around? I'm a ninja. I can protect myself."

"The worst thing that can happen is that you either finally get a tan from the exposure of the sun and that you die."

"Stop being such a worry wart."

"You're just saying that because you're secretly excited that you have full access to the archives of another village that isn't your own.'

"Can you blame me?"

Kankuro smiled at her. "No you're right. Let's get lunch before your dumb meeting." He teased. Chieko agreed happily.

The meeting took place during the afternoon. Her team consisted of Hinata, Shino, Tenten, Shikamaru, and Sai with Kakashi being second in charge of the temporary unit. She was pleased that the Hokage had chosen the more toned down people of the village to work with her, though worried for Tenten and Shikamaru because Chieko didn't do well with lazy or complaints about how fast the pace is. Temari cracked up in the middle of the meeting when she discovered Shikamaru would be on the team as well.

Shikamaru came over in the evening, much to Kankuro's dismay, but he was the younger brother and he was in a house of girls, so he had no say. Chieko, like every other night, was making dinner.

"Seriously this is such a drag. I mean, I know why you're excited for this and all, but it's so much work."

"You won't be working anywhere _near_ as much as Chieko will be." Kankuro argued.

"Well of course. The leader does things on the side too."

"No, I mean you won't be doing anything that will even come close to what Chieko does. She's a workaholic. You might have to pry the scrolls and brushes off her hands to remind her she had to go home at some point. She'll probably even do the work you guys are supposed to do."

"I'm not that bad Kankuro."

"Oh yeah? What about back home when we were reviewing the information and you swore I had my data wrong? You went to some pretty great lengths to prove me wrong. And once you did you edited all of my stuff. It's like I _literally_ didn't do anything at all."

"I was just making sure everything was right. Do you want future generations to think their ancestors were idiots?"

"I could have edited my own stuff."

"You took too long."

"It was _two days_!"

"Just don't write to me saying you can't take it crybaby." Temari told Shikamaru on the side.

"Shut up you troublesome woman. Hinata will probably be the one making sure she stays healthy and all. She has that mother's instinct stuff."

"Just make sure she stays alive the sand village needs her." Kankuro said a bit hostile.

"Kankuro!" Chieko yelled from the kitchen, eyeing him to apologize for his tone, which he did, causing Temari to snap.

"Okay no there's _definitely something_ going on between you two. Kankuro _never_ apologizes for his actions unless Gaara tells him to. So what you guys had sex or something?" Temari asked frustrated. Kankuro and Chieko looked at each other and immediately turned away.

"You're crazy Temari." Kankuro argued.

"Nothing is going on between us, we're just friends!" Chieko yelled. 'I think.'

"I've heard that one before! Explain to me how he just obeyed your unspoken order!"

"He's always done that."

"What?! No way! He _never_ obeys orders! He doesn't even wash the bowl he uses to eat!"

"Really? He's pretty good about cleaning up after himself."

"So what's your secret? Some kind of special genjutsu? Chieko, please tell me what did you do!"

"Temari please calm down I've done nothing to Kankuro He's always been this way!" Chieko pleaded.

"I'm not a total pig Temari. I can be a nice guy."

"Nice guy my ass! You don't even shower regularly! Once a week if we're lucky back home!"

"Temari I know he's your brother and all but the person you're describing isn't the person I've been rooming with for the last month or so. He's very clean."

Shikamaru continued paying attention to the argument as he thought back to a rare conversation he had with his mother a few months back

_A few months back _

"Shikamaru! Come here please!" Yoshino yelled from the living room. Shikamaru sighed and got his lazy butt off his bed and walked to the living room at a snail's pace.

"What is it Ma?"

"I've finished your laundry. You just have to put it away." She replied in a suspiciously sweet voice.

"Thanks Ma."

"I've noticed I've been washing more of your clothes. Everything alright?"

"Yeah everything's fine Ma."

"And your room's been cleaner too."

"So?"

"You know, your grandmother told me that when Shikaku fell in love with me, he became a much cleaner and tidier person. He also became less lazy and more involved in his work."

"What are you saying mom?"

"Is it Temari? The Kazekage's sister?"

"WHAT?! MOM!"

"A man changes when they're in love."

"Whatever ma." Shikamaru picked up his clothes and walked away.

"She's a good person!" Yoshino yelled.

"You're wrong Ma!"

_Present_

As much as he hated to admit it, his mother was 100% right about the change. A man changed more than a woman when they were in love. Judging by the current argument, Kankuro fell, _hard_. And he was in complete denial. As for Chieko, things were just starting to flourish.


	18. Chapter 18

_**So first I'd like to thank all the people who have read the story and continue following it. It means a lot! This chapter isn't going to be like all the other ones. It'll be similar to a chapter in "No More Reasons to Hide" (Chapter 14: Counting Days) in the sense that it'll show how time changes in the next couple months in the story, only this is going to be written in the form of letters between Chieko and Kankuro but with more detail added, though not ALL the letters will be written (That's like 5 chapters worth of stuff!). I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please don't forget to review on it! **_

**Chapter 18:** Letters of Time

"Got everything?"

"Yeah."

"Write when you two get back. And don't leave anything out."

"Including my one night stands?"

"Including your one night stands."

"TMI don't you thing Chieko?"

"Nah Kankuro's not gonna have any. _Right_?"

"I'm a good boy. I'll behave."

"You're such a dweeb. Come on Casanova We should hurry back."

"Calm your hormones we're on our way. Don't let these weird Leaf ninja get to you. Got that."

"Stop being so weird I can take them on. Now go before Gaara has your head."

Temari rolled her eyes and grabbed Kankuro by his collar as they walked away. Chieko turned around to go to the research division of Konoha. Her first order of business was to get organized.

_Month 1, Week 2 _

_Chieko, _

_I'm sorry for not writing sooner. Gaara's had me swamped with work. I had to take care of some bandits in the capital city of the Wind country. Nothing too hard to handle. Gaara and Temari send their hellos. I asked Gaara what the hell was up with leaving you in the village, but he said it was for the alliance. Bull shit. The historical archives in the research division are currently being handled by Baki. Your subordinates practically cried when they found out you still weren't coming back. Seems you finally got their respect. It feels weird doing all this work without you around telling me I'm wrong. I feel lazier thought Temari says I've been more involved in my work. I don't know how that's supposed to work. Anyways, I hope they're not giving you any trouble over there. I know the Leaf isn't your cup of tea, but the people are nice, they just want you to be happy. Like you said, it's only for a few months, so don't stress it. I may not write back as often as you'd hope, but I'll try. Keep yourself safe Chieko. _

_-Don't Trip_

_Kankuro _

_Month 1, Week 3 _

"Chieko! We got the files you wanted!" Tenten yelled into the room. It was similar to the one in Suna, but much more spacious. Chieko was getting a document on a high shelf and she was on a ladder. Big mistake.

"Give me a sec- Whoa!" Chieko lost her balance and fell off the ladder but was thankfully caught by Kakashi.

"You know, I'm beginning to think I was assigned here because you fall a lot."

"Sorry about that."

"Maybe you should take a break. I think we've got it from here. It's just putting things in order right?"

"Yeah. Thanks Kakashi." Chieko walked over to her desk and took out the scroll that held the no longer dreaded wind up bird. She opened the letter from Kankuro she'd been meaning to reply to.

_Kankuro, _

_You're not the only one swamped with work, so delays are naturally acceptable. Tell Temari and Gaara I say hello as well. Don't swamp Gaara with questions you know you won't get answers to. I think you've rubbed off on me because I find pleasure in knowing my subordinates fear Baki. I hope this doesn't become habit, you know, me enjoying other's suffering. Though I do enjoy the solitude and quiet that I get here during my work, I do miss all your rambling and teasing as weird as it seems. We're still organizing a few things. Who knew Konoha was so messy in keeping their documents. My team is pretty easy to work with seeing that they take orders well so I'm adjusting well. We're supposed to be training the others in the division soon. I do miss the dry heat the sand offers instead of this humid weather. I hope you're not causing any of the trouble Temari says you do. I might just have to go back early if that's the case. I have to admit I've tripped a couple times here, mostly from not paying attention to my surroundings. Hopefully it gets better. Stay safe and write back soon. And don't be fooling around with one night stands. You know your siblings don't like that. (But if it happens, tell me!)_

_-Be a Good Boy_

_Chieko_

_Month 2, Week 1_

"Kankuro. What are you doing in my office?"

"Writing to Chieko."

"Let me rephrase my question: Why are you writing to Chieko in my office?"

Kankuro looked up from his paper. "I have some spare time. Why not spend it with my brother?" He teased. Gaara sighed and ignored him.

_Chieko, _

_So you do have an evil side. Glad some of my habits rubbed off. Although I'm known as the party boy of the village, I haven't found a single good person to have a one night stand with. No one interests me. I think my playboy days are over. Temari smiled with glee when I told her that. Though that could be because Shikamaru's supposed to come over for some Hokage business. Poor guys getting swamped with duties. Gaara's made me in charge of teaching a few kids who are interested in the village the puppet master jutsu. You know my hatred for children, so I can't say I'm excited, but they are the future. I'm not responsible if they get in accidents and they die. If you were here you'd be telling me that it's a privilege to teach the youth, then again teaching is in your alley. I hope you don't mind, but I've been cleaning all the dust in your apartment. No I haven't been through your clothes, though I hope you never wear that grey pajama looking thing ever again. Feels weird being there without you though. Don't break your head when you're falling off ladders if I'm not around. _

_-Waiting,_

_Kankuro _

_Month 2, Week 2 _

"Aw come on Chieko this one's really cute."

"Ino I'm not interested. I don't have any intentions on dating anyone. Besides, he's not my type. He looks really cocky."

"Aw come on you have to leave this office for something other than going home."

"Ino no means no now please let me get back to work. Why don't you bother Kakashi? He's old and needs something to get his mind off his books.

"Ugh you're no fun." Ino walked away and Chieko went back to her letter.

_Kankuro, _

_Please help me. Sakura and Ino keep coming in my office telling me about these random guys in the village they try setting me up on a date with. I keep telling them I'm not interested but they still insist. If the weather doesn't drive me crazy, they will. The people of the leaf learn fast. Things have been a little slow without Shikamaru here (hope you guys are benefitting from him). Kakashi and Sai are on a mission too, so it's me, Hinata, Tenten, and Shino. I have then gathering information while I analyze it. Its pretty good teamwork. But it's not the same as having you around. I find myself actually wanting to take breaks and walk around a bit. Of course Tsunade doesn't care. She says I've been doing really good work. But it's not the same being here by myself than being here with someone from my own village. I didn't feel as homesick. Hinata's been helping by inviting me to her house and all. Hope everything with the teaching is going well. You just need patience and a few funny stories about your failed attempts when you were learning it. Don't go through my top two drawers in my place! I think it's self-explanatory as to why. I'm glad you've quit your playboy ways. Now stay that way! _

_-Missing Suna,_

_Chieko _

_Month 2, Week 3_

"Kankuro wake up!" Temari yelled. Kankuro sat up on his bed and looked out his window. It was still night, another bad dream.

"It was a dream." He said to himself.

"You alright?" Temari asked worried.

"Yeah, just fine." Kankuro said, slightly gasping for air. Temari looked at him quizzically before returning to her room. Kankuro turned on the lights and sat at his desk

_Please, _

_Write back as soon as possible. I've been having this bad dream where you get kidnaped by some rogue ninja and you can't break free. I know you're a strong kunoichi but dreams can be bad omens sometimes. If you need anything tell me. As far as Ino and Sakura, ignore them. They'll never stop, but men eventually give up if they're not very interested. Shikamaru sends his regards. Please call him back to the village. It's hard to sleep at night with him and Temari giggling at 2AM. I'll admit some of your habits have rubbed off on me too. I've been working my ass off more than usual with no complaints. You were right about the patience part. They seem to be getting the concept though. Don't worry, I haven't gone through your drawers, but I have gone through your music. You have some of the weirdest and unexpected taste in it. It's cool though. Your subordinates keep asking me when you're coming back because they can't handle Baki. I keep asking Gaara that same question too. He doesn't give me a definite answer though. If it drags on for too long though, I'm going over there and taking you back. But I do think you should be spending time with others, even if it's just one on one with another person. Don't keep your thought inside. I want to know everything that you're thinking and all but it doesn't have to be just between you and me, unless it's something you prefer that way. Stay strong Chieko. Write back soon, please. _

_-A very worried, _

_Kankuro _

_Month 4, Week 1_

"S-so has Kankuro calmed down a bit with his dreams?" Hinata and Chieko were at a tea house the two frequented.

"Yeah he's more at peace now, but he's getting more agitated according to what Shikamaru told me when he got back. He says Gaara's patience is being tested greatly. Says I've been away for too long from the village."

"D-do you miss the sand?"

"Of course I do. But I'm feeling better about being here."

"You seem to still hold a very good relationship with him even though you're very far apart."

"Writing helps me not miss the Sand so much."

"Th-that's good." Hinata went back to reading a scroll.

_My Dear Puppet Master, _

_I want to be back home as much as you do, but I don't think pestering Gaara about it is gonna help the situation. I've been getting more used to the village. My team is very busy getting all this work done. Kakashi is a big help in getting information (thank goodness because these people need guidance and I can't leave my job at all). It seems the problem of the Leaf shinobi is the way they analyze information, which is what I'm helping them with. Temari sent be a letter the other day saying you've been agitated lately. She says that you're not thinking straight much and you're lashing out at people for no apparent reason. For what you write it seems that there's nothing wrong. Are you hiding something? I thought we had a 'nothing but the truth' deal going on. Even with my talks with Hinata I still feel a bit lonely without another Sand shinobi's presence. Guess I got really used to you being around. Tenten teased me the other day saying that with all the time I've been here I should at least be a little bit darker. I must have some immune powers against the sun. I know it's hard but try at least controlling your temper. You may end up doing something you'll regret. You know I'd like to be there to figure out what's wrong, but you have to tell me since I'm not there. Don't do anything stupid. _

_-Miss you, like always, _

_Chieko _

_Month 4, Week 4 _

"Kankuro behave yourself!" Temari yelled. This was the 5th time this week he's lashed out, and it wasn't even Wednesday yet.

"You started it!"

"I didn't do anything except ask you the same question twice because I thought you didn't answer me the first time!"

"Well maybe you should get your hearing checked."

"Stop being such a jerk! Just because Chieko-"

"Don't bring her into this she had absolutely nothing to do with this."

"Ever since you left the leaf you've been more agitated as time goes on. You have to calm down. What's the matter with you?!"

"I don't know Temari! I just- I don't know!"

"Kankuro, go to your room and cool off for a while." Gaara said from the couch.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Kankuro stormed off into his room.

"Gaara,"

"I know, just give him time Temari. He'll figure it out. He has to."

"I just hope he does before something bad happens."

"I won't let it get to that point."

Kankuro sat at his desk writing.

_I'm sorry, _

_I haven't been honest with you in the last few letters this month. I don't know what's wrong with me. I just feel like I'm angry all the time and I don't know why. I get set off for the stupidest things, most recently because Temari asked me a question I already answered about doing the dishes. Not even working on my puppets seems to work to calm me down anymore. The only things that work are going to your place or writing to you, both of which are activities that involve you, but I do them without you around. I don't know why I'm being so nostalgic about your absence. I mean of course I miss it, but every day I miss it more and more. I know we built a pretty good friendship, but even friends don't blow up on their siblings when they're other friend isn't around. I'm probably not making any sense now any when you read this you might freak out about my well-being, but I just don't know what to do about this rage. I'm scared of myself. I'm at a lost. _

_-I'm scared, _

_Kankuro _

_Month 4, Week 4 _

Chieko twirled her pencil around in her hand. She didn't know how to begin replying to him.

_Kankuro, _

_I know it's the last thing you want to hear right now, but you have to control your mood swings. Like I've said before, you're going to do something you'll regret. If it really helps that much then stay at my place (please just keep everything tidy). I don't want Temari of Gaara telling me you hurt someone. Gaara hasn't given Tsunade any order for my return, so I can't leave any time soon. Don't think this is easy on me either. You were practically the first person I actually called a friend, so not having you around is tough on me too, but talk about this stuff to your siblings. You're not alone. You won't be able to do anything properly if you have all this rage in you. Figure out why you're so angry. _

_-You're Okay, It's just a little bit of Rain,_

_Chieko _

_Month 5, Week 2_

Kankuro read over Chieko's letter again, still having found no way to respond to it. He sat in Gaara's office just looking at it.

"Kankuro,"

"What is it?"

"I have a mission for you."

Kankuro sighed, not taking his eyes off the paper.

"It involves Konoha, and Chieko."

Kankuro's attention was now fully on Gaara. Gaara handed him a scroll.

"This is for Tsunade. Make sure you and Chieko are present when she reads it."

"Is Chieko coming back?"

"… Just get to the Leaf and do as I say."

Kankuro scowled and swiped the scroll out of Gaara's hand.

"How long do I stay in the Leaf?"

"…That all depends on Chieko."

Kankuro frowned, not having any concrete answers. The only think he knew was that he didn't have time to reply to her letter, HE was the next letter.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:** Let it Go

Chieko was reading over some research Tenten had written. She wasn't paying attention much to it. She could tell that it needed work, but her mind was elsewhere.

"Miss Chieko."

"Yes Sai?"

"I know I'm not very in tune with my own emotions and everything, but even I can tell that something is wrong."

Chieko sighed and smiled slightly at Sai. "Sorry if I worry you. I'm just thinking about something back home."

"Does it have to do with Lord Kankuro?"

"I'm sorry?"

"I apologize for being nosey, but I've just heard things that he's not been emotionally well."

"He's not and I've yet to get word of his situation, but I hope it gets better."

"It's good that you hold out hopes for him."

"Chieko."

She turned her head to see Shino coming in.

"What is it Shino."

"Kankuro has come to the village."

"WHAT?!" Chieko stood abruptly, causing Sai to lose his balance a bit.

"He just came through the gate."

"Go Chieko, we can take care of things from here." Kakashi assured. She nodded and ran out the building.

'What the hell are you doing Kankuro?! You're an idiot!' She thought as she ran towards entrance of the village. She didn't have to go that far to meet up with him.

"Kankuro!" She yelled, getting his attention. He turned around to face her. Chieko could see even past the face paint. He had bags around his eyes. He was lucky for the paint because that was all Chieko could see.

"Chieko. How did you-"

"Shino told me. _Please_ tell me you're here on a mission ordered by Gaara."

"How'd you know?"

Chieko sighed in relief. 'So he didn't go crazy yet.' "Lucky guess." Chieko replied before looking at his face again. It was filled with emotions she knew he'd never show in public. His hands twitched occasionally. 'He's different.' "I was scared you kept true to your word and came here without permission."

"Pft! I'm not that stupid Chieko. Geez have a little faith in me will you?"

"I can't have much faith if you've been blowing up at everyone for no reason." She replied exasperated.

"Sorry about that." Kankuro said. He felt much calmer than he'd been in the last months. She looked the same as how he'd left her, but not as cheerful, not that she ever was overly happy, she just looked _really_ tired. Kankuro ran up and grabbed her in a tight hug. He let out a sigh of relief. Chieko practically felt the stress leave his body.

"Kankuro not so hard."

He loosened his grip slightly. "Sorry, just missed you is all."

"I can tell." Chieko nudged him, signaling him to pull away, which he did reluctantly. "So, what's this mission?"

"I don't know. He just sent a scroll for Tsunade and asked that we were there while she read it. It has something to do with you."

"Am I going back?"

"I don't know. He didn't say. Let's go to the Hokage and find out."

Chieko nodded and they made their way to the Hokage tower. Chieko knocked twice. "It's me."

"Come in." Came from the other side. Kankuro opened the door and the two talked in.

"Kankuro, I've been expecting you."

"I have a message from the Kazekage." He pulled out a scroll and handed it to Tsunade. She took it and began to read it to herself.

Chieko was fidgeting with her hands while Kankuro looked around the room. Whatever Gaara wrote to Tsunade sure was long. Once she finished, she looked up at Chieko analyzing her.

"Seems Gaara is ready to take things to the next step. Chieko."

"Yes ma'am?"

"You work doesn't come to par with anything I've ever seen. You've helped Konoha more than we could ever imagine with our research. I asked Gaara if I could make your stay permanent. You would be a citizen and shinobi of the leaf. This would also help the alliance to gain the trust of the two villages. There would be almost no secret grudges between each other. You would be in charge of the entire research division. You'd be able to choose whomever you want to work with you."

The Sand shinobi were shocked. Gaara _actually_ gave this plan approval. Kankuro was furious of the whole arrangement. How come he hadn't been told all this? Why would Gaara agree to it? Why was the world so set on taking Chieko from him? – That last part was unexpected, so he brushed it off.

"Of course, the decision is yours Chieko."

"…Can I think about it?"

"Are you SERIOUSLY thinking of it?!' Kankuro's anger just kept growing.

"Of course. Take your time. I will ask that you continue your work in the division as you make your decision. Kankuro, I assume Gaara asked you to stay until you have an answer?"

"That's correct Lady Hokage."

"Very well. Chieko remains in the same place as when she came with you, so I'm sure you won't mind being there again?"

"Of course not ma'am."

"Excellent. I will await your answer then Chieko. Dismissed." The Sand shinobi left silently and didn't speak until they reached the apartment. Kankuro looked around. The place was as immaculate as ever, nothing had changed.

"Chieko,"

"I'm okay. Just a little shocked." She let out a breath and went straight to the living room to put on relaxing music. This was the last thing she could think of happening. She likes Konoha, but she still didn't feel at home. She turned to go to the kitchen when she was stopped by Kankuro, who grabbed her waist with his left hand and her right hand with his right.

"Kankuro,"

"You've been under the weather for the last few months."

"B-but I can't dance!"

"Just follow my lead."

Chieko was hesitant until Kankuro moved to one side and she followed. She was surprised at how easy it was for her to follow his lead, not to mention the fact that he could dance at all.

"I didn't know you danced."

"Well being the son of a Kazekage and the brother of another, I have to attend some pretty boring events. So Naturally, I have to know this. After the invasion of Konoha, Temari decided to use this as a way to cope with our father's death."

Chieko was struggling to follow his movements. She didn't do much in her life that required graceful movements. I mean sure in the academy they taught the girls how to dance a bit if the mission required them to, but Chieko was never good at it and her line of work didn't require it. Kankuro tried to spin her around but she almost tripped. Thankfully Kankuro easily caught her in time.

Kankuro was chucking. "I mean I know you can't dance but this? Man you have to stop spending your days sitting down. I should've known better, dancing with a klutz and all."

"Your idea not mine!"

"Yeah I know sorry."

Chieko changed the song to punk rock and headed towards the kitchen. She decided to make something easy – pasta. She began taking out the proper ingredients and began her work when she noticed Kankuro sitting on the kitchen counter just watching her.

"Are you just gonna stare at me all this time while I cook?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

"Because there's nothing better to do."

"It's creepy."

"Deal with it. You don't like me going into the kitchen."

"Because you burn everything."

"I beg to differ."

"Please don't. I don't want to clean this place of smoke again like last time."

"It was an accident."

"You were boiling vegetables and you burnt them. Explain to me that."

"… You win."

Chieko went back to her cooking, and Kankuro went back to his watching. He was glad that although she wasn't wearing shorts and all, the pants and shirt she was wearing was _very _figure flattering. It must have been the work of Ino. He'd have to thank her later. He watched her move around the kitchen swiftly without being flustered. All her movement coincided to the beat of the music. 'It's not that she can't dance, she's just not used to doing it with other people.' He concluded.

"Hello, Kankuro, did you hear me?"

"Huh? I'm sorry what was that?"

"I asked if you were alright. I was really worried about you when you didn't respond to my last letter and then you just showed up here without saying anything beforehand."

"Oh yeah sorry about that. I thought it'd be a nice surprise."

"Well I admit I was happy and surprised, but that doesn't explain why you didn't write back you idiot. You had me worried sick with that letter you sent last month. And you didn't reply back when I did."

"I wanted to, but I just didn't know how."

"A simple 'thanks for the advice' would've helped."

"Believe me that's the last thing I would've said to you."

"So I wasn't helpful?"

"You were, but I was too angry to think properly. I probably would've said something I didn't mean."

"Are you still feeling agitated here in Konoha?"

"… No. I feel more relaxed."

"Maybe it's because you've spent _so_ much time with me the distance was too much for you to handle." Chieko joked.

Kankuro laughed at her comment, but couldn't help the feeling he got from her words. In his mind, they made sense.

"And what about you. How's the village been to you?"

"Well, the people are nice, and I have everything I need when I work and all. But, it feels like there's something missing here. Even if I'm close to everyone, it still feels empty."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"I don't know, just something."

"You've been swamped with things to do here and you still feel like you're missing something."

"It's nothing work related. It's more like, I don't know," Chieko was stirring the sauce.

"Something like this?"

Kankuro appeared behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on his right shoulder. She stood there in shock. She didn't know, or want to know what the Sand ninja's plans were.

"Wh-what are you-"

"Sh. Just stay still." Kankuro said with his eyes closed. Chieko didn't understand until she noticed his breathing. It began to slow down, relaxing. That didn't mean it had the same effect on her. She still stood there frozen, not daring to move, and forgetting to breathe for that matter.

"Chieko, breathe." Kankuro reminded. Chieko did as she was told. She was _not_ feeling relaxed. She felt awkward and nervous, but deep down in the bottomless abyss of her heart, she enjoyed it. However, she didn't allow herself to let the enjoyment rise higher than it already was. She didn't want to give him any ideas. She was still stiff.

Kankuro could feel her nervousness. He knew she felt very awkward, but that was all part of the initial plan. His intentions were to get her riled up so she could focus on something other than work. What he didn't expect was for himself to feel so relaxed. He swore she had some special jutsu that attracted him to her (if only he weren't so dense!).

"Geez you've never heard of the word relax have you?" Kankuro said, not moving.

"How does someone relax in an awkward situation?" Chieko replied, face burning hot.

Kankuro smirked at her reply and moved his left arm to turn off the stove and returned it to her waist. "By letting go you idiot."

"I'm not an idiot."

"Yeah? 'Cause you're sure acting like one. Stop being such a porcelain doll and just give in already. I don't bite you know."

"No, you just get overly angry and lash out at people."

"That's uncalled for."

"Oh and this isn't?"

"Hm, you've been hanging around Tenten too much. You were never this aggressive."

"Aggressive?"

"Yeah, you never fought back as much before."

"And what's so wrong about fighting back?"

"I like it."

"Huh?"

"Shows you're not so helpless anymore."

"Why are you so weird all of a sudden? Please let me go."

"Mmm, not likely." He replied, not moving from his position.

"Kankuro." She said more firmly. This time he let go and laughed nervously.

"Sorry Chieko. I was just trying to rile you up. Guess my plan backfired."

"Damn right it did." She mumbled, finishing up dinner.

"Whoa what's with this language?"

"What's with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been particularly weird this afternoon. Dancing and watching and coming up behind me like that. What's wrong with you?"

"Are you _seriously_ thinking of staying here for good?" He asked without thinking while getting out plates and utensils for the table.

"What?"

"I thought you weren't comfortable being here. Then Tsunade tells you about this whole plan and you tell her you'll think about it. I thought the answer would be a complete no."

"That would be rude Kankuro. Besides,"

"Besides what?"

"It's a great opportunity."

"So you're willing to risk everything you've worked to prove back home to stay here forever?"

Chieko meditated his words for a moment. "I'd actually forgotten all about that being here." She replied honestly, bringing the food to the table and sitting down with Kankuro following.

Kankuro looked down. For some reason, her response felt like a hit to his heart, like if he was rejected. Gone was the relaxed happy feeling he had as it was replaced by sadness.

"But you know, you worry me so much that it might just _force_ me to go back home." She finished. At this Kankuro turned his head towards her and she offered him a smile to brighten up the mood as they began the meal.

"Hmph. Guess I better revert back to my rebel ways if that's what it's gonna take."

"Please don't you were doing so well."

"Obviously it was no good if it means you stay here in this dying heat."

"Kankuro, there are more things to a place than climate."

"I just don't see why you'd want to stay here."

"Are you having attachment issues or something? Mean I know you missed me and I missed you too but you're taking it to another level. I'm not your sister and we haven't been friends for long so where's the issue?"

"… If I responded to you now I'd be lying because even I don't know the answer."

Chieko sighed. "I can accept that answer, for now at least."

Kankuro looked at her direction and the two smirked at each other, lightly kicking one another under the table.


	20. Chapter 20

_**So personally, I didn't think this story would be getting 29 followers and 41 comments at the moment, but I'm extremely glad to know many people read my story! Thanks everyone for your appreciation. I've been suffering from the horrible condition known as writer's block, so I apologize if the chapters don't come up at the pace they normally do, but I think this one came out pretty good. As always keep reviewing and let me know of any questions and such. (My mind has exploded with a new idea for another Naruto story but I won't say any more until this one is done, I estimate in under 30 chapters). Enjoy everyone! **_

**Chapter 20:** What I'm Missing

"WHAT?!" Tenten exclaimed shocked. Hinata's eyes went wide.

"I see, so this was like a test run to see if Chieko would be efficient working for the village." Shino said.

"So I assume everything's on hold until you make a decision?" Kakashi asked.

"Actually no, we'll still be working as if nothing is changing until further notice." Chieko answered.

"Ay ay captain! Let's get back to work!" Tenten said energetically.

"What a drag. I thought for sure we'd be getting a break."

"Kankuro, since you can't help out with the work, why don't you go hang out with Choji or Naruto. I'll be done here in a couple hours."

"Sounds good. I'll wait outside then."

"Great." Chieko turned and got back to work. When Kankuro had left, Tenten inquired.

"So, what's the stat with the two of you? Seem awfully chummy for just friends."

"Tenten get back to work."

"H-have you two spoken of, you know, yet?" Hinata asked out of earshot.

"No not yet. But I'm planning to soon."

Kankuro met up with Choji since Naruto was out training. They were aimlessly walking around the village, catching up, until Choji brought up the taboo topic.

"So get any action yesterday?"

"Not this again."

"Come on not even a smooch from her?"

"I hugged her from behind and she freaked out. She forgot how to breathe for a moment."

"Well you know how to fix all this."

"How."

"Aren't you two meant to talk something out?"

"Well yeah but it's a taboo topic between us. I don't want to do something that can upset her and she just doesn't even wanna think about it."

"Things are gonna be awkward between you two until you fix everything."

"There's nothing to fix, just some bumps in the road but they can be forgotten."

"I don't know man. From what Shikamaru said when he got back, you've not been yourself."

"Hey you worry 'bout your stuff and I'll do my own thing." Kankuro replied a little aggressively.

"Hey chill man just some friendly advice."

Kankuro sighed. "Sorry. Just hasn't been my last few months."

"Since you went back home?"

"Yeah. Why."

Choji began cracking up and patter Kankuro on the back. "Did Shikamaru ever tell you the story on how his mother found out he was in love with your sister?"

"No, why would he?"

"Because it's a trip."

They say down to eat while Choji explained the story.

"I don't believe it there's no way that's possible.

"Think about it man. You haven't worn your hood thing since two weeks after you first came here with Chieko."

Kankuro ran a hand over his hair as to confirm Choji's statement. "Aw shit."

Choji just laughed at him again.

Kankuro waited for Chieko to be done. She finished at the time she said she would.

"Ready Chieko?"

"Yep. What's with the bag?"

"Thought it'd be a good idea to just get take out."

"Great. Let's go."

Kankuro spent the way back listening to Chieko talk about how her day went. He particularly enjoyed the part where Kakashi's porno book was hidden and never returned. They decided to have an early dinner and retired ti sit on the couch afterwards. The conversation with Choji lingered in his mind. 'If I don't say something about it soon, it may not be so easy to bring it up later.'

"Chieko," He began, sitting on the couch with her following.

"Yeah?"

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"About, you know, the incidents."

"I haven't a clue what you're saying."

"You know, what happened in your room and stuff."

"Kankuro be specific."

"The whole 'ninja must see through deception' thing."

"If it's so embarrassing for you to tell me what you're trying to say then show me."

"That's not a good idea."

"Well if it helps understand what you're trying to say it can't hurt right?"

'Oh it can. Trust me.' "I don't know."

"You can either tell me or show me whatever makes it easier."

Kankuro had a difficult decision. He didn't want to say it straight up because it was very awkward. However, _showing_ her what this was about was just as bad. Which situation was she less likely to run away for?

"Kankuro I'm waiting."

"Screw it just know you asked for it." Kankuro quickly leaned in and kissed Chieko slowly and softly on the lips. Her mind immediately remembered everything and connected the dots.

'Oh, right, this.'

Kankuro, knowing himself, pulled away before he let things go any further. But on the inside, he enjoyed it, and wanted more.

"… I thought we already settled this, you know, getting your hormones in check."

Kankuro looked at her in disbelief. "Bullshit. You did _not _just say that. You can play innocent when you know this has been bothering you too."

"Maybe we should talk about this later."

"Why do you keep putting it off?"

"I'm not putting it off."

"So why not talk about it now?"

"You just got back yesterday and you've been very aggressive. It's not really a good time for you to speak of anything that'll rile up your emotions."

"Apparently it never will be so why don't we just get this out of the way huh?"

"I'm just not really into talking about it right now." Chieko began getting up from her position, but was pulled back by Kankuro grabbing her wrist. There was no escaping it.

"Look I'm just as confused about this as you are so why don't you sit down and start yapping. That wasn't a request." Kankuro said sternly.

"You're such a life 'ruiner'." Chieko said as she crossed her arms and faced away from him.

"Excuse me?"

"You go back home for 5 months and practically need anger management classes. Then you just show up here and from what I see it's not and anger issue it's an attachment issue. What after the mission you can't live without me now? It's not me with the problem."

"Oh like you're the victim here. You don't get along with anyone except the Hyuga girl and you've been here for around half a year. You've been miserable. Choji's told me everything. According to Shikamaru you haven't gone out again with any of them. You only go to the Hyuga place and that's not even very often. You've even said yourself that you missed my horrible presence so don't say you want me to leave now."

"You're the one that's having the mental breakdowns. Aren't you supposed to be the young bachelor of Suna? The one with all the girls and no commitments? What are you doing sticking around me?"

"You think I know? The only conclusion I've come up with is that you have a genjutsu that draws me to you."

"Even if that were a possibility I wouldn't choose you to get close to me."

"Why? What's so wrong with me?"

"You're so aggravating to be around that's what."

"Yet you _longed_ for my presence these past few months."

"I don't know why I even did."

"Stop beating around the bush and tell me how you're feeling."

"What is with you you're acting like such a girl!"

"Where the hell did you get that out of? You're the only girl in this room!"

"Trying to make me express my emotions and all. Why does all this matter to you?"

"Believe me it's more for my clarity than it is for yours."

"I quit with you. Come talk to me when you start thinking straight." Chieko began to get up again and Kankuro followed her to her room.

"Chieko don't walk away from this."

"I'm not continuing this unless you speak clearly because even my information driven mind can't process the information you're giving me."

"Don't you get it I don't understand what's going on with me either."

"So what I'm supposed to solve both our problems?"

"No I just thought that-"

"That what I'd have some form of idea to our problems?"

"I thought talking it out would help us get somewhere with all this because whatever this is hasn't been letting me eat, sleep, think, or preform in missions properly."

"Really? Because you've been eating like a pig."

"That's just it I never eat that much!"

"Why are you speaking of food? That has nothing to do with this. Kankuro just go get some rest and-"

"Chieko don't you understand this is internally killing me?! I can't think right! I go out having a good time and then some girl starts getting all up on me and I'm in no way interested in her because they're not you."

"What?"

Kankuro realized what he said. He was beginning to get even more confused, but he was also understanding his own situation more. He sighed and walked up to Chieko, who took a step back for every step forward he made until her back hit the wall beside her desk.

'Damn it I'm cornered!'

"Chieko, I don't know why I'm feeling this way, but…" Kankuro trailed off and leaned in to her face. He wasn't moving conscious of what he was doing. He was moving based on what he was feeling, that pull towards her.

"What are you doing?" Chieko whispered softly, her eyes beginning to close slowly. 'Never mind what he's doing. What the hell am I doing?!' She thought as she inched closer to Kankuro. Kankuro carefully placed his hands on her waist as her arms went around his neck.

"Just… go with it." Kankuro finished, kissing Chieko before she could say another word of protest (although judging by her actions that seems highly unlikely). It quickly got heated as Chieko granted Kankuro's tongue access.

Chieko felt the emptiness inside her beginning to fill up with something she couldn't explain. An unsettling feeling she had for months was starting to go away. Last time she checked this was the same guy she swore she'd make taste the crushed dreams of small children. So why was she feeling okay with this?

Kankuro, unbeknownst to Chieko, was concentrating very hard on what he was doing. He could feel himself slipping but he didn't want to break the kiss. 'Don't move your hands so much, keep it slow, don't force anything more than you already have.' He didn't want to frighten the girl more than he had the past months. It was becoming very clear to hit what his problem was this whole time. He felt one of Chieko's hands slowly lower to rest on his chest and then move back up to rest on his shoulder.

'Bad move Chieko.' Kankuro thought as one of his hands moved to her hip, still trying to hold on to sanity. He fingers entangled themselves on his hair, pulling him closer to her.

'Stop doing this Chieko.' He pleaded. He didn't want to cross any lines, but she was making it very difficult to keep his own words. Don't be fooled, he was enjoying this, the adrenaline he was getting just made him wasn't to go further. But he knew her, and she'd freak out if he did.

Unlike Kankuro, whose gears in his head were the only think keeping him from taking things further, Chieko wasn't thinking properly at all. She was moving based on instinct and desire. She questions nothing of the situation and just let her emotions take over, something she almost never did. Her 'angel' and 'devil' were playing tug of war to stop this or just let it be.

Eventually, Kankuro knew he had to separate them, because obviously Chieko wasn't going to. He slowly pulled away, much to both their dismays. They were both out of breath, staring into each other's eyes. Chieko's mind went blank. She didn't understand the situation or why she didn't push him away like all the other times. Kankuro reached a gloved hand up to cup her cheek and she turned away from him. Kankuro placed his fingers under her chin to keep her face from moving.

"Don't turn away."

"What's going on?"

"What's wrong?"

"This is so confusing." She began to sound frantic.

"What do you mean?"

"All this. There's no logical explanation to everything that's happening and it feels so weird but at the same time the feeling is comforting and it fills the void inside that I didn't even know was so empty but apparently is and everything is happening so fast that I don't have enough time to process everything but I have to because I'm dying for answers and how can you just stand there smiling when I'm freaking out?"

Kankuro kept smiling and looking down at her. Although very strange for himself, he'd found the answer he'd been searching for. But if he told her she'd probably faint or something right now because she was frantic.

"You know, not all your answers can be solved by looking at past data and analyzing it."

"Why are you so calm about this?"

'Ah what the hell. Might as well fuck around. It is what I do best after all.' He leaned into her left ear and whispered. "Because, I think I like you."

Chieko stared blankly at him, processing his words. He was right. There was absolutely no logical explanation for this situation.


	21. Chapter 21

**WARNING: Chapter contains alcohol abuse. It is ONLY used to create tension in the story. I do not condone the use of alcohol in such a manner nor do I condone under aged drinking of any sort. DO NOT get any ideas people! If you ever do encounter problems with substance abuse please call the proper authorities in your location (I speak, or in this case write, this warning due to personal experience from a close relative). I will apologize in advance if the use of such a substance offends anyone because it isn't my intention. After that serious warning, please enjoy and review! **

**Chapter 21:** New Perspective

Sunagakure

Temari knocked on Gaara's office door.

"Come in."

Temari opened the door and closed it behind her.

"Any word on Kankuro or Chieko?"

"Nothing yet."

"Are you sure it was wise to send him in the state he's been in?"

"It's fine Temari, don't worry about it."

"I wish you'd tell me this plan of yours."

'Focus on your work and I'll focus on mine."

Temari huffed, not satisfied with his answer and walked away. Gaara sighed in relief to be alone again. Though, he did have to side with Temari's concern. It had been around 2 weeks since Kankuro arrived in the leaf and there was no work on him, Chieko, Tsunade, or the deal. Although Chieko was given as much time as she needed to make a decision, it was preferable that she'd choose on one soon. An idea sparked in his mind and he took out a paper and pencil and had the fastest bird in the Sand summoned to send a message to the Leaf.

Konohagakure

"Good work Sai. Just fix the grammatical error in this so we can seal it."

"Of course Miss Chieko."

Chieko returned to the work she was doing when the door to the division opened. She paid no mind to it until Kakashi called out her name.

"Chieko, it's Kankuro."

Chieko froze and carefully placed her materials down before going to Kankuro. As she got up from her chair she miscalculated the area above her knee and hit it with the desk very hard while trying to get up, causing her to fall to the ground and hit her head on the desk.

"FUCK!" She yelled out, causing everyone to look over at her in surprise. No one has ever heard such profanity come from her (the obvious exception being Kankuro). Kankuro ran to her (since everyone else seemed so shocked to hear a word from her) to help her up.

"Chieko are you okay?" Kankuro asked as he put his hand behind her head. Her eyes were shut tightly from the impact. This was just _not_ her day. In the morning she fell off her bed, tripped in the leg of a chair, and managed to trip going up the stairs on her way to work. It was safe to say she'd had her share of injuries for the week.

"I-I'm fine. My head just hurts a little."

Kankuro sighed, knowing she wouldn't tell him how much pain she was really in. Chieko was too nervous around his presence since that night. She didn't know how to react to his unorthodox confession and just found refuge in being a nervous wreck that couldn't even hold his gaze. She talked to him and all, she just stuttered and couldn't face him properly.

"Lady Tsunade called us into her office. She has a message from Gaara." Kankuro informed. Chieko nodded and slowly lifted herself up.

"Just finish up your stuff and go home. I don't know how long this'll take." Chieko ordered before leaving. Shikamaru sighed.

"What a drag. She acts like we're behind some sort of schedule or something. I'd say we're way ahead of whatever Lady Tsunade had planned."

Kankuro and Chieko stood in front of Tsunade as she read the letter to herself. When she finished her gaze went immediately to Chieko.

"I trust you've been thinking about the proposal?" Tsunade asked her.

"Of course ma'am. I just have a lot on my mind to think about. There's a lot that has to be taken into consideration for a decision like this."

"Of course. It seems Gaara would've liked an answer from you already. Naturally I'd like one soon too but I know it hasn't been easy for you. I'm giving you a week's vacation to think about it. If by the end of the week you haven't decided, the Kazekage has asked that you stay for another 5 months in which time Kankuro will leave and come back for your answer after that time."

Tsunade handed the letter to the Sand shinobi as they read it.

"Understood." They replied before returning to the apartment. Kankuro was about to storm off to his room like the first time Chieko was told she'd be staying but he was stopped by Chieko grabbing his wrist.

"Don't do it again, please." She kept her gaze down casted, but it was the first time in the past two weeks where she didn't stutter when speaking to him. "You always do that. Whenever you hear something you don't like you just leave into your own little world. I know it's how you come and all, but please don't do that now." She pleaded.

"I don't get it. Why are you thinking of this? I thought it'd be a no brainer for you. So why does it take you so long to make a decision. Even if it's a good opportunity and all that stuff, don't you miss it back home?"

"I do, but you don't understand."

"Then help me to."

"You know I was always the center of people's jokes. Frankly you were one of them."

Kankuro groaned. He was guilty on that part.

"Here I'm not someone to play pranks on or laugh at when she hits her head. I'm respected for my work. It's what I've always wanted back home, and here it's the way I want it. She said honestly.

Kankuro was angry, but he understood her. There were constant rumors about her in the Sand about how she supposedly killed her teammates and how she was a double spy for the other villages and she couldn't be trusted, not to mention all the pranks the villagers played. Though she never showed it, it was emotionally exhausting for her.

In Konoha, everyone respected her and admired her work. She was accepted by everyone and no one dared to ridicule her. She was Tsunade's best decision according to Tenten. Everyone in Konoha loved her. She was never one for attention, she just wanted to be seen for what she was worth.

He had to give in and understand why she was talking so long to reach a decision. He could never spend more than half a day being angry at her. She did something to him that made him want her to be happy, or something along those lines.

"I'm sorry. I'm being selfish. I understand." He said. Chieko looked up to him and smiled, placing a hand on his cheek. He returned a faint smile, placing his hand above hers on his face. He felt like crap for thinking the way he did without thinking through Chieko's perspective.

"It's okay. I forgive you." But that was only a small portion of the problem. Since she first kissed Kankuro, she'd felt something, but she denied herself that feeling, not wanting to have another person walk out on her and too scared to venture off on some sort of journey with him. She was at war with herself, wishing Kankuro would leave her alone, but wanting him to stay with her. She knew she couldn't ask him to stay here with her, she had to choose one or the other because he had an important place in Sunagakure.

Kankuro knew her mind must be swimming with thoughts. With this 1 week time period, she didn't know what to do, because if she didn't decide, she had a feeling Gaara would extend her stay for more than 5 more months, eventually stationing her in Konoha. She needed a new pair of eyes.

"Kankuro, I have to go to Hinata's. I forgot to ask her about the information she was working on. I don't know how long I'll take, but I'll be back before dinner."

"Yeah, that's cool."

Chieko left the complex and towards the Hyuga compound at the beginning but ended up going to the Aburame estate. Though she was fairly close with Hinata, she preferred talking about difficult topics with Shino because he got straight to the point (and didn't stutter). She couldn't tell this to Kankuro because he'd throw a fit (he just confessed to her a few week ago…) knowing she was going to a male's house.

Thankfully, Shino was at the front porch looking at the plants in the garden (or at the bugs on them).

"Did something happen with Lady Tsunade?" Shino began, feeling her presence. Chieko sighed and sat on the porch with her face in her hands.

"I have a week off to think of whether I'd like to stay or go. The Kazekage wants an answer."

"And what happens if you're undecided?"

"I stay for another 5 months and decide then. Kankuro will leave during that time and return afterwards to relay my decision to Gaara."

"I didn't asked about Kankuro. What's the problem with him?"

"He doesn't understand why I want to stay. I mean I want to go back, but I like working here."

"What do you like about Konoha?"

"It's everything I ever wanted to accomplish basically. I do something for the village and everyone respects me for what I do, not what I am. But I just feel so empty. Even if I'm surrounded by all of you, I feel like something's missing."

"And what do you like about Suna?"

"Not much really. I'm always teased and thought of as a traitor because of who my birthparents were. But, I just feel more at home as weird as that sounds. And I feel, something, that keeps puling me back home. It's like I there's something need to do there."

"So you prefer working in Konoha, but like living in Suna. You should figure out what's more important to you. You can't spend your time coming to and from the two villages. It'll be counterproductive to you and those around you. Everyone just wants to see you enjoy what you do and be happy. We can't be angry for whatever you choose. We may get saddened, but the reassurance that you made the right decision for yourself is reassurance that you're alright. I'm sure Kankuro would be pleased too."

"Doubt it. Whenever I discuss staying here he gets all angry and shuts himself out."

"Maybe that's because he knows you know how he feels, but doesn't know how you feel about him. I believe he still doesn't have things clear enough and is trying to fully comprehend everything which is why he gets angry. As bad as this sounds, you're a problem to him, and you'll stay a problem until you tell him how you feel."

"That's just it, I don't know how I feel."

"Can I ask a personal question?"

"You may."

"When did you decide you'd be better off alone? You never let people get close to you unless you have good reason. For example, I help you think about things that bother you, which is why you get along with me better than Kakashi sensei, whom you barely talk to. Why can't you be friends or more with someone just because?"

"… I just… I just don't want to feel deceived again. I don't want to have any relationship with anyone if they're just going to use me for their entertainment or leave in the end."

"Don't do to others what you don't want to be done to yourself. Don't you think that not telling Kankuro how you feel is the same as deceiving him? You make him wait and believe there is hope for the two of you in the future when that's not your case. I'm not saying you should reject his feelings, because I don't know what you feel for him. But think about yours and give him an honest answer."

Chieko sighed. Even if she hated it sometimes, Shino was ALWAYS right. Even doing research, he was always right. Even if she didn't like it, she was grateful for it. It helped her understand many things during her stay in Konoha.

"Thank you Shino."

"Any time."

Chieko went back to the apartment. She was a bit startled to see all the blinds and curtains drawn. 'That's weird. There's still plenty of light outside, and Kankuro hates it when the blinds are drawn.' She walked cautiously to the light switch that illuminated the kitchen. There were two pots on the stove. Still warm. She assumed they were Kankuro's doing.

"Hey Kankuro I'm back." She said aloud. She didn't hear anything. "Kankuro? Are you here?" She walked cautiously to the sliding door and opened up the curtains. The sun was beginning to set. Chieko went to check Kankuro's room. He wasn't there. 'Maybe he went out.' She thought as she went into her room. She turned on the lights.

She almost screamed when she saw Kankuro sitting back on the floor with his back resting on the bedside passed out. There was a bottle on his hands that looked like the one she'd drink from when she went out (on the very rare occasions) with Kakashi and the other jonin (ninja world, idk what the legal drinking age is, but for the sake of it not being illegal, let's go with the English system and say 18; age of Chieko and Kankuro).

She grabbed the bottle from his hand, careful not to wake him, and sniffed it. Her suspicions were correct. She returned to the kitchen and saw more bottles around the garbage bin. This had to be a habit he must have picked up in Suna. 'But for just how long?' She would've just left him there, but that didn't feel right to her. She sighed and went to her rom, ready to wire wrap him if it were necessary. She crouched down and leaned into his ear.

"Kankuro." She began softly. He didn't budge. She shook his shoulder. Nothing.

"Hey lazy butt, come one wake up." She said still shaking his shoulders. He still didn't even groan. He was beginning to worry her. She went back to the kitchen. 'Just how much did he dri-?' She looked at the bottles and counted more than 12. From the smell, he could tell it was nothing like beer. True Ninja have a much higher drinking tolerance, but even they had limits. She rushed back to her room and laid him out on his side to feel his heartbeat. It was there, but very faint. His breathing wasn't right either.

"Damn it." She cursed as she made a few hand signs.

"Time style distance travel jutsu." In a few seconds Chieko and Kankuro were in the entrance of the hospital. Luck for them, Sakura was there as well. She immediately spotted them and ran towards them along with three other nurses.

"Chieko! What happened?!" She began to activate her medical ninjutsu.

"I got home and saw him passed out by my bed. I went to the kitchen and I saw a bunch of bottles similar to the ones Kakashi drinks from at the bar!"

"Just how many were there?"

"More than 12!"

"This isn't good. His heart rate is low. Alright. Chieko, stay here. I'll come get you when I finish with him. The rest of you, get a bed and set up an IV. Let's take him to OR 4. We'll clean out his circulatory system from the blood. We don't have much time. Let's go!" Sakura barked orders and everyone got to work. Chieko sat in the waiting area fidgeting. Tsunade had to be informed on this s well as Gaara. All her plans were put on standby. And there was no way she'd be getting any rest the next day or so.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Since things are taking a much darker tone, I feel stressed to warn the audience. **_

_**WARNING: Chapter contains talk about alcohol use, depression, and bodily harm to one self. I do not condone any of it nor do I do this myself. The purpose is strictly to create tension and drama in the story. DO NOT GET ANY IDEAS PEOPLE! If you are ever placed in a position where you are exposed to such situations please contact proper authorities in your area and/ or seek help. I don't wish this on anyone nor do I wish to be the cause of such behavior. There are good people in the world that are there to help others as long as you believe and have hope!**_

**Some may find it annoying and extreme, but I feel it's necessary to stress the warning and the importance to reaching out for help (sorry guys I went to a police/firefighting academy for my last 4 years of school so I'm a bit paranoid of that stuff). **

**I do still, as always, hope you enjoy the chapter and post your reviews like always. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 22:** Livid

"We were able to stabilize him, but he'll be in observation for the next few days. He should make a good recovery." Sakura informed Chieko and Tsunade.

"Good work Sakura. I've sent word to the Kazekage. I assume he'll be coming here with Lady Temari. Chieko, keep him under close supervision. We'll discuss your situation when this is resolved."

"Yes Ma'am."

"I'll be in my office if anything. I expect word on any changes."

"Yes Ma'am." The girls replied. Tsunade left and Chieko sat on the chair beside Kankuro's bedside. She made a hand sign and a scroll appeared on her hand and she began reading it. Sakura stood there nervously before speaking up.

"Chieko?"

"Hm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine thank you." 'I'm gonna beat his ass when he blinks.'

"You sure? You seem a bit angry."

"Really I'm fine just a little shocked of today's events." 'Wake up Kankuro, I dare you to. You haven't seen me angry.'

"Do you want anything? Water or tea?"

"No I'm good." 'I'll shove an ocean down your throat.'

"Are you gonna stay the night?"

"Yeah I'd like to annotate anything that happens." 'You'll regret waking up. I'll make you wish you never met me.'

"Alright. Well, if you need anything don't hesitate to call. I'm working the night shift so don't worry."

"Thank you Sakura." 'Prepare yourself boy.'

Sakura left the room. Chieko attempted to read her document, but was too angry to do so.

"Damn it!" Chieko threw the scroll on the ground and stood up, walking aimlessly around the room. She ran her hands through her bangs. 'This is all my fault, it always is. This is the reason why I don't get close to people! Stupid!' She decided it wasn't safe for anyone to be around her presence because she was never this angry. She opened the window and left to one of the training grounds to beat a few trees and rocks.

Chieko wasn't an angry person. She could get upset and annoyed, but never angry. When she got angry, she didn't know how to control her rage. She isolated herself to make sure she didn't hurt anyone. She kicked and punched trees until they fell over and rocks until she began bleeding from the impact, which would never happen with the fingerless gloves that had metal plates on the knuckles and in the back of the hand.

It was 2am when Chieko decided she was calmed down. She returned to the hospital. Kankuro was still asleep. She went back to the chair she was sitting in and found an orange and a bowl of grapes on the table beside her. She assumed they were from Sakura. She grabbed the orange and began to peel it and continued to think about everything.

'This couldn't be a one-time thing. You don't just so this once after turning 18 recently. This has been going on before then. It can't be just because he likes me can it? There has to be some other underlying reason. I won't believe this is all because of that. I can't.'

She became paranoid and knew she wouldn't be able to sleep at all. She decided to get to the bottom of this and left through the window to do what she promised herself she'd never do: go through Kankuro's stuff. There had to be something in there. She reached the apartment in record timing and dashed into his room. He began at his desk. It was clean, until she opened the drawer. There was a mess of papers which she had no problem taking out and sorting.

On the bottom were a stack of pictures. She was disturbed to see that they were of her. She was working, eating, laughing, tripping, and even sleeping in them (the last one being most disturbing). She looked through the papers. Kazekage reports, jonin squad information, Family information, psychologist notes, Academy gra- wait. Psychologist?

She looked over the pages. Apparently his drinking, as confirmed, began a month before the Sasori information mission. He stopped caring for his work but then started getting better. Before leaving the Sand with her he was cleared from seeing the shrink. He had to go back to him when he returned to Suna because he began having anger issues and hit a girl when she 'didn't get the hint that he wasn't interested.'

'Okay, so this began a while back. What happened to cause him to start his habits?' She thought for a long time until she remembered the Gaara incident with Akatsuki. 'That was a few months before his problems began. So what happened during that time period? She kept reading the psychology files until she came across a word: depression.

'You're fucking kidding me.'

She went back to the hospital (mind you this is like 3-4 am). Kankuro, thankfully hadn't woken up. She paced around the room again and decided to go speak with Sakura. She had a lot of doubts in her mind. Luckily, she was just about to come in the room.

"You look like you've been thought hell and back. Are you alright Chieko?"

"Yeah I've just been doing a few things."

"Well okay. I have to check his vitals and stuff. You don't mind do you?"

"It's fine."

Sakura got to work, her back turned to Chieko. Chieko wasn't a dangerous person. But when she had to get information and had to be creative about it, turning your back on her was a big no no. She knew Sakura wouldn't give her in the information she wanted willingly.

"Sakura,"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry." Chieko placed her hand on her head. "Time Recording Replay Jutsu."

Chieko, was seeing into Sakura's mind. She went to the section containing recent memories.

"Time art: rewinding" She watched at Sakura's memories played as if you put a movie to rewind.

"Stop!"

Everything paused to when Sakura and the nurses took Kankuro.

"Play."

From this moment on, Chieko was looking through the eyes of Sakura. She could feel how calm Sakura was though she was in an emergency situation. She could see them checking is vitals and preparing some treatment. When a nurse was going to stick a needle on his arm, the nurse called Sakura's attention.

"Sakura. We have to do more than remove the alcohol." Sakura's vision turned and Chieko could feel the shock Sakura felt. She was staring at cuts that ran up to his biceps. They definitely didn't come from an enemy shinobi. The markings were all in different healing stages.

"I'll take care of the alcohol. The rest of you heal all bodily harm. We don't have much time!"

"Yes ma'am!" Everyone got to work. Chieko had seen enough, she got the information she wanted.

"Dispel." She released the jutsu. "Time art. Memory catcher." Chieko erased any indication on Sakura that she had probed her mind. Sakura got back to her job as if nothing had happened.

"He's stable. But we won't know how he is until he wakes up. You brought him here just in time. Any later and I don't know if we could've saved him."

"I'm just glad he's alive. I have to talk to him when he wakes up though."

"Yeah I imagine. Get some sleep Chieko." Sakura said before leaving the room. Chieko let out a sigh and decided to heed Sakura's words. She had a very eventful night.

She woke up in the middle of the day to voices. She opened her eyes and was shocked to see Gaara and Temari there. She immediately stood up.

"Lord Gaara, Temari! How did you get here so fast?! It takes 3 days to get here!"

"Village time keeper's transportation jutsu." Temari answered simply.

'Oh yeah, forgot about that jutsu.'

"I hope you have been well here Chieko. The division isn't the same without you there." Gaara said.

"I've been well."

"I've informed them of the situation. Gaara has extended your time to make a decision, so you don't need to worry about that now." Said Tsunade, whom she didn't notice was in the room with Sakura. "He should be waking up soon."

Chieko nodded. "With all due respect Lady Tsunade, may I have a word with Lord Gaara and Lady Temari?"

"Of course. Sakura, let's go."

"Yes Milady."

Chieko waited a few seconds after the door closed before speaking.

"I'm not playing this game anymore. How long has this shit been going on for? I'm not in the mood to play games and I'm not a stupid woman. I have no problem using the time keeper's jutsu up the Kazekage. So it's in your best interest to start talking. I broke a boulder last night. Breaking bones is nothing." Chieko's tone was low and calm, Deadly. She was livid. Whomever the Chieko in front of them was, she wasn't the klutzy shy glasses soft spoken girl they knew. Chieko was known for not getting angry. She passes that mark hours ago.

Even Gaara, who fears nothing, feared for his life for a second. An angry woman was a deadly woman. Temari, who is the queen of fear, gulped and took a step back for a moment. She could feel a dark aura oozing from Chieko.

Gaara was the first brave soul to speak. "After my kidnapping. Kankuro felt guilty for not being able to rescue me and doubter his abilities. I placed him in the sand's ANBU system, hoping it'd get his confidence back. But the things he saw and the missions he endured were too much for him, and just made him worse, eventually causing the drinking. He didn't do it around us, but we knew he did it. I decided that I'd place Kankuro on the Sasori mission to make him regain his confidence, which it worked, until he came back almost six months ago. He started becoming violent, especially towards me since I made you stay here. He's not good at expressing himself so he falls in these bad habit that we have no way of controlling." Gaara said, sounding more like a little brother than the head of a village.

"We didn't think separating the two of you would be this bad, which is why we sent him here to get an answer from you, but I guess you staying here permanently was too much for him for some reason." Temari finished.

Chieko didn't have time to process everything as there were groans heard. Everyone turned to Kankuro, who was just beginning to open his eyes and sit up. Temari called Tsunade and Sakura in and they immediately checked evaluated his state.

"How are you feeling?" Tsunade asked.

"My head is pounding and I feel nauseous." He replied honestly and in pain.

"We'll get you something now." Sakura said as Tsunade and she finished the examination.

"He's fine, we'll just have him here for an extra day to make sure he's funny alright." The two medics backed away from Kankuro. Big mistake. There was something called a Chieko in the room and it was beyond livid. Calmly, Chieko walked up to Kankuro's bedside and sat down beside him. She placed her hand over his and gave him a soft smile. Temari knew that look. It was the same one she'd give to Shikamaru when he was in trouble.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. I'll live."

Wrong answer. In less than a second the back of Chieko's hand (which was still covered with the metal plated fingerless gloves) connected with his face causing his head to whip to his right and making him almost fall off the bed. He was bleeding from his lip and nose. His neck was in severe pain from the impact.

"Next time you'll wish you died." Chieko said in that same low and calm tone. She calmly stood from the bed and walked out as if she'd just finished having a meeting. No one ever even dreamed she'd be capable of such an act.

As Sakura, Temari, and Tsunade went to help Kankuro, Gaara stood there with his arms crossed just eying the situation before saying. "You deserved that." Before leaving after Chieko. Temari couldn't agree more, but she thought Chieko's actions spoke volumes.

"Sakura, take care of things here. I'm going after Chieko as well."

"Yes Milady."

Chieko was at the apartment by the time Gaara and Tsunade caught up to her. She was cleaning up the mess he made in Kankuro's room at night.

"You don't have to wait anymore. I'm staying here in Konoha. I'm not going back to the Sand. This has nothing to do with Kankuro or any other situation. I may be angry but I can still think straight. It is after all why I'm a time keeper." She said calmly with her back turned to them.

Tsunade looked to Gaara, who gave her a nod. Tsunade sighed and reached into her jacket to pull out a black forehead protector with the hidden leaf symbol on it. Chieko turned to face the two Kages. She untied her Suna headband and gave it to Gaara.

"Thank you for your services." He said. Chieko gave him a nod and turned to Tsunade.

"Welcome to the village. I expect great things from you."

"Of course, Milady." Chieko bowed to Tsunade before going to the research division. She had work to do for her village.

'I'm never letting anyone in again.'


	23. Chapter 23

_**So sorry for not updating as fast as I normally do. I just got a new job that I've been getting accustomed to. But don't worry this story will NOT be forgotten. Enjoy and review! **_

**Chapter 23:** Sweet Misery

Chieko worked faster than ever, and with the same precision. Kakashi was taken off her team to help the village in other ways but she still had the rest of her people. Her main focus was to get her stuff done. She'd sometimes sleep in the office.

"Ch-Chieko?" Hinata began.

"Yes?"

"This is the file you wanted me to finish."

Chieko took the file and read it over. She closed it and went back to her work.

"Good job Hinata, go to your next assignment." She said without missing a beat or looking up. Hinata frowned a bit.

"Of course." She went back.

It was 3 months since Chieko chose to stay. The last time she saw the sand siblings was when she changed forehead protectors. She didn't say goodbye when they left. She saw Temari when she came on business, but she barely spoke to her. She barely spoke to anyone at all now. She declined invitation to go out or go to Hinata's place. Shino even tried talking to her but no luck. She had literally closed herself off to everyone. She accepted missions without hesitation and reverted back to her old clothes. She had moved into her personal apartment the same week she made her decision. She was satisfied. She got to do her work, no one bothered her. Everything was good, in her eyes.

She'd never admit it, but internally, she was dying. Everyone could see that she was miserable, which is why she flooded herself with work so she wouldn't have time to think on her problems. Her eyes grew dull and she was even whiter than when she first came to the village if that's possible. She never grieved or cried. Tenten asked her once if she knew how Kankuro was doing. Her response: "I don't associate myself with them anymore." No one even dared to think about asking her again.

She didn't make everyone around her do more work, she just did more work herself. Shikamaru no longer thought she was human. Sai never tried calling her any other nickname (the previous one, mask face, didn't sit well). Shino and Hinata couldn't get close to her anymore. Even Tenten's happy demeanor was ineffective towards her. She was suffering on the inside, but no one knew how to help.

In Sunagakure, Kankuro's depression worsened. He didn't go out, didn't drink or cut himself (which is good!), didn't have any interest in girls, he was like a kicked puppy with nowhere to go. Gaara deemed him unfit to go on missions. He didn't talk to anyone about what bothered him, even though everyone knew.

Temari tried everything to cheer him up. But just the mention of Chieko's name set him on edge. When her stuff was being moved to Konoha, he couldn't bring himself to help pack her things in the transportation scrolls. Temari could hear him cry every single night for the past 90 days. He couldn't bring himself to see her before he left, and he doubted she wanted to see him.

He lost all motivation to practically live. He felt guilty for everything. He felt it was his fault that she was angry at him (which was true). Temari would tell him how she'd see Chieko on her trips to Konoha and she wouldn't even try talking. He felt it was his fault for her reverting back to her old ways.

Gaara sat in his office looking at the latest report from the shrink. Kankuro wasn't getting worse, but he wasn't getting better. He lost all motivation and hope for living. At least he wasn't angry, but still. He had to do something, after all he is his brother and the Kazekage.

He also still got reports on how Chieko was doing in the village. She was back to being reserved and weird towards people. He was sad that after everything all his efforts were in vain. He didn't think things would be this bad. There had to be a way to fix it. And it had to be fast.

As he was in deep thought, the door slammed open, then shut. Temari was pissed.

"I can't take it anymore! That brat is forgetting how to live! Do something about it!"

"And what would you suggest Temari?" He said in a bored.

"I don't know stick him in the dessert and make him find a way to survive or something! Stick him in an impossible situation! Something! Anything! He's driving me crazy!"

"He's going through a phase he'll get over it soon." He replied, trying to get back to work. 'Why does everyone insist of just barging in? Haven't they heard of knocking?'

Temari sat on the chair in front of his desk and propped a leg up on one of the chair's arms. "I don' know little brother. How long do you think this phase can last? If he's lost his will to live, aren't you afraid that…"

"Temari I've thought of all this. Unfortunately I have a village to run. I wish I could monitor him all the time, but I don't have the time. And it's not like we can assign anyone to monitor him. This is a very low key topic that no one knows about. We can't let it be known. And there's still the problem of finding a new division sector chief. I originally wanted Kankuro for the job, but that doesn't seem like a possibility."

"Just send him back to the leaf."

"Chieko's reverted back to her old self, if not more reserved. Tsunade says she's worse than the ROOT ANBU."

"Isn't that Sai guy from ROOT?"

"Yes. Even he's been showing more emotion."

"Damn Kankuro really screwed up."

"Yes. It seems my kidnapping started all this."

"Don't blame yourself. I don't need two depressed brothers under one roof!"

"Don't worry I've gotten over it."

"What did he see in her anyways?"

"She's smart, pretty, a good shinobi, a domestic goddess, she just makes you want to spend time with her."

Temari blinked at him. "You used to like her, didn't you?" A smirk graced her face."

"Yes. I am a man."

"You mean a 16-year-old boy."

"I have my interests. But the life of a Kazekage doesn't let you enjoy much of a love life."

"So you gave up on her huh."

"I knew she could use someone more like Kankuro in her life. And I was right, but Kankuro is emotionally weak it seems, which is something she really isn't. She can control her emotions well enough. Kankuro practically moves by them."

There was a loud knocking on the door as it burst opened.

"Lord Kazekage! We've just got word from the Hokage! The research division was broken into and Chieko was taken hostage!"

"What?!" Temari asked.

"Who took her?" Gaara said, oddly calm.

"Reports say it was Akatsuki!"

Gaara's pencil snapped in half. This was dangerous for even Akatsuki themselves.

"What are the leaf's plans?"

"They've sent a team to the Sand. They'll be under your direct orders when they arrive. It should take then a day more."

"That's time no one has. Temari, get Kankuro's butt in my office immediately."

"What? Are you-"

"TEMARI!"

"Gah! Uh, right way!" Temari flew from the office as Gaara uncharacteristically slammed his fist on the desk.

Temari got Kankuro to Gaara's office in record timing. Kankuro was pale, the lack of missions noticeable on his face. He had bags under his eyes and black circles that could rival Gaara's. His motivation was noticeable gone. He stood in front of the desk like a rag doll being held by a little girl.

"Get ready. A team from Konoha is coming here. You will go on a search and rescue mission with them under my direct order."

"Why does this concern me?" He said lazily. Shikamaru would've sounded more motivated than him right now.

"Chieko's been taken by the Akatsuki."

That, for once in the past more than three months, had gotten his attention, but only for a few seconds. He reverted back to his depressed self.

"Why does that concern the Sand? She's a leaf shinobi now."

"You forget she's a ticking time bomb under pressure. According to all reports, you've been the only person ever to stop her from literally blowing up. Her time limit isn't long. In other words, you don't go, she dies."

"Aren't the leaf shinobi strong enough for this?"

"Kankuro. Why are you so reluctant in saving a former comrade?"

"She doesn't want to see me. I'm the reason she stayed in the leaf. She didn't even say goodbye when we left. I royally pissed her off that day. She almost cracked my neck. I don't want to make her any angrier."

"Kankuro, the world doesn't revolve around you. Yes, you fueled her anger, but you're not the reason she stayed." Gaara opened a drawer and pulled out an envelope with 'Kankuro' written on it.

"Chieko sent this two weeks after we left. I think you're well enough now to read it." Gaara handed it to Kankuro who hesitated before he took it.

"You leave once the leaf team get here, so be ready."

"Sure." Kankuro left the office and headed home to his room. He hesitated opening the letter before he decided to read it.

_Kankuro, _

_I didn't stay because you angered me, although you really did make me angry. You know why I wanted to stay. It's practically everything I've ever wanted. So don't feel sad about it. Without you around I'll get more work done. I'm keeping the original team I was assigned except for Kakashi. He has other duties to the village. Everything is gonna be exactly the way I want it to be. But. I wish I could have you around. I know you have other duties to Suna, you being Gaara's brother and all. It was weird those past five months without you around bugging me or stopping me from my work and walking around the village. _

_You were my stress relief as weird as it sounds. I was ecstatic when you came back, even if I knew it was only for a little while. I knew Gaara's intentions all along since he sent us to Konoha, and I knew you'd try everything to stop him from doing so, so I never told you, because I thought it'd be easier this way. Even if I wasn't given the choice to stay, I still would've because it's Kazekage's orders and wishes. _

_I'm still royally mad at you though. You could've told me you were depressed or something. You had me worried sick. I feel bad for hitting you. I was hoping you'd dislocate your jaw but you walked away with slight whiplash. I should've hit you harder. You could've at least passed out in your room and died there. I would've been fine with that. But no. Your sorry ass had to stay in MY room. I couldn't sleep for days knowing you almost died there! If I find out you even think about pulling another stunt like that again I'll kill you before you can begin plotting it! _

_On the other hand, I really am going to miss you. In a perfect world, you be here with me making my life miserable by not letting me work. You'd be telling me to not wear pjs out of my house and not to trip over the sidewalk. You'd be telling me to 'live a little' and to 'screw the world.' You'd be watching me cook in the kitchen and telling me how I should just quit being a shinobi and open my own restaurant. And I'd be okay with it. Because I feel at home when you're around. I'm different, and it's all your fault. But I'm okay with it. We'll see each other soon. And maybe I'll go back to Suna. But I want to enjoy this for now. I'll miss you. _

_Love,_

_Chieko _

Kankuro clenched the letter in his hand. "Damn it!" Kankuro punched the wall. Even when she wasn't around, she managed to get to him. "I'm such an idiot!" He kicked one of the arms of his puppets that was on the floor. He never stopped to think of other's feelings. 'It's her fault! She never said to me how she felt! This wouldn't've happened if she stayed here! Why do I have to save her ass when it's her fault?!' He was basically trashing his room, throwing and breaking everything in sight. When he'd exhausted himself, he sat on the floor breathing heavily.

'I can say everything bad about her, but I still feel like it's my fault. Everything is. If it wasn't for me she wouldn't be in this mess. She'd be here… I can't do anything right…' Kankuro stood up and grabbed his travel bag. He began to prepare for the mission.

'The Akatsuki are going to some location in the middle of Iwa and Suna according to the intel. If I leave now I can get there in a day. The leaf can be my backup.' The other side of his conscious argued against the idea.

'Idiot! Remember the last time you went after the Akatsuki on your own? Who's to say it won't happen again?!'

'We don't have much time.'

'You only have one life!'

'We have a better chance of succeeding if I go on ahead! I'm going!'

Kankuro finished packing and wrote a note on the refrigerator before leaving. There wasn't even time to tell Gaara he was leaving, he'd find out eventually. It was late afternoon when he left the village to his destination. He was determined to make things right. 'I'm not gonna let you down again Chieko. Just, wait for me.'

Temari got back home late at night. She hated the village meetings. It was a bunch of old farts rambling about absolutely nothing. Gaara was sitting on the couch reading a book. Temari went to the refrigerator to get something to drink when she saw the note on the door and screamed

"WHAT?!"

"Temari, inside voice."

"In case you haven't noticed our brilliant brother has gone to get Chieko on his own!"

"Mhm. Interesting."

"Aren't you concerned at all?!"

"Not in the slightest. He'll be back with Chieko."

"Ugh you're infuriating!" Temari stormed off to her room. Gaara walked up to the refrigerator to read the note:

_Leaf too slow. I'll be back. – Kankuro _

"This is good. This is very good." He said to himself before going back to the couch and reading. Although not according to plan, things were heading on the right direction.

Meanwhile in the Akatsuki hideout, Chieko was going through extreme interrogations.

"Itachi, that's enough for now. We don't want her to go crazy on us."

"Of course, Leader."

Itachi deactivated the sharingan and Chieko head fell. She was panting heavily.

"We have yet to get any important information, but I'm sure she'll break sooner or later. They all do."

"Well let's hope it's sooner rather than later." The Akatsuki leader walked away.

"She'll break. I'll make sure of it." Itachi said before leaving the room.

The only thing they'd managed to get out of her in the past 2 days was her academy graduation and when she became a chunin and jonin. They had yet to know about her ability to self-destruct but that was only because they stopped the interrogations enough for her to continue recuperating. But she was mentally and physically tired. She didn't know how much more she'd be able to take before they had her begging for death. She would've given up already if it hadn't been for that annoying side of her brain that kept telling her a knight in shining armor would come rescue her soon.

'I'm not a princess that needs saving!'

'_No, but you can't get out yourself.' _

'I just want to finish this. I want to leave this place.'

'_Have a little faith will you?!' _

'He's not stable enough to go on any sort of mission even if I'm involved in it.'

'_Stop being so mopey and believe in your comrades.' _

'I'm not gonna cry I'm not gonna cry I'm not gonna cry.' She repeated the mantra, reminding herself to be strong. She could take it.

'Kankuro…..'


	24. Chapter 24

_**Okay terribly sorry for not updating soon enough. Aside from going through an issue and a case of writer's block, I wanted to have this up sooner, but I prefer my readers wait for a decent chapter rather than have a half assed chapter sooner. Seems like this story is gonna go on longer than I expected (yay!). Hope you enjoy and review!**_

**Chapter 24:** Slip Up

"Itachi, let's give her some breathing space, it doesn't look like she can take much more for now."

Itachi sighed, this was getting him nowhere. "Leader, with all due respect, perhaps we should use plan E since our previous methods have failed to get us any results. We can only play nice for so long."

"Very well, but if you drive her to the point of insanity, it's your head that will be displayed as a trophy."

"Of course, Leader." Pain walked away and Itachi resumed his work.

"Since you're being so difficult, we'll have to resort to childish methods and use what you hold most dear to you against you."

Chieko, although severely weakened, was still strong enough to give direct answers. "There's… nothing… I'm… fond of."

"We'll see about that." Itachi activated the mangekyo sharingan. Chieko struggled to avoid the effects of it but in vain. She was soon transported to a red and black desert. She was tapped on the shoulder and she turned startled to see Itachi. She backed away from him. She noticed that Itachi, and even herself, were black and white.

"Where am I? What are you doing?"

Itachi turned his head to the right and Chieko followed his gaze. She gasped as she saw herself sitting in her room in Konoha reading a scroll with Kankuro sitting across from her doing the same. He occasionally threw pieces of paper to her which she'd easily deflect. This was one of the good days they had where he'd test her patience and utterly fail.

"How are you doing this?"

"I didn't know you had such a friendly relationship with the Kazekage's brother."

"Why does this matter?"

"In this world I can turn your sweetest dreams into your worst nightmares."

"What are you going to do?"

"Just watch."

The image of Kankuro throwing papers soon turned to Kankuro throwing kunai at her as she just sat there taking it all in.

'What's going on? Why aren't I deflecting them?!' As she pondered the situation in front of her, she felt like someone was throwing kunai at her. She looked down at her body but saw no kunai puncturing her body, but she still felt the pain. She was beginning to struggle to stay standing.

'How?!'

She looked to the scene in front of her and finally made the connection. The image of herself being stabbed with the kunai felt no pain, instead it was the real Chieko feeling it.

"I guess this is was people call an 'emotional blow.'"

'It's not real it's not real it's not real none of this is real!' She kept telling herself but to no avail. "Stop it."

"Tell me what I want to know."

"No."

"It'll be much easier if you do."

"No."

"Very well then," Itachi snapped his fingers and the scene changed. She was seated at her desk in the research division in Konoha doing her work with Hinata and Shino behind her throwing shuriken to her back. Oddly enough, it didn't hurt much, it just felt like if someone was poking her back.

"Interesting. You're not faltering here." Itachi snapped his fingers again and the scene changed to the night of the festival where Kankuro way playing a dart shooting game. He managed to get every target. The only problem here though, was that she was the target, and he threw Kunai again. She felt the stabbing pain come back as she kneeled on the ground.

"H-how are you… getting… these… images."

"You may be a time keeper, but you protect the village's secrets better than your own memories. So it wasn't hard. It seems the pain is greater in the presence of this man than anyone else. What's so special about him?"

"N…nothing."

"This genjutsu I'm using on you is supposed to make the attacks of those closest to you the most painful. So this boy obviously means something to you."

"He… doesn't"

"Really? You're not very convincing in your current state."

"Shut up."

"So I've struck a nerve have I?" Itachi changed the scene again. This time Chieko was with Kankuro on his bed seeking refuge from the thunder that was going on. Itachi had managed to make thunder heard, causing the Chieko to flinch at the same time as her copy.

"I wonder, just how bad can your fear of thunder be?"

Chieko didn't understand the question until she saw Kankuro with a kunai behind the Chieko copy. 'This is gonna hurt… Damn…'

"Last chance to tell me what I want Chieko."

"Dream on."

"Suit yourself."

Kankuro stabbed the kunai on Chieko's back. The pain was excruciating. This was nothing compared to all the other illusions. She breathed heavily, exhausted of the ordeal, but still determined not to falter. Physically, she was powerless. Emotionally, she was drained. She had nothing going for her but sheer will power.

"Talk about taking the term back stabber literally."

"Shut it."

"Still determined to put up a fight eh?" Itachi crouched down and grabbed her hair to pull her head up to face him. Shame. She was pretty, but she was a pain. "By now the two villages must be on the hunt for you since you hold very important information. What's to say we don't kill your little boyfriend first?"

"He's not… You… wouldn't" She said through clenched teeth.

"Who says we won't?"

"He has nothing… to do with this."

"Apparently he has everything to do with this if you're so desperate to stop us from killing him."

"Kill him… you kill me… and the information… you want."

"And why's that?"

"Why tell you when you can find out for yourself?" She smirked, tempting him to try something.

Itachi, who was irked by her responses, smirked back at her. "Then let's test the weight of your words."

He snapped his fingers and Chieko was back in the underground cave tied to a chair. She breathed heavily. She was at her limit. She just wanted to fall asleep and never wake up. He head and body ached. She swore she could still feel where the kunai entered her body.

"Though it feels like forever in the genjutsu world, only a mere 10 seconds have transpired. You'll be experiencing more of that unless you give in."

"Then… bring… it."

"Hmph. As much as I'd like to, my superior required that I let you rest and not kill you. But if things don't change, I might just cause an accident."

Itachi left the room she was in.

'I've lost count of days. How long has it been? What do they plan on doing next? I'm surprised they haven't tried any sexual torture yet. It seems they have no knowledge of the time bomb technique although they've been leaving me enough time to rest so it doesn't activate. They've stopped me from molding any chakra from any point on my body and I can't move in these restraints. Even if I could access my chakra, my time jutsu has got nothing on the sharingan.

On top of that, I have no idea what the other villages are planning. I still hold secret information on the leaf that even Tsunade still doesn't know of, so me dead isn't much use to her. If I die, the alliance could have issues too. But better me dead that information in the hands of the enemy. I don't even know who they'd send over here. But Kami please don't let it be Kankuro. He's too emotional. They'll kill him!'

She didn't want to sleep, she was scared of what they'd do if she did. She knew it was stupid, but se rather know everything that goes on than them do something without her knowledge 'Where are you…'

Shikamaru was pissed. They had to deviate from going to the Sand because they'd gotten word of Kankuro's – in Shikamaru's perspective – stupid stunt of going alone. Sure this made them gain some time, but it threw off his whole plan because his team had no time to rest. They also had to travel in the middle of the night, not good for his jutsu.

"Hinata, use your Byakugan to check if there's anyone up ahead."

She nodded and activated the Byakugan, but could see no one up front. This meant Kankuro was still really far up ahead.

"Shino, any luck finding him?"

"Unfortunately no."

'Damn.' "We don't have much time. Everyone, let's move up faster."

"What? Why?" Tenten whined.

"The Akatsuki are formidable. It's not safe to let a comrade go ahead and engage them first. He'll have a greater chance of death." Sai said.

"Ugh fine then let's hurry up!" Tenten agreed reluctantly.

"I-I wonder how Chieko is doing?"

"Ah don't worry about that she's probably givin' 'em hell." Tenten said encouragingly. Shikamaru severely doubted those words.

'Considering the last incident where she was taken captive, it's safe to assume we're up against a clock. For all we know, she could be dead by now. Kankuro too. The Akatsuki are cunning. They might, or might not know about the self- destruction within her. We have to be careful and-'

"Shikamaru."

"What is it Shino? Did you find him?"

"No, but my beetles have made contact with Chieko. She's still alive, but she can't use her chakra. Kankuro must be traveling by a different way."

"Alright. Lead the way. We don't have much time."

The team quickened their pace.

Kankuro was close. According to the information, the hideout was underground. This was a sub hideout. The whole organization couldn't fit in it, but a few could. He assumed at least three would be there. He was beginning to think about stopping to let the leaf gain on him. 'But she doesn't have time to wait.'

He had to think of a plan of attack and pray the leaf squad came in time to back him up. 'If I had Chieko with me I'd already have a plan. But then again we wouldn't be in this mess.' He decided to wing it and pray for luck. His objective was to get Chieko out unharmed. He didn't care if he managed to kill any of the Akatsuki. He was trying to think positive though his mind wanted him to sulk in self-pity.

'I'm not gonna fuck things up this time. I just hope I make it in time. Hold out a bit longer Chieko. Please.'

In the Akatsuki hideout, Pain was reading over something when Zetsu came up behind him.

"They've sent a squad of 5 from the Leaf and 1 from the Sand, the Kazekage's brother. The Sand boy is ahead of them."

"Interesting. They've come prepared. How far is the boy?"

"Less than an hour."

"Good. Let's shatter their hopes a bit. Tell Itachi to move faster with the interrogation."

"Of course Leader." Zetsu disappeared underground and when to Itachi's quarters.

"What do you want Zetsu?"

"Leader wants you to cut to the chase. The Sand boy is coming soon."

Itachi sighed. Didn't Leader understand he needed rest too? "Though I fancy the Leader's idea, my eyes need to recuperate a bit before I can continue."

"Fine. But hurry up about it. He's not a patient man."

"I know I know."

In her chamber, Chieko, though unable to use her chakra, could feel something big coming. 'What is this feeling? What's going on around here?' As she analyzed her thoughts, the door burst open with Itachi standing at the entrance.

'What's wrong with him? He's usually gone for way much longer than this.'

"The games are over little girl." Itachi closed the door behind him and quickly advanced to Chieko, sharingan in full force. "You're gonna give us the information we want now whether you'd like to or not."

Chieko kept up her taunting though all she really wanted to do was give in. "So, the organization is in a frenzy now? I though you guys were always cool and collected."

"Though it goes against my code in hitting women, I'll make the exception with you if you don't cooperate immediately."

"I've taken down worse people than you." She bluffed. Itachi smacked Chieko across the face.

"Such a shame to harm a pretty face," He grabbed her chin roughly to force her to look at him. "But it's all for a good cause." Chieko couldn't close her eyes fast enough to avoid the sharingan and was about to succumb to the effects when she heard what sounded like someone breaking through a door. The sudden sound caused Itachi to lose focus for a moment, giving Chieko a small window to let her anxiety levels rise.

'You don't have much time, Kankuro…'

Itachi turned and saw Chieko's head down casted. He raised her head and saw her glassy eyed expression fixated on the ground. 'Has she finally given in?' He activated the mangekyo sharingan but was unsuccessful in bringing her into another genjutsu. 'No, this is something else.'

Zetsu appeared in the room. "We're under attack. Kisame is already in battle with the leaf ninja, but no sign of the Sand boy. No one has seen him."


	25. Chapter 25

_**I am honestly flattered by everyone's response to this story. It was originally going to be very short (about 10-15 chapters), but my mind had other plans. Thank goodness I went along with the other plans. I feel guilty for taking so long to update and making you all wait, but as stated in a previous chapter, I'd rather you all wait for a good chapter than read a bunch of bad ones. I think it's safe to say that this story will be done in a few more chapters, but I have another story along the way. There will be more information on it in the upcoming chapters, but that's all the details I'll reveal for now. I should warn that this chapter may get confusing due to the change in P.O.V Thanks for all your support guys! Don't forget to review! **_

**Chapter 25: **Getting Out Alive

"Eight trigrams 64 palm!"

"Heh! You're too slow little girl!"

"Then try this sharky!" Tenten threw a barrage of kunai at Kisame who easily dodged the attack.

"Is this all you've got?" Kisame taunted.

Shino's beetles crept up behind him, but failed to do any damage because Samehada absorbed the beetle's chakra. There wasn't much light for Shikamaru to use his jutsu either.

"Ninja art super beast scroll." Sai drew three tigers that were in battle with Kisame, distracting him enough for Hinata and Tenten to cause a little bit of damage.

"Damn it, he's not ever tired. Where is Kankuro?!" Tenten said frustrated of their slow progress.

"We didn't see him anywhere near our path, so we can only assume he's either on his way or already in here." Sai responded, drawing more animals

"I-if he were already here, wouldn't he be helping us?" Hinata said, dodging Samehada.

'No, he's already here, but fighting these guys off isn't his goal. If anything, us fighting this guy is great for him.' Shikamaru thought, looking over to Shino, who nodded his head as if confirming his theory. 'I just hope he gets the girl in time so we came leave this place. This guys' too strong for us, all of us combined don't have his amount of chakra. There's gotta be something we can do…'

"Gentle Step twin lion fists!" Hinata began getting ready to attack when Shikamaru got an idea.

'That's it!' "Guys stop your attacks! I have an idea!"

"Are you crazy?! If we don't attack, he'll turn us into shark food!" Tenten said.

"You know little girl, I don't appreciate the shark references you throw."

"Can in fishie!"

"T-Tenten please listen to Shikamaru's plan!" Hinata pleaded.

"We can't use much chakra because that sword absorbs it all, and he has an immense amount of chakra to begin with. My beetles can't go up against that sword."

"Which is why we're taking that sword away from him."

"Shikamaru, what do you have in mind?" Sai asked.

Meanwhile, Kankuro stealthily crawled through the vents of the cave. Why and how, this hideout managed to have air vents, he didn't understand. But he was grateful for them for not only giving him the perfect cover up, but also letting him see through the occasional holes that would be along the way if Chieko would be there.

As far as he was concerned, the enemy had no idea he was in their hideout. He was thankful for the leaf ninja coming in and taking care of Kisame. He was in there for about an hour unmoving before being able to make his way around until they showed up. He didn't expect the place to be as big as it was.

By now, with all the commotion, he knew Chieko had to have her anxiety levels sky rocketing, so if he wasn't against the clock before, he was really in for it now. He'd be going much faster if he weren't trying to not get caught. But it was either don't get caught, or get caught and waist time. He preferred to face the enemy later.

'_What are you gonna do with yourself if you don't get to her in time?' _His conscience argued.

'I won't let that happen. I've let her down too many times before, I can't, and don't intend to do that again.'

'_She's a ninja, she'll probably die in battle eventually. Besides, she's not a sand shinobi anymore, she belongs in the leaf. What responsibility do you have to her?' _

'She's miserable over there according to everyone. I have the responsibility of making things right.'

'_Even if you do manage to save her, who's to say she wants anything to do with you?'_

'It's not about me, it's about her and what she wants. Even if I'm pushed away again, I'll be fine if she is.'

'_So she tells you to go fuck off and you're a piece of shit and aren't worth the air you breath and you'll be all dandy and happy again and you'll go back to doing missions instead of sulking your life away like you've been doing for the past few months?' _

'Yeah, that's what I plan on doing.'

'_Sheesh. The things others do in the name of love, if you can even call this love. Isn't this more like self-sacrifice?' _

'That's what I define love as.'

As he crawled around, he could hear the fight with Kisame getting farther and farther. 'Just how far away is she?!' It was bad enough that he couldn't hear her.

'Damn, just what's with this girl?!' Itachi said, smacking Chieko for the umpteenth time with no reaction from the girl. She just stayed there with her head hung. He didn't know how to get her to react again. Whatever jutsu she was under, it was pretty powerful. His Sharingan had absolutely no effect on her. She was still conscious based on the rise and fall of her chest, but that was the only sign of life she gave.

Zetsu, who'd been in the room the whole time, could sense someone from above. "Itachi," began the black half.

"Yes I've known."

"What will you do?"

"Their main goal will be to get the girl, not to kill me. It won't take that long."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am."

"If you say so. Just don't overexert yourself. You'll go blind faster."

"Of course."

"We should probably go check up on Kisame." Said the white half of Zetsu. He retreated underground. Itachi sighed. The girl would have to wait. He didn't continue his assaults on the girl, which was a good thing for his sake.

Inside Chieko's mind, it was a mess. She was freaking out. She could feel the fighting going on outside of her jail cell as well as who was inside the cave.

'Out of all the people in the Sand, why? Just WHY?!'

'_Oh come one don't say you didn't wish for him to come and sweep you off your feet.' _

'Shut up you! I don't need to be swept off my feet I need to get the hell out of here!'

'_And what a better rescue story that-' _

'I am NOT in the mood to daydream right now! I need to get out of here! I need to go back to my job away from all this! Stupid Kankuro get the hell over here already I can smell you from a mile away this Uchiha freak smacks hard and his attempts to probing my brain actually hurt when get the chance I'll rip his eyes out of his sockets and make him eat them with salt and pepper and I'll make him use the sharingan on his digestive system see how he-!'

'_Calm down you'll detonate faster!' _

'I can't calm down in this hell hole as long as this jerk is here!'

'_You die and Kankuro dies with you! You think he'll be mentally stable when he finds out he didn't make it in time?! _

'The hell should I know I haven't seen him in a while!'

'_Why did I get stuck with the job of being your conscience you're so contradicting!' _

'I didn't ask to be contradicted by my own thought you know!'

'_You didn't ask for many things in your life but I'm sure you don't want to kill the guys soul so soon so stop being a little bitch for once in your life and actually try fighting this douchebag off?!' _

Chieko was going to rebuttal the statement but felt an extremely familiar presence in the room she was in. She didn't know if she was excited, relieved, scared, worried, or what. The sensation of that familiar presence made her very alert, which did not help her anxiety.

'Tell me you have a plan! Don't go in this winging it.'

Kankuro put his puppet, the Crow in front of him to block Itachi's vision. 'I have no idea what to do. I have to think of something. I can't just hide behind the puppets without seeing my opponent. Damn I should've brought someone with genjutsu abilities or something. But that wouldn't been enough, even with this guy. What the hell do I do? I don't have much time!'

"Hiding behind that play toy won't save you or your little friend. You have to actually look at your opponent."

"The same goes to you. Your jutsu won't work on her so long as you can't make proper contact with her."

"Your comebacks are not helping you save the girl if those are your intentions. What makes you think you will actually succeed in killing me and taking the girl, alive?"

"I'm not going blind, unlike you."

Itachi's gaze sharpened on the puppet in front of him. He'd be melting the thing with his gaze if he could. He moved to throw a kunai to the puppet, which was easily dodged. Itachi jumped up to the ceiling.

'You're kidding right? He expects to fight in this tiny box?!' Kankuro thought as he moved his puppet to attack. 'Does he know how dangerous this is?! Doesn't he need her too?!' He unscrolled one of the scrolls on his back and summoned the Black Ant. Maybe he'd be able to do something with it if he could corner him or something, before getting caught in a genjutsu or something. 'You're such an idiot Kankuro! She's gonna kill you when… if… no WHEN she finds out you jumped in without a plan!'

Itachi had to admit, the boy was pretty good with his toys. Not as experienced as Sasori, but he could hold his own in battle, for now. He was keeping him at a distance and he assumed he was luring him to the big barrel-like puppet. A good plan for a child. He could sense the fight with Kisame still going on from what he could sense, though the leaf seemed to be more organized than they were before. They exchanged many blows to each other which were easily blocked in their own styles.

Chieko tried to calm down a bit now that Itachi wasn't paying much attention to her. It was difficult though because she could sense a fight forming around her. She could feel right a major migraine forming. She was gonna feel that for a few days.

Back near the entrance, Kisame was being bombarded with attack after attack. He had to stay alert. He had a huge amount of chakra that would take a while to get rid of, but these kids were better than he expected. One wrong move and he could be done.

'It's that boy, he must have thought of a strategy.' He had to find out what they were planning.

"Secret Technique, insect sphere."

"Rising twin dragons!"

Shino's bugs encased Kisame in a dome shape as Tenten unleashed a barrage of weapons to him, some managing to hit their intended target.

"Now!" Yelled Shikamaru.

After the barrage was over, the insects began to disappear. Kisame could feel his body has been a bit drained chakra. He'd have to keep Samehada closer to him. When the insects cleared, Hinata and Shikamaru charged at him to attack. Kisame swung his sword towards them to attack. When it made contact with the two, Hinata and Shikamaru along with Tenten turned into Shino's beetles.

'Clones?! When?' Kisame's face of shock turned into a smirk. Sai and Shino got ready for round 2.

"That was a nice diversion for a couple of brats. But now the real fight begins."

"You're no match for my beetles. Anything you try will not work. Sai."

"Right. Ninja art super beast scroll."

Shikamaru, Tenten and Hinata were running through the hideout following traces of Kankuro or Chieko.

"They're about two minutes away Kankuro's fighting… Itachi! He looks like he's holding his own well, but…" Hinata trailed.

"Not good let's hurry it up we can't waste any more time than we already have." Shikamaru said as Tenten reached for a kunai so she could be prepared for anything.

"What about Chieko?" Tenten asked.

"She's half conscious. Her chakra isn't circulating properly throughout her body, she's completely exhausted."

"When we go in we get Chieko, back-up Kankuro and run out. Do not engage."

"Right." The girls answered as they turned a corner and prepared for battle.

Hinata, leading the team, was first to attack Itachi, aiming for his head but missing and getting his neck. Tenten followed by throwing her kunai but she missed, surprisingly.

"You guys!" Kankuro yelled in relief while dodging Itachi.

Itachi looked over at the new comers, rubbing his neck slightly 'I can't fight much in this condition anymore. Damn. I should've waited a bit more before coming back to interrogate again.'

The room they were in was a blessing for Shikamaru because there was a decent amount of light to use his jutsu. "Ninja art shadow stitching jutsu." Itachi began to back up trying to avoid the shadow as Tenten threw random weapons at him. This distracted Itachi enough for Hinata and Kankuro to rush to Chieko.

"Chieko, its Kankuro. Can you hear me?"

She wasn't responding. Hinata looked at her chakra network for abnormalities. It was beginning to start flowing properly around her body with the exception of her brain and heart.

"The chakra flow around her heart and brain is very abnormal. If she calm down soon something bad is gonna happen, I can sense it."

'Damn it all! I wasted too much time fighting this guy!' "We have to get her out of here, but we have to be careful. It's dangerous moving her in this condition. Hinata, I need you to keep a very close eye on her and make sure her vitals don't escalate to the levels they're at now." He said as he removed the restraints and placed Chieko on his back.

"Of course Lord Kankuro."

"Kankuro's just fi- never mind let's go we don't have time for this."

"R-right. Tenten! Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru turned back to see they had the girl and went to give one final attempt at stabbing Itachi before running out of the room along with everyone else.

Itachi didn't try going after them, knowing full well he was in no condition to. He needed to rest his eyes. 'To hell with Leader. He needs me. He can't get rid of me.' After that thought he retreated to his quarters. With the girl gone, he'd be returning to his regular duties soon with Kisame.

Hinata had her work cut out for her, leading the way out while making sure Chieko didn't die. They managed to grab Shino and Sai on their way out with Kisame preoccupied with Shino's beetles. "The exit seems clear. There's no one around that might hinder our escape."

"When we resurface we get to the center of the forest as soon as possible. Chieko shouldn't be moving in her state." Kankuro informed the team. They nodded in agreement.

"How is she Hinata?" Tenten asked.

"She's not worse but she's not getting better either."

"It's not safe to talk here. Let's wait until we're in the forest." Shino advised. They didn't say anything else until they got out without any other roadblock, hoping the Akatsuki didn't send any other creeps behind them. Hinata led them to a safe location where they could rest and check Chieko properly.

"Gently." Warned Kankuro to Tenten and Hinata as they removed her off his back. Hinata used her Byakugan and little knowledge of medical ninjutsu to analyze her status.

"She's the same as when we left."

"Chieko, can you hear us?" Kankuro said as Hinata opened her eyes. Hinata was startled when she saw the color and backed away.

"What's wrong Hinata?" Shino asked.

"H-her eye color, i-it's different. It's brown."

"What?!"

Kankuro opened her eyes to confirm her statement. "This isn't right. The color change shouldn't be so drastic. What about her brain?"

"The chakra flow is concentrated in that area. She's not conscious, but she's not in danger of death. Still, her condition is severe. We have to take her to the village as soon as possible."

"Konoha is too far, we should go to Suna." Sai said. Everyone agreed.

"I'll send word to Lady Tsunade and Lord Kazekage." Shikamaru said. The team went on the move again, knowing full well it would be a while until they reached the Sand.

In Sunagakure, Gaara sat in his office going through paper work when Temari burst his door open like it was her room.

'Can't the Kazekage have some peace and quiet just for one day?'

"We just got news on Chieko! They're heading here. Seems like she's in bad condition. According to the Hyuga, her eyes are brown and her chakra-"

"Is concentrated around her brain and she's unconscious?"

"Yeah… How'd you know?!"

"It's a sign of intense interrogation. She'll be fine. She just has to get here and rest for observation. Anything on Kankuro?"

"Not really. Shikamaru says he's freaking out a bit on the outside. Can't imagine what he's like on the inside. Why are you so calm about all this? If she died or she gives out delicate information it'll set Suna and Konoha on edge."

"It's my job to be calm and collected during situations like this. And to have faith on our shinobi as well. Now if you don't mind I have work to do."

Temari was going to say something, but decided otherwise, seeing that Gaara was no longer paying attention to her. She huffed and turned to leave.

Gaara put his brush down. Although physically and mentally Chieko would be fine (thankfully), he didn't know how she'd be emotionally. She'd be waking up at a Suna hospital with Suna people, specifically Kankuro. He had no idea what would go down. Still, he was rather content with the past events.

'I'll have to send the Akatsuki my regards.' He joked.


End file.
